No Man's Land
by FloridaorBust151
Summary: COMPLETED Sara King is the newest Diva in the WWE. She isn't there to make any new friends, and especially doesn't want to fall in love. What will she do when she meets him? CenaOC Summary sucks, just check it out! R
1. Sara King

A/N: A new idea, a new story! Don't own any wrestlers, although, I don't know who's really gonna be in it yet! Ideas are welcomed, but reviews are better! I do own Sara, who is going to somewhat resemble myself, but that is it!  Enjoy y'all!

Sara King is a 19 year old, whose dreams of becoming a wrestler are coming true.

Sara:

Sara's POV:

            I had been watching wrestling since I was four years old. I remember when the neighbor boys would practice their "moves" on me and the other girls. When I was 15, I finally got to go to a wrestling show. Ever since, I have been determined to become a wrestler. I had lost a lot of weight, and was now 155 pounds. Right after I graduated from high school, I went down to Louisville Kentucky to train in the OVW. I must've been a natural born wrestler, because about a year later, I was going to finally become a professional wrestler in the WWE! I couldn't wait for my debut, it was going to be at Summerslam in Toronto! I still didn't know if I was going to be on SmackDown or RAW yet, but I didn't really care! My dreams were all finally coming true!

            In the OVW, I wasn't exactly Miss Popularity with my fellow wrestlers. I was there for only one reason, and that was to get to the WWE. I wasn't there to make any friends, or meet any guys. I was determined, and as some people put it, I was a witch. Now, when I wasn't working my butt of, I was a really sweet, caring person. I don't trust many people, so it takes me a long time to consider someone my friend. I've had one steady boyfriend in my life. His name was David, and he was a complete jerk. I had liked him since 4th grade, and finally had a chance with him in 7th grade. He was four years older than me, but that was ok. I'm not going in to all the details, because that wound still hasn't healed fully, but let's just say he was a twisted person who played mind games on me(I won't go in to those right now). I was pretty screwed up after we were finished. Here's the funny thing, I met him at church! We were an on again off again couple, and at the end of 9th grade, I realized what was happening. My heart has been ripped up, taped back together again, and then put through a shredder, and stomped on. I got sick of the games, and never went back to that church again. I haven't seen him in about four years, and am extremely glad. I really need to find a decent guy!

            Since I am a Christian, I would never swear, even in character. Now, I'm no angel, because if you really tick me off, I can swear like a sailor! I try not to though. I'm also, a virgin. I want to stay that way until I'm married, and have been doing a pretty good job of it!

            I'm about 5'8, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I have pretty big boobs, and will get a breast reduction when I get the money for it! I drive a silver VW Beetle. I love that little car! It's a stick shift, so I have to be careful not to stall out. I'm originally from Detroit Michigan, but moved to Louisville after graduation. Now that I'm officially done with the OVW, I'm moving to Chattanooga Tennessee. We have some family friends down there, and I just love Tennessee. My mom and dad still live in Michigan. My mom won't move until my grandma dies. Mom wasn't too happy when I decided to become a wrestler. She thought it was too violent, and not a girl thing. She also thought that a Christian girl shouldn't be apart of that. We butted heads for a while, but I think she is happy for me now. My dad doesn't really care about it. He used to watch wrestling with me. I have a "brother," but he isn't by blood. I met him through work, and he was going to move in with us. His mom is a real psycho. I had the biggest crush on him for a while, but when he enlisted in the Marines, I got over that crush. I will never, ever date anyone in the armed forces. Just my luck, they'd get killed. Chris was a sweetie, but I don't see him much since he started boot camp. I tried to convince him to become a wrestler with me, but he wasn't interested. Chris was a star football player in high school, and is one muscular dude. We could've been great partners! I actually had a crush on him for his huge arms, I'm sucker for the big muscular dudes! I promised myself that I wouldn't get involved with any wrestlers though. Nothing is going to interfere with my job. I have to stay focused!

            I'm sitting here, waiting for a phone call from Mr. McMahon. He is calling with the details of my contract! I really want to get on RAW, but have a feeling that I'll end up on SmackDown. Actually, SmackDown wouldn't be that bad. I'm ten times better than the bimbo's on that show!

I nearly jumped out of my chair when my phone started ringing. Oh my gosh, this could be it!

            "Hello?"

"Hi. Is the Sara King?"

            "Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?"

"It's Vince McMahon. I'm calling about your contract."

            "Ok, I'm all ears Mr. McMahon." I said, trying not to sound too excited.

"Well, you were very impressive in the OVW. I would like you to be the new Diva on SmackDown. You'll only be there for a little while, because we are going to send you over to RAW, when the draft occurs. What was your name on the OVW?"

            "It was Storm. I really didn't like it though."

"Yes, it isn't that great. You are just going to go by your own name, Sara King. Would you be able to come by the office Monday, to sign a few things?"

            "Yes I could. Thank you so much Mr. McMahon."

"Not a problem. I'm looking forward to see you in action. Good bye Miss King."

            "Good bye!" I said as I hung up the phone. Holy cow, I'm now a professional wrestler! I have to call Jenna and Chris! Jenna is one of my good friends, I met her in high school. She's two years older than me.

"Hey Sara! What's up?"

            "Jenna, I got signed! Finally!"

"That's awesome!"

            "How's things going with Eric?"

"Ok. Hey, can I call you back. I'm at work. We'll have to get together sometime and celebrate! Bye girl!"

            "Ok, will do. Bye!"

That was a short phone call. I decided not to call Chris, and went shopping instead. I just love to shop! In three days, I would be signing my contract! I can't wait!

A/N: First chapter sucks, but I swear it will get better. Still deciding on a wrestler for Sara. Please review, Ideas are welcomed! I don't own Jenna or Chris, they own themselves and are real people! I also don't own David. Although I wish he wasn't a real person, he is. That idiot screwed me up good. Peace y'all! Let me know if ya like or don't like, I'm a big girl, I can take the criticism!


	2. Welcome to The WWE

A/N: I've decided on the guy, It's going to be my personal favorite! Read on to find out! I don't own any wrestlers except Sara!

Welcome to the WWE

Sara's POV:

            It was finally Monday. I was on my way to sign a few papers with Mr. McMahon. I couldn't wait! I pulled into the parking lot, and hopped out of the car. I quickly fixed my hair and then locked up the Beetle, and walked into the office. I got in, and headed for the secretary's desk.

            "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. McMahon."

"You have an appointment?" the secretary asked me.

            "Yes. I'm here to sign a contract. My name's Sara King." I replied.

"Ok, have a seat. He'll be with you in a minute." She said to me. I turned around, and found a seat near a fish tank. I sat there for a little bit, and then started flipping through a wrestling magazine. I heard the door open, and saw a familiar looking man walk in. He said something to the secretary, and then turned and sat down across from me. I knew he was a wrestler, but I couldn't remember who he was. He must've seen me staring at him, because he looked up and started talking to me.

"Hi. Are you waiting to see Vince?"

            "Uh, yea."

"Oh. My name's John Cena."

            "That's who you are. I knew I recognized you. Hi, I'm Sara King."

"So what are you meeting with Vince for?"

            "Well, I just got finished with the OVW, and I'm going to be a new Diva on SmackDown. I'm here to sign a few things."

"Awesome. Oh, I know who you are now. I heard them talking about the new Diva coming to SmackDown. You were Storm, right?"

            "Yea. Gosh, I hated that name. Yea, I'm pretty excited. I've wanted to be a wrestle since I was little."

"That's cool. How old are you?"

            "I'm 19."

"Whoa, I would've thought you were at least 21. I'm 27. So when are you making your debut?" John asked me.

            "I think at Summerslam. I wish it could be earlier, but, I'm not gonna press my luck." I said as I smiled.

"Miss King, you can go in now!" the secretary said to me.

            "Well, it was nice meeting you John." I said as I got up and walked towards Mr. McMahon's door.

"Yea, maybe I'll see you around!" He replied.

            "Maybe."

I walked into the office, and shut the door behind me.

"Miss King. Take a seat." Mr. McMahon said as he pointed to a chair. I smiled and took a seat. I watched as he got out some papers, and set them on the desk.

"Here you go. If you could sign these, that'd be great."    

            "Ok." I replied. I looked through each paper before I signed it, and then handed them back to Vince.

"So we're thinking of debuting you at Summerslam. You will become the women's champion, because we're going to put you in a match with Trish. You're going to bring the title back to SmackDown. How's that sound?"

            "Wow, that's great. Women's champion on my debut? Thank you sir!" I said, grinning ear to ear.

"I thought you'd like that. I'm going to have my daughter Stephanie call you later, to discuss your storyline. She's much better at it than I am. Well, we will be in touch! Good day Miss King!" Vince said to me as he stood up.

            "Thank you again. See you later Mr. McMahon." I said as I got up and walked out. I couldn't stop smiling and then saw John walk up to me.

"I take it that went well?" He asked me.

            "Yea, it did. See you John." I said.

"Wait, uh, here's my number. Maybe we can go out sometime." He said, as if he was praying I'd say yes. I was tempted, but then I remembered what I'd promised myself.

            "Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm not really looking for love." I said, as nicely as I could.

"Oh, ok. Bye. I'll see you at Summerslam." John said, with a disappointed look on his face. I turned and walked back out to my car. Once I got in, I sat there for a little bit, processing everything. I was going to be Women's Champion. I still can't believe it!

John's POV:

            Ouch, I had just gotten turned down. That hasn't happened in a while. Sara was definitely a beautiful girl. I want to get to know her. So what if she doesn't want anyone. I'm up to the challenge, she'll be mine in no time! I walked into Vince's office, and sat down.

"Hello John. Here's what you need to re-sign."

            "Ok, uh, Vince can I talk to you about the new Diva, Sara?"

"Depends. What about?"

            "Is she really debuting at Summerslam?"

"Yes. She's going to go up against Trish, and win the Women's Championship title. She's the Diva bringing it back to SmackDown."

            "Wow. Well, don't you think she should debut a little sooner then?" I asked.

"Where are you going with this Cena?" Vince asked me.

            "Maybe she should start showing up on SmackDown before. You know, mess up a few matches for the Diva's. She could interrupt some of the guys' matches too." I suggested.

"Hmm, yea. She can be somewhat of a mystery. I like it, I'll have to inform Stephanie. She could write her into next Thursday's SmackDown. Good idea John."

            "Well, since it only took her a year to go through the OVW and get onto WWE, I thought it would be cool to make her appear sooner than most newcomers." I said. God, I was good!

"I have an even better idea. She can interrupt in Rena and Torrie's match. She can help out Sable. Yea, I'll pair her up with Rena."

            "Rena? Do you think they'll get along?"

"Well, no. Then Sara will double cross Rena, and team up with Jackie."

            "How about she teams up with a male wrestler?" I asked, hoping he would say me.

"Yes. She'll interrupt your and Luther's match. She'll help Luther."

            "Could she help me? The Doctor of Thuganomics could use a nurse ya know."

"Hmm, Yes. I like it. Thank you John. I'm going to call Stephanie right away. You are going to have a manager, you and her can do a few tag team stints, but against two guys. Sara is going to be our kick ass Diva. You two, versus Rene and Rob. Perfect. Well, thanks for coming in. Good bye." Vince said as he picked up his phone.

            "Bye Vince. Thank you!" I said as I got up and left. Sara would have to get to know me now. We're partners, and partners have to practice together. Travel together. This was great!

Sara's POV:

            I had just gotten home from eating when I got a call from Stephanie McMahon.

"Hi, is this Sara?"

            "Yea. Stephanie, right?"

"Uh huh. I just finished a call with my dad. Apparently, he likes you. You are going to start showing up on SmackDown next Thursday. You are going to interrupt a match with John Cena and Luther. You're going to help Cena, and he'll win. You are going to become his manager. Dad seemed to think that the Doctor of Thuganomics needed a nurse. You are also going to be tag team partners. You will be facing guys though in your tag team matches. Dad says you are going to be the kick ass Diva of SmackDown. You still get the title at Summerslam. You and Rena are going to be friends to. Occasional tag team partners. You mostly work with John. I'll see you at the creative meeting, on Sunday. You'll get your storyline, so you and John can start going over it. Nice talking to you. Bye!"

            "Thanks, bye!" Wow, she was a talker. Nurse of Thuganomics? How ironic is it that I was paired up with John, especially since he had a meeting with Vince right after me. I bet you, he set this up. Man, avoiding him now would be impossible. Ok, we will professionals about this. I will not get involved with John Cena, I hope.

A/N: Yup, another John fic. I can't help it, he inspires me! Hope y'all enjoy it so far. The practice is going to be the next chapter. Please review, and let me know what ya think! Peace


	3. Practice

A/N: Don't own anyone famous. Can't decide on what Sara's entrance music should be.  Might decide by the time I finish, or I might just change it later on. Ok, enough talk, read on y'all!

Practice:

Sara's POV:

            The meeting thing had been pretty pointless. I met a few of the SmackDown people, and then got my storyline script. They were going to put me and Rena (Sable) on good terms. Great, I get to work with one of the meanest Diva's in the WWE. Maybe we'll get along then, people think I'm a witch, and she is one. Yea, I guess I can tolerate her, for now.

"Yo, Sara! So I guess we're gonna be working together!" John said as he caught up to me.

            "Yea, what a surprise. Wonder how that happened?" I said as I gave John the eye.

"Well, I may have suggested a few things to Vince. Ya said you wanted to start earlier, I just thought I'd help out."

            "Oh, thanks, I think. So when we gonna start practicing?"

"How bout right now?" John suggested.

            "Now, I don't have any work out clothes in my car." I said, as I went to unlock the door.

"Well, let's go get some!" This boy wasn't going to give up, was he?

            "Ok, I'll go get them. Be back in a few minutes. I'm gonna hit the store, I'll find some cheap work out stuff there." I said as I got in my car.

"Could I come along? I need to pick up a few things." John asked as he got in on the passenger side.

            "Looks like I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"Nope, I'm buckled up. Let's go."

I rolled my eyes, and tore out of the parking lot. I noticed John grab on to the side of the car, and I decided to go faster.

"Are ya trying to get us killed?" John asked as I barely made it past a truck.

            "No, it's a small car. I can do tons of fun tricks with it! What, you scared?" I asked, as I turned sharply into a Target parking lot.

"No way, me scared?" John said, trying to sound normal. Yea, I guess I am a pretty crazy driver. Life's short, gotta get there fast!

            "So John, what did you need to get at the store?" I asked, wondering what he would come up with.

"Um, I need, bottled water. Yup, I'm all out. Hurry up, I want to get to practicing." John said as he started walking ahead. I shook my head, and locked up the Beetle. This guy was definitely something! I quickly caught up to him, and we walked into the store together.

            "I'll meet you at the check out counter. How about, five minutes?"

"Sure. Five minutes, Let's meet at counter five. Five and five, easy to remember!"

            "Sure, see ya!" I said as I turned and headed towards the clothing. Target had some cute stuff, but I was here just to get a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top. I quickly found what I was looking for, and grabbed a black tank top, and a pair of black pants. These would be pretty comfortable, for now. I checked my phone, and realized that it was time to meet John at the counter. I got there right as he did.

"Hey, ya made it back in time! I thought I would have to go and find you." John said as he put a few water bottles on the conveyor thing.

            "Well, I got here in time." I said, as I put the separator between our items.

"Aw, don't worry about it. I'll pay for your stuff." John said as he added my clothes to his water.

            "Sure, I ain't gonna turn down free clothes!" I replied as John paid for everything. We went back out to the car, and I sped off.

            "Hey, how is Rena to work with?" I asked, hoping he would have an answer.

"Well, she's, uh, she's a bitch. You probably won't like her. Not too many people do. I guess she's ok, as long as you don't tick her off."

            "Oh, that's cool. People seem to think that I'm a witch. Rena and I should get along just fine. I didn't make too many friends in the OVW. I wasn't there to, I was there for one reason, and that was to get in the WWE. It worked though, didn't it?" I said, as I turned the radio on.

"You, a bitch? I don't think you are. There's something different about you, you aren't like all the other Diva's. More, down to earth. That's pretty cool!" John said, as he changed the radio station.

            "Hey, I liked that song!" I said as I changed it back.

"Aw come on, country? How about some rap, hip hop, something not country."

            "Well, I did like the song playing on the other channel. That song, 'Goodies,' it's a great song."

"Yea? Wow, country and rap chick. Interesting combination."

            "I basically like everything, except screaming music and classical. Yuck! I gotta choose some intro music. I can't decide on what yet. I'm thinking about going with 'Freak Out,' it's off Avril Lavigne's new CD. That CD rocks! Oh, we're back already! That was quick. Only20 minutes!" I said as I parked the car.

"Hmm, I've never heard that song. I'm mostly a rap type of dude." John said as he got out.

            "I'll let ya borrow the CD sometime. Come on, time for me to kick your butt!" I said as I ran ahead of John.

"Yea, in your dreams!" He shouted back as he caught up with me. I quit running, and quickly went in the bathroom to change. I met John out in the middle of the ring, and there were a few other wrestlers there. I saw Stephanie talking to someone, but she came over to me when she was finished.   
"Great, you're here. You can finally meet Rena. She's well, I don't know where she went. I'll send her over to meet you, when I find her again. Have a good practice." Stephanie said as she walked away. Would I ever meet Rena? I started to walk back over to John, when two girls walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Jackie!"

"I'm Torrie! You must be Sara!"

            "Uh, yea. Hi!"

"It's so great to finally be getting a new Diva! I mean, there's only four of us, but with you, we have five!" Jackie said. Boy she was a smart one.

"Yea, but with less girls, each of us gets more of the spotlight. It's nice that way too!" Torrie said, as she started talking with Jackie.

            "It was nice meeting you two. I'm gonna go practice now. Bye!" I said, trying to escape.

"Hey, so are you and John, like, seeing each other?" Jackie asked me before I could get away.

            "No. I just met him a few days ago. I'm gonna try my hardest not to date any guy I work with."

"Oh! Well I hope John gets that memo. He looks like he's already in love with you." Torrie said as she pointed over to John. I turned around, and noticed him staring at us. He quickly directed his attention back to who he was talking to.

            "Well, he tried giving me his number, but I turned him down. I really just want to focus on work right now."

"Come on, John is like the hottest guys on SmackDown! You should give him a chance." Jackie said as she smiled at me.

"Or you could direct your attention to the men of RAW. God are they hott! I'm going out with Shelton Benjamin right now. You could try for Randy Orton, he's the hottest one over there. He seems to enjoy being a player though. I haven't seen him with any girls lately." Torrie said as she drooled over her boyfriend.

            "I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I've been hurt too much to last a life time."

"What about the sex? It's worth it! How old are you by the way?" Torrie asked me.

            "I'm 19. I'm also a virgin. I want to wait until I'm married to have sex. It's kind of like one of my personally goals."

"Whoa, that's a pretty hard goal. I feel bad for you, paired up with Rena. She's such a little bitch. You should come to the club with us tonight. Everyone's going, even the RAW people! It'll be fun." Jackie told me.

            "Sure, I guess."

"You can ride with me!" Torrie volunteered. I'm the youngest one on SmackDown, well, I guess not anymore! You're the baby of the group now!"

            "I guess I am! Well, I'll talk to you later. I've got to go practice. Bye!" I said as I walked away. Wow, they were sure friendly. I guess I have to go tonight, it does sound like fun. I walked back over to where John was, and sat down next to him.

"I see you met dumb and dumber. Dumbest must not be here tonight."

            "Dumbest, who's that?"

"Dawn Marie. I don't like her too much. So, ready to practice?" He asked me as he got up.

            "Let's go! I'm ready for it!" I said, getting up to go stretch.

"Yo, Luther! We're ready to start. Get your ass over here!" John yelled. He looked down and saw me sitting in the splits. "Youch, you can just sit there? It don't hurt or anything?"

            "Not too much. It's not too comfortable, but it doesn't hurt." I said as I stood up. Luther walked over and waited in the ring for John. He walked down, and they went through their match. I looked down at my script, and saw that I was supposed to start walking down the ramp. I walked towards the ring, and then stood and watched a little bit. The two of them knock out a ref, and then that's when I get into the ring, with a steel chair. I grabbed the chair, and slid in. Luther has his back to me, and I nail him on the head. He falls to the ground, I throw the chair out of the ring, and then get out myself. The ref wakes back up just in time to give John the three count. John gets up and celebrates, and gets a confused look on his face when he sees me walking back up the ramp. Our practice went great, and we were done pretty quickly. I went and changed, and then waited around for Torrie. I felt someone standing besides me, and looked to see the famous Rena.

            "Hi, you must be Rena. I'm Sar…"

"Sara. Yea, I know. Let's get one thing straight ok? We are only tag team partners. I don't want to be friends with you, and I don't want to talk to you much. This is MY show. Got that?" Rena snapped at me.

            "Yea, I got it. Now, Rena, you get this. I don't like you, I don't want you as a friend, and I'm not going to put up with your crap. This is not your show, you share it a bunch of wrestlers. The only time I want to spend with you is when we have to practice and at shows. I'm not here to make any new friends. If you even think of getting in my way, I swear you will regret the day you were born. I'm here for one thing, and that is to wrestle, got it?" I snapped back.

"Why you little bitch, I think we are going to get along just fine. I gotta admit, no one has ever talked to me like that before. You are different then those other bimbos. Sorry I was so mean just a few minutes ago, I was just testing you. You passed. I'll tell Stephanie that I don't mind sharing a dressing room with you. This is great, I'm not the only bitch on SmackDown. Those other fluff balls don't have the guts to stand up to me. We're have the same believe, work before play. I'll see you at the club tonight, right?" Rena asked me.

            "Uh, yea. Torrie and Jackie forced me into it. See ya."

"Ok, it was nice meeting you. See you tonight!" Rena said as she walked away.

Wow, that was a strange meeting. I guess Rena wasn't that bad. I still don't know if I trust her yet, she seems pretty sneaky. Oh well, we will get along for the time being. Now where is Torrie?

A/N: I finally decided on a song for Sara! The club is goin to be the next chapter! Peace folks!


	4. Clubs and Surprises!

A/N: Howdy Y'all! I'm back, and have tons and tons of ideas! Ah, gotta love Tennessee! It's so refreshing! Ok, well, go ahead and read!

Clubs and Surprises!

Sara's POV:

            After practice, Torrie and Jackie gave me a ride back to my place, so I could change into some party clothes. I had unlocked my door, and when we walked inside, I saw my buddy Chris sitting on my couch!

            "Holy cow! Chris, what are you doing here? I thought you were in North Carolina, with the Marine thing!" I yelled as Chris got up and I ran and gave him a big hug.

"Well, your mom called and told me the news and I decided to come surprise you! So, you're a wrestler now? I knew you could do it!" Chris said as he picked me up and spun me around. He put me down, and then I remembered that Jackie and Torrie were with me.

            "Oh, guys, this is Chris. Chris, that's Jackie and Torrie. They are wrestlers too!"

"Hi, nice to meet you Chris!" They both said. "Sara, you should bring Chris to the club with us! It'll be fun!"

            "Uh, how about it Chris?"

"Sounds ok to me! You are changing, right?" Chris said, teasing me about my messy appearance.

            "Duh! I was just going to do that Chrissy!"

"Don't call me that!" Chris replied. He hated being called Chrissy.

            "Ok, y'all just chill here, I'll be ready in five minutes!" I said as I ran into my room to change. I quickly threw on a pair of tight jeans and a black tank top. I fixed my hair, and put on a little make up and jewelry. I got out right at five minutes.

"You are 30 seconds late!" Chris yelled at me.

            "Oh my goodness! 30 seconds? Come on, let's go! Where are Jackie and Torrie?"

"They are waiting in the car." Chris said as we walked out the door.

            "You have no idea how happy I am to see you! I missed ya Chrissy!"

"I know, stop with the Chrissy, stupid!"

            "Aw, come on, you are no fun! Don't get started Chris, ya know I'll beat you!" I said as we got in the car. Jackie was driving, and Torrie was sitting shotgun.

"So, Chris, has Sara told you about John?" Torrie asked.

            "No, I haven't. Drop it!" I hissed at her. Chris would embarrass the heck out of me at the club!

"John, is he a wrestler?" Chris asked me, with a mischievous look on his face.

            "Yes. No, I don't like him, we are just partners and friends."

"Yea right! I over heard John talking about you! He so has the hotts for you! He just doesn't like that you're 19, and he's 27. I told him that eight years isn't that bad. He can't take his eyes off you. You're like one of the only girls that has ever turned him down." Torrie blurted out.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to give this punk a talking to!" Chris said, still grinning. Great, just great!

We blasted the radio the rest of the way, and then got to the club. When we got out of the car, I pleaded with Chris to not bug John. I didn't want John dealing with the obnoxious Chris! We entered the club, and I immediately saw John in the upper level, talking to some girl. Chris grabbed my hand, and led me out to the dance floor. Now Chris and me are not interested in each other, although I love him with all my heart. All he is good at is making out! The whole Marine thing ruined anything that we could've had. I have known him since high school, and he has been my rock through some hard times. We flirt constantly, but not much more than that, well, it's a friend with benefits thing! Complicated stuff! I was perfectly happy dancing with Chris to the song 'Slow Motion,' when Randy Orton came up and asked me to dance. Chris and joined Jackie, and I danced with Randy for a few songs.

"So, you're the new Diva, Sara, right?" Randy asked while we were dancing.

            "Yup. Randy, right?"

"You got it. So, how would you like to be linked to the "Legend Killer?"

            "Haha, uh, no thank you. I'm trying really hard not to date my co-workers. I'd have to think about it. I mean, I don't really know you." I said, gosh, this guy was cocky!

"Whoa, you just turned me down. Well, how about we go out to lunch sometime? Get to know each other."

            "Sure, I guess. Next time I see you, we'll go to lunch. Well, it was nice dancing with ya, but I've got to get back to my friend!" I said as I unlocked Randy's arms from my waist. I quickly went back to Chris, and sat down next to him.

John's POV:

            I saw Sara walk into the club earlier. She looked great, but had some guy with her. He was a pretty big dude, and looked a little older than her. Maybe he's her brother, or something. I had busy chatting with some ladies, and then decided to go find Sara. I have been having some issues about her age, but I'm over them now. Age is just a number! Any time I saw Sara, she was with this dude. They were out on the dance floor, grinding, and then she was out there with Orton. Man, I sure hope that guy is related to her. I walked down stairs again, and ran right into Rena.

            "Hey, you seen Sara?"

"Oh yea. She's over there, in that booth. Be careful, she's with her 'Friend.' Yea, they sure aren't doing friend stuff! I think I like this new girl! Oh, well, I'm gonna go dance now John. See ya." Rena said as she slid out to the dance floor. I rolled my eyes, and head over to the booth. I about fell over when I saw Sara. She was making out with the dude she came in with. So much for that brother theory! Damn, I guess I missed out. I stood there for a minute, and then se finally saw me.

"Oh, hey John! What's up?" She asked, as she wiped off her mouth.

            "Not much. Just wanted to know if you wanted to dance, but I see you're busy." I said, getting a little embarrassed.

"Sounds great. Oh, John this is Chris. He is my friend from high school. He's in the Marines."

"Nice to meet you, John. Go ahead and dance, I'll just chill here. Have fun!" Chris said, practically pushing her out of the booth. She smiled, and shot him a look. Finally, she grabbed my hand, and followed me out to the floor.

            "So, is he your boyfriend?"

"Chris? Yea right! We are just friends with benefits. He's a good kisser! No, I liked him back in high school, but when he enlisted, it ended. I won't date anyone in armed services. It's a weird thing. What, you jealous?"

            "Me? No, I was just wondering." I quickly said, as the song "Goodies," came on. Man, this was like our song. It described our relationship perfectly.

            "So, do you and him have sex?"

"What? No. I just kiss him. I'm trying to stay a virgin till marriage. It's my personally goal!" She replied as the song continued.

[Ciara]"i bet you want the goodiesbet you thought about itgot you all hot and botheredmayb cus i talk about itlookin for the goodieskeep on lookin cus they stay in the jarOh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh [Petey Pablo]so damn hot but so youngstill got milk on ya tongueslow down lil oneand you ain't got it allhey shawtyyou think you bad but you ain't badi'll show you what bad isbad is when you're capable of beatin the baddesti been workin at it every since I came to this planetand i ain't quite there yet but i'm gettin' better at itmatter of fact,lemme tell it to you one mo gainall i gotta do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)ain't na chick in here that I can't havebada boom bada bam ba bam! [Ciara]you're insinuating that i'm hotbut these goodies boy are notjust for any of the many men that's tryna get on topno you can't call me laterand i don't want your numberi'm not changin storiesjust respect the play i'm callin i bet you want the goodiesbet you thought about itgot you all hot and botheredmayb cus i talk about itlookin for the goodieskeep on lookin cus they stay in the jar i bet you want the goodiesbet you thought about itgot you all hot and botheredmayb cus i talk about itlookin for the goodieskeep on lookin cus they stay in the jarOh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh" 

"That's pretty cool, virgin till marriage." I said, amazed that this girl was a virgin. Shit, this made her even more desirable!

"Well, thanks for the dance. I'm gonna go hang with Chris some more. He's only here for the day. Oh, can I ride with you to the next event? I hate flying, and I heard you were driving."

            "No problem. I'll see ya later Sara! Have fun!" I replied. My smile faded, as she walked back over to Chris. Did this girl have any idea of how much she was killing me?

A/N: Ok, it'll get better. John and Chris are going to be talking in the next chapter. Sara's tough persona gets explained, it'll be a good chapter! Hope y'all liked it! More very very soon!


	5. Car Ride

A/N: Chapter 5! Thanks for your reviews everyone! Yea, so anything that happened to Sara is all true. I may exaggerate a few things, for the effect, but it's all happened, to ME! Enjoy y'all

Car Ride:

John's POV:

I got to Sara's house around eight. We had to get to North Carolina, because there was a show tomorrow. It would be a good eight-hour trip. I couldn't wait for the ride. I would be able to find out some more about Sara. I was really into this chick! I knocked on her front door, and her buddy, Chris, answered it.

"She's in the shower. Come on in. We can have a chat!"

"Uh, thanks man. You stay here last night?"

"Yea, on the couch. It's not comfortable."

"I guess not. So, you're in the Marines?"

"Uh huh, Infantry."

"That's cool. I went over to Iraq to visit with some troops. It was an awesome experience."

"I'm sure it was. Ok, listen. I love Sara with all my heart, she is one of the most important people in my life. I can tell you are into her, so we need to get a few things straight."

"Ok, I'm listening." I cautiously answered. This guy was pretty intimidating, even if he was a few inches shorter than me.

"Sara is one hell of a girl, she deserves the best. She has been through some pretty rough things, and has been hurt way too much. She doesn't trust many people, in fact, I still don't know if she full trusts me. Now I know she told you that she didn't want to date any co-workers, but the truth is, she just doesn't want to get hurt again."

"What happened to her? Who hurt her so bad?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm not going to tell you everything, because she should tell you on her own. She dated a real creep all through middle school and part of high school. He was a sick bastard, who enjoyed messing with her head. I met her right after she had wised up and broken up with him. She was so screwed up, and she was only going into 10th grade. She used to go to this church in Michigan, but the creep's sister decided to spread some rumors about her, when she brought a "Bad Kid," to church. All of her friends turned on her, and she was now known as the slut of the church. Her parents decided that it wasn't a good place to be anymore, so they found a new church. I went with them a few times, and was going to move in with them, cause I have a psycho mom. When we were in high school, I had a crush on her, and she liked me, but I was an idiot and never acted on my feelings. Sara also stopped liking me when I enlisted. In fact, I probably hurt her back then. Any ways, Sara is an awesome singer and is a great dancer. She has been doing it all her life. She's even won a few state competitions! Sara has inherited her family's depression. She struggles with it a lot, and doesn't like to take her medicine. She thinks it makes her a weak person or something like that. There is more I could tell you about that, but I think that she should be the one to tell you. It's personal stuff. Did you get all that?" Chris asked me.

"Yea. Why would anyone want to mess with her like that? She seems like a sweet person. That really ticks me off. Now why did you tell me all this?"

"Well, I'm getting sent over to Iraq in about a month. I'm telling Sara before you guys' leave. I need to know that someone will be there to look out for her, and you seem to be up for the job. Now tell me one thing, what do you want from Sara? If it's sex, you won't be getting it anytime soon."

"I already know about that. I just want to get to know her. I already asked her out, and she said no. I think I understand why she did now. I don't know, there's just something about her, it draws me in. Don't worry, she'll be in good hands while you're gone. Thanks for filling me in."

"No problem, you seem like a decent guy. By the way, Sara could care less about age differences. She goes for the older guys! Oh, and if you hurt her, in ANY way, I will kill you. I'm dead serious, even if I get thrown in jail, you will not be around to bug her. I'm a Marine. We have access to guns, and I'm not afraid to use one of them. Remember, I'm a trained killer." Chris told me, with a dead serious tone.

"I won't hurt her man, calm down. It sounds like she's had enough hurt for her life. Thanks man! By the way, did she happen to say anything about me to you? Do I have a chance dawg?"

"Hmm, I'd say you have a pretty good chance with you. She seems to be a little interested in you."

"Are you sure?" I asked Chris, my mood getting better.

"Yea. She didn't want me to talk to you, so she must be into you. She thinks I scare off anyone she likes." Chris said, with a smile on his face.

"I can see why. Do you use the death threat on everyone?"

"Basically. I mean, she's like family to me. Take care of her man."

"I will."

That was certainly an interesting talk. This dude was certainly protective of her. I hope he'll be all right in Iraq. Sara seems to really care about him.  
"Hey John! You ready?"

I looked up and had to force my jaw shut. Damn, she looked hott! She had on a pair of really, really, short, shorts on, and a black tank top on, that had Marines written across it. How am I going to survive this car ride?

"John, hello?"

"Huh, oh. Yea, let's get your stuff out to the car." I said, as I managed to stop staring at her.

"Ok! Chris, grab my stuff!"

"Aw, come on, do I have to? You're a wrestler now, you can carry it yourself!" Chris said as he grabbed her bags.

"Just shut up and do it, Chrissy!"

"Enough with the Chrissy! Gosh, what do you have in here? Bricks?"

"Clothes, and makeup. Hurry it up slow poke!"

Man, they act just like brother and sister, except for the kissing part. Chris put her stuff in the back of the Explorer that I had rented, and then I hopped in the car, when I heard her tell Sara that they had to talk. I saw her get really upset, and then start crying. Chris wrapped his arms around her, and led her to the car.

"Bye Sara, go kick some ass!"

"I will. Please come see me before you leave. God, if I don't see you before, be safe. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, or, well, you know. I love you Chris!" Sara said in between sobs.

"You know I'll be fine. I get to kick some Arab butts! Have a good trip, and work hard. I love you too! Bye John, take care of her for me!" Chris said as he winked at me.

"Ya know I will man! Bye, it was nice talking to you."  
"Bye Chris, I'll call you later. Wait, could you come to the show tomorrow? It's in North Carolina."

"No, I have to go back up to Michigan and visit mom, and everyone else. I'll watch it on TV though! Now get in the car, and stop crying. See ya later!" Chris said as he shut the door. He waved once more, and went over to his car, and got in. We both watched as he pulled out of the parking lot, and took off.

"You ok?" I asked as I realized that she was still crying.

"I'll be fine. I just worry about him. He is going to get killed over there."

"Naw, he'll be fine. You gotta be positive about these things. Now, let's hit the road!

"I guess you're right. So did Chris threaten you while I was in the shower?"

"Well, he did use the 'I'm a Marine, we're trained killers' thing. He can be pretty scary, especially since he's telling the truth. That dude cares a lot about you."

"Yea, he does. He has been there for me through a whole heck of a lot. Did he tell you about the creep in Michigan?"

"Only a little. What exactly happened?" I asked, hoping she would tell me.

"Well, he never actually admitted that we were together. He'd ignore me in front of most people, but then when we were alone, it was different. He was good at manipulating, and mind games. I was third string to him. When one girl wasn't interested in him, and another wasn't, I was there. The worst thing was that I knew it. I watched him play me like a fool, and I let it happen. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have put up with that for so many years. Then everyone turned on me, and yea. The sad thing is, that I still love him. If I saw him, I would roll over and do it all over again. I guess I'm just a weak person."

"No, you're not. I'm sorry that he did that to you. How long did it go on?"

"Well, I had liked him since 4th grade. When I got into 7th grade, it all started. I finally wised up in 9th grade. I guess it was about 4 or 5 years. I'm still kind of messed up from it too."

"Chris mentioned that. What about his sister?"

Sara suddenly got a look on her face of pure hatred. "She is a sick little witch. I hope that she is miserable for her whole life. Next time I see her, I am going to hurt her. She will regret what she did to me."

Whoa, I had just hit a nerve.  
"Did Chris also tell you about my depression?"

"He just said that you had it. Nothing much."

"Yea, after everyone turned on me, I was pretty messed up. In 10th grade, I almost killed myself. My mom was in the basement, and I opened up the shelf, and pulled out the pills. I had them in my hand, but I put them back. That's when I got my depression meds. I don't take them though, it just proves that I'm weak. Yea, my mom didn't know what to do. I finally convinced her to let me move to Tennessee. I stayed with one of her friends for about a year. It helped a little bit, but I still get hit with depression. I'm not suicidal anymore, it's only crossed my mind once since I got back from Tennessee. I am a screwed up person, still want to go out with me John?"

"Yes. You seem like a great person. I'd just like to get to know you now. Ok with you? I mean, I'd love to go out with you, but it seems like you are not interested. Let me know when you are, ok?"

"Good answer. Ok, I'll let you know! You seem like a cool guy, at least the suicide story didn't scare you off. I didn't make any of that up though."

"It doesn't really bug me. Oh, you are not a weak person. You've gone through a whole hell of a lot, and you are only 19. That's an accomplishment. I kind of admire you!" I said, trying to cheer her up.

"Aw, thanks. I'll be twenty October 28th. That's only, about three months away!"

"Ok, that's cool. We'll do something for your birthday. So, what else can you tell me about yourself?"

"Let's see, it's kind of weird, but a little interesting. I want to get married in Vegas. My mom hates that, but I think it's romantic. I want kids, but would rather adopt. Too much pain involved with pregnancy. My mom and I get along, but we have our moments. My dad is great, but is too concerned with his sailboat. I hate that boat, I always fall of it! I have two dogs at home with my parents, I also have a fat cat, but he is annoying. Anything else?"

"Hmm, favorite food?"

"Oh gosh, I LOVE Italian food! It's so yummy! I hate math, and barely passed math in high school. What a waste of my time!"

"Yea, Italian's good!"

"So John, aren't you supposed to be this health food freak?"

"Well, sort of. I do like to eat an occasional large pizza or fast food. I'm not that bad, I don't like going out getting drunk, although I do occasionally drink."

"That's cool. I looked up some stuff on you. Did anyone ever tell you that you looked like a Vanilla Ice wannabe back in your OVW days?"

"Hey now! It worked though! Yea, I did have that hair thing going on. I write my own stuff though!"

"That's a bonus! I like you now, MUCH better! Well, I'm gonna get some sleep. I need my beauty sleep!"

"No, you don't! You're already gorgeous! I mean, you look great, uh, I'm gonna shut up now!" I said, getting flustered as I looked at her.

"You are a very funny man! Wake me up when we get there!"

"Ok, I will!"

Ten minutes later, Sara was out. She falls asleep fast! Sounds like she has had a tough life. I'm glad she didn't kill herself though, I would've never met her! She wants to get married in Vegas? That's pretty cool! Hmm, I think SmackDown is going to be in Las Vegas in a few months. Aw shit, I think I'm falling in love with this girl!

A/N: Aww, how sweet! Next chapter should be up tomorrow. Please review and let me know what y'all think! Peace!


	6. Big Debut!

A/N: Long day, very tired. Sorry if it's not the best chapter in the world. Don't own anyone famous, just Sara. Just a little warning, my imagination is running wild today, and I have the PERFECT people to play villains. Remember, you have been warned! Enjoy Y'all

Debut Night

John's POV:

We had gotten to the hotel around eight, and went out to eat before heading back. Sara and I were sharing a room, but it had two beds, damn it! We laid there and watched TV for a few hours, and I finally fell asleep around twelve. I woke up once during the night, and could have sworn that I heard someone crying. It stopped as soon as it started, so I just went back to sleep. I woke up round nine, and saw that Sara wasn't in her bed. That was weird, it was pretty early and she doesn't seem the early riser type. I got up and changed into my clothes, and then went to go find her. Right when I was walking out the door, I heard a cell phone ringing. I turned around, and saw Sara's cell phone sitting on the table, so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"It's John, who is this?"

"Oh, hi. It's Chris. Is Sara up yet? Wait, what are you doing in her room?"

"We shared a room, two beds, don't get all upset. I guess she's up, because she ain't in the room. I was just about to go find her."

"She's up this early? Wow, that's really weird. Usually you'd be lucky if she got up by one in the afternoon."

"Really, whoa, she's a late sleeper!" I said, making a mental note.

"Well, did she get up in the night?"

"I don't know. I only woke up once, cause I thought I heard someone crying. It stopped right away, so I just thought I was hearing things."

"Oh shit, does the hotel have a work out room?"

"Uh, yea. Why?"

"Does it happen to have a punching bag?" Chris asked me, sounding worried.

"I think, why? What's wrong?"

"Ok, I have a feeling that she's down there. Go check, and have her call me back when you find her. I'm not getting shipped out for another five months, they changed their mind. I just wanted to tell her."

"That's cool. Well, I'm gonna go find Sara now. Bye.

"Bye, good luck man!" Chris said as he hung up. Hmm, I wonder if I did hear someone crying last night. Hey, maybe it was Sara!

I quickly left the room, and ran down to the hotel gym. I heard someone beating on the punching bag, and cautiously opened the door.

"Yo, Sara! You in here?" I asked, as I stuck my head in. I didn't get a response, but still heard someone hitting the bag. I walked in, and followed the noise, right to the punching bag. Sara was there, beating the hell out of the thing.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked, hoping to get her attention. She finally quit hitting the punching bag, and looked up.

"What do you want John?" she asked me, with a nasty tone in her voice.

"Well, I was wondering where you were. Chris called, wants you to call him back. Whoa, your hands are bleeding!" I said when I noticed the blood dripping off her hands.

"So?" was my only response as she started hitting the bag again.

"You should probably stop, that looks like it hurts, bad." I said, still looking at her hands.

"Don't care. It doesn't hurt that bad."

I watched as she kept attacking the punching bag. She had a single piece of tape on each hand, but they were red, soaked by the blood from her hands. This wasn't good, not good at all.

"Why you beating on the bag so hard? Something happen last night?"

"Yes. Would you please leave me alone? I just need to hit something right now, and I don't want it to be you."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened. Seriously, you need to stop hitting the punching bag. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"I got a call from my mom. She's going to be at the show, when we go to Detroit. She told my grandma about it, and now the creep and witch are going to be there. I told you, now leave!" she shouted at me.

"Wait, I thought your mom didn't go there anymore? I'm a little confused, explain it better."

"My grandma still goes to that church. I guess the prick decided that he wants to apologize, and he invited himself when he heard her talking about it."

"So, isn't that a good thing?"

"Heck no! You don't know this guy. This is just another game, he's trying to get inside my head again, not like he ever left it. John, the prick is trying to screw me over, and mess me up. They hate me, his sister and him. They're gonna try to ruin everything, my career, my life! God, why can't they leave me alone? The damage has already been done, do they really want me to try and kill myself again? I mean, I don't answer his calls, but he leaves me messages. I tell myself not to listen to them, but I wind up listening anyways. Why am I so stupid?" Sara said as she sat down on the floor.

Whoa, either this chick has serious mental problems, or these are some seriously sick, twisted fuckers.

"Sara, calm down. What messages? Why do they want to do this to you?"

"I don't know. Their mom is kind of a psycho, and she beat herself up, to bring back her husband. She faked being assaulted. She was friends with my mom, and made her promise not to tell Haley, David's sister. Haley has been out to get me ever since. You think she'd go after my mom, but I guess I'm the easier target. I don't know why David is bugging me, I wish that he would stop calling. I'm trying to get over him, and it's not any easier with him leaving me messages. Geez, my hands are a mess." Sara said as she gazed at her hands. Yea, her hands were a mess.

"Come on, let' get you back to the room, and clean up your hands. Do you still have the messages?"

"Yes."

"Well, I want to listen to them. Don't worry about those assholes, I won't let them bug you. I promise, they won't be able to hurt you when I'm around." I said, as I helped her get up. She was a wreck right now, so I guess some of this must be true. God, what kinds of people are going to church nowadays?

I got Sara back to the room, and washed and bandaged her hands. She had cut one pretty bad, but that was about it. She handed me her phone, and I listened to a few of the messages. God, she wasn't making this shit up! Each message was different, one said, "I love you, and I know you love me. I will get you back!" Another said that he would have her, and no one could keep them apart. A few of them told her that she was ugly, and that there was no one else besides him, that would want her. They were mostly all like that, but the last few were from a chick, I'm guessing his sister. She was creepy sounding, and made weird threats. One of them ended with, "Too bad you didn't kill yourself. It would've been easier."

"Sara, have you called the cops? This is some serious shit!" I said, as I handed her back her phone.

"Yes. They said until something was actually attempted or done, that I had nothing. I even let them hear the messages. Dumb cops, they are virtually pointless. Did I mention that the dad has connections with the mob?"

"No, this ain't good."

"Well, their dad still likes me. He's a cool dude, just got stuck with a psycho wife, and twisted daughter."

"I guess that helps a little bit. Does Chris know about this?"

"Most of it. He's already threatened David once, but I guess it didn't help. I bet you thought I was crazy, or making this stuff up didn't you?"

"Well, it crossed my mind. Don't you think you should get you number changed?"

"I have, twice. Somehow they still get it."

"Hmm, I got an idea! You could get it in my name! They won't be able to get it then. Only give it to your family. They don't bug your family, do they?"

"That might work. No. I think their plan is to make me seem crazy. I guess a mental hospital wouldn't be that bad, wait, a little too much white!" Sara said, cracking a joke.

"Well, at least you can find something funny in all this. We can go get you a new phone service next week. " I said, as I sat down on the bed, facing Sara.

"Yea, humor can cure anything. John, it's great that you want to help me, but I don't want them bugging you too. Believe me, they will. Chris gets an occasional call, but he just ignores it. If only I could! All I'm saying is that you can still get out of this. I don't want you getting hurt, that would be really bad."

"I'm a big boy, I'll be alright. There is NO way that I'm going to let get near you. Have they actually tried to hurt you?"

"No. It's all a mental game. They want me to do the dirty work for them. Haley knows about my depression problem, and so does David. Sick, isn't it?"

"Yea, this is crazy! You're so young, and you have so much shit to deal with."

"Yup. Well, I'm ok now. Let's get to the arena, I want to get ready for my big debut!" Sara said, suddenly perking up. She sure was a strong girl, I can't believe that she actually thought that she was a weak person. I smiled at her, and got up and grabbed our bags. Sara went out first, and stood by the car, waiting for me. I unlocked the car, and we both got in.

While we were driving, I took a quick glance at Sara. God, she's beautiful. I wonder if she knew that? I have a feeling that she believes that freak, and thinks she's ugly. If she gave me a chance, I'm sure I could erase that thought from her mind!

Sara's POV:

Gosh, I hate telling people about the psycho's in my life. It's just embarrassing! I'm surprised that John hasn't been scared off yet! I bet he'll be gone in a matter of weeks. It's really sweet that he's trying to help me, with the cell phone thing. I guess it would be nice to not have a call from them. John is really a sweet guy, I might even be able to trust him. Maybe I should give him a chance, he's earned it! He was a really good-looking man, I wonder if he would like to meet my family? I think even my mom would like him. SmackDown is going to be in Vegas soon! I wonder what our kids would like? Shoot, why am I thinking about that stuff? We are not even dating! Gosh, I'm pathetic!

I must have laughed out loud, cause John looked over at me.

"What you laughing about?"

"Your dumbo ears!" I said, his ears were big, but they were cute too!

"Hey, leave the ears alone!"

"No, they are cute! Don't take it the wrong way, I like your big ears!" I said as I pulled on his ear.

"Yea, well, I like your big boobs!" John blurted out. My mouth dropped, and I gave him the eye as he turned a deep shade of red. "Shit, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did Mr. Cena!" I said, still looking at him.

"I'm sorry, please, don't hate me. I didn't mean it that way. It came out wrong, I like you for a lot more than that!" John said, still flustered.

"Don't worry about it John, you are not the first guy to admit liking my boobs! It's all forgotten!" I said, laughing.

"God, I thought I had majorly screwed up there! Ok, it's forgotten! Whoa, we're at the arena! You ready to go warm up?" John asked me as he got out of the car.

"Yea, I think so. John, I'm getting nervous! What if I screw up? I could get fired!"

"Don't worry, you will do fine! Come on, let's go!"

SmackDown, Sara's POV:

The night was going as planned. I had interfered in John's match, and he had won. Now, Rena was going to reveal me to John, because he was seriously confused. I was waiting at the entrance, waiting for my music to hit. Rena had just gone out, and I decided to listen to them talk.

"What do you want Sable? I want the chick that helped me in my match to come out here, and you are not her!"

"Now wait a minute John, I'm going to do you a big favor. You want to know who helped you right?"

John stood in the ring, and shook his head as he watched Rena make her way down to him.

"Well, you might want to be a little nicer to me, because I know who it was!"

"Who is she Sable?" John asked, getting agitated.

"Hmm, I don't think I want to tell you now. Didn't your mommy teach you to be nice to girls?" Rena asked as she stopped in front of John. She smirked at him, and he got even madder. He finally reached out, and grabbed Rena by her arm, "Who is she Sable? You best be telling me!"

Rena just got a bigger smile on her face, and it bugged John even more. He finally let her go, and then she grabbed the mic, and started talking again.

"Ok, I'll tell you! Sara, come on out!" Rena yelled as my music suddenly hit. I had chosen the song "Take Me Away," By Christina Vidal. It's from the movie "Freaky Friday," and I just love it! I made my way down to the ring, and couldn't help but smile, when I heard the fans cheering! I hopped over the ropes, and walked next to Rena.

"John, meet my cousin, Sara King." Rena said, as she continued smirking.

"Wait a minute, you two are cousins?" John asked, looking confused again.

"Yup, we are John. It's nice to meet you. I'm a BIG fan!" I said, reaching out a hand. John looks at my hand, and then shakes it.

"Well, ok. You are one kick ass chick, you know that?"

"Why as a matter of fact, I do! Thank you very much!" I said, batting my eyelashes at John.

"Now Sable, why didn't you tell us that you had a gorgeous cousin? I mean, Damn!" John said as he eyed me over.

"You never asked! Come on Sara!" Rena said as she got out of the ring. I didn't follow her, but stayed and continued flirting with John. Rena turned around, and shouted, "Sara, get out here, NOW!" I finally broke my gaze with John, and hurried out of the ring. The fans were still cheering their heads off, and then I was backstage again.  
"Good job out there Sara! You are a natural!" Rena said as she gave me a hi-five.

"Thanks, I wasn't even nervous. It was awesome!" I said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"It only gets better! You are going to be a fan favorite. It'll be even better once you are paired off with John. He knows how to work the crowd. I'll see you later!" Rena said as she walked down the hall towards the dressing room. Gosh, that was so awesome! I followed behind her, and then decided to go see John in his dressing room instead. I knocked on the door, and heard John shout, "Come in!"  
I smiled, and walked into the room. John was digging through his bag, looking for something, when he finally turned around and saw me.

"Hey, you did great out there! The fans love you already! So, how did you like it?"

"It was so awesome! I've never had so much fun in my life! It'll only get better once we start working together!" I said, as John walked towards me.

"Damn right!" John said as he pulled me into a hug. We stayed that way for a few minutes, until John went to let go.  
"John, wait!" I said, as I took a deep breathe.

"What?" he asked as he looked down at me.

I smiled, and then stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I quickly pulled away, and then got embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!" I said, as I began to back up towards the door.

"No, its ok. I didn't mind!" John said as he smiled at me.

"Really?" I asked, trying to slow my beating heart down.

"Yea. So, does this mean you want to go out with me now?" John asked as he walked towards me.

"Yes it does!" I answered.

"Great, because I've been waiting to do this!" John said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Waiting to do what?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"This!" John said as he bent his head down and kissed me.

He was definitely a better kisser than Chris! Aw man, could I really be falling in love with this man? I mean, we just started dating!

A/N: Hehe! They kissed! Sorry if I messed up the story with the psychos! I just had to have something dramatic! Let me know what y'all think!


	7. Stormy Nights

A/N: Y'all know the deal, I own nothing, cept Sara. I might include the psychos in this chapter, or I might be nice and give Sara a break! Guess you'll just have to read to find out!

Chance of Thunderstorms:

John's POV:

Sara and I have been dating ever since North Carolina, which was about a month ago! I had taken her to get a new cell phone service, but it was in my name. Those freaks hadn't called her old cell phone much, only about a call a week. I answered it once, but they hung up right away. I bet they weren't planning on someone else answering! Sara was now my manager, and occasional tag team partner. Rena had left the WWE, once again, so they paired us up earlier than expected. She was a few days away from being the Women's Champion, and was kicking the other SmackDown Diva's asses!

We were in Oklahoma tonight, and the show had gone off great. Afterwards, we decided to go out and find some place to eat.

"Sara, you ready?" I shouted into the women's locker room.

"Hang on, I'm talking to my mom on the phone!" she yelled back.  
"I'll be waiting in the hall for ya!"

"Ok John!"

I put my stuff down, and sat down in the middle of the hallway and waited for her to get off the phone. God, it was already 11 p.m. I just want some food!

Sara's POV:

"I don't think that you should be spending so much time with John. It will just add more pressure to the relationship. He is a wrestler after all, they usually don't have to work for attention."

"Mom, you haven't even met him. Gosh, he's a great guy, and has not put any pressure on me to do anything. Weren't you the one who told me to not judge a book by its cover? Just keep your mind open, cause you're meeting him soon."

"Well, yes. I never thought that you would listen to me though. Anyway, how are you doing?" My mom asked, changing the subject. Gosh, I hate when she does that.

"I'm fine. I love the whole wrestling thing. It's so much fun!"

"Yea, I've watched on Thursdays. Don't you think that you come off a little slutty on TV?"

"Oh my gosh, mom! Do you have to criticize every thing about my profession? I mean, it's all an act! I know that you don't approve of wrestling, but get over it already! I am happy, and I love going to work everyday. Can you go one minute without nit-picking every aspect of my life? I'm still a virgin, I'm still a Christian, and I don't feel like I'm doing anything wrong! Get over it!!" I yelled into the phone.

"I'm just trying to help you! Watch your tone with me young lady!" My mom yelled back into the phone.

"You know what? I'm done with this. You wonder why I left home so quickly? Well go look in the mirror, and there's your answer! I can never do anything right with you! Bye, I'll see you in two months, if you can get off your high horse long enough to be PROUD of your daughter! Tell dad that I said hi, and tell Nana that I'll call her later. Bye mom." I said as I snapped my phone shut. The nerve of her! She is always finding something wrong in everything that I do! Then she puts me on a guilt trip and I end up apologizing, FOR NOTHING! She'll probably be calling later, so I guess I should go and try to enjoy what's left of my night. I grabbed my bag and went to go find John. He was sitting in the hall, waiting for me.

"John, I'm ready. Let's go." I said as I started walking down the hall, towards the exit.

"I take it you and your mom got in a fight again? Please tell me that it wasn't over me again." John replied as he caught up to me.

"Fine, I won't. She has issues, she'll change her mind once she meets you though. It's not just you, it's the whole wrestling thing. She doesn't approve. Anyways, where do you want to eat? I'm starving!"

"Let's just stop at a McDonald's. I'm pretty tired, and wouldn't mind going back to the hotel to relax." John answered as he threw our bags in the rental car. We had flown to Oklahoma, I was a wreck for that flight. I really hate flying! I feel sorry for John, he had to work really hard to keep me calm, and I finally was able to fall asleep on the plane, five minutes before we landed! John pulled out of the arena parking lot, and drove around the city looking for a McDonald's. I flipped on the radio, and found a radio station playing some rap. Nelly's new song, "My place," was on, and I like that song, so I left it on.  
"Oh, we get to listen to the good music today?" John asked, with a grin on his face.

"Yea, I like this song!" I said as I laid my head back on the seat. My mind started wandering to the psychos. I hadn't heard much from them, and I was beginning to get a little nervous. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

Sara's Dream:  
"You should've known that we would eventually get you." Haley said to me as David held my arms.

"Please, just let me go! What did I do to you?" I screamed.

"You don't know? Oh well, now you'll never know!" Haley said as she forced a gun into my hands.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, we have gloves on. Your fingerprints are on the gun, so no one will know that you didn't kill yourself. Great plan, ain't it?" Haley said, as a sick grin spread across her face.

"I thought of this, by the way!" David added in. It was then I saw John lying on the floor, shot and bleeding to death. "Oh yea, you'll be the one suspected of killing your boyfriend! I swear, I'm a genius!"

"Please, not John! No God, please! I don't want to die!" I screamed. Haley and David both stared at me, ad then I heard a gunshot and screamed.

End Dream:

"Sara, wake up!" John said, shaking my shoulders.

"Oh God, oh my God! It was just a dream, oh God." I said as I tried to stop breathing so hard.

"Are you ok? You muttered something, and then started screaming." John said, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yea, I'm ok. Just a nightmare. Hey, we're back at the hotel." I said, as I adjusted in the seat.

"Yea, I couldn't find a McDonald's so I just gave up. I stopped at a gas station and picked up some junk food, it should hold us over for the night." John said as he jumped out of the car. "Are you sure you're ok, you look a little pale."

"I think I just need to lie down. They killed me, but made it look like I killed myself. It was so real!" I said, as I slid out of the car.

"Wow, that's weird! I'm glad it was just a dream. Come on, let's get inside. It's starting to rain, and it looks like a storm's coming."

"Whoa, that is a evil looking sky. I hope it doesn't storm, I'm a little scared of them. Nothing major, but I just don't like thunder." I said, as I gazed at the lightning show above us.

"Ok, I want to catch the weather report, I mean, we are in Oklahoma, it is tornado central!" John said as he opened the door, and threw our bags on the floor. I tried to force a smile, but deep down was petrified. Tornados? Those can kill you! Oh man, I was not going to get any sleep tonight! I walked into the room, and plopped down on my bed. I was already in a pair of pajama pants, and had a tank top on. I was hot, so I decide to sleep in my sports bra and pants. I got up and brushed my teeth, and then went back to my bed. I pulled the covers around me, and tried to ignore the thunder and the weather report. Maybe if I fall asleep before the storm gets major, I will be able to sleep through it. I rolled over, and saw John sitting on the bed, taking his shirt off. Gosh, this was torture! He crawled into his bead, with only his boxers on, and listened to the weather report.

"Well folks, we are going to have quite a loud night. Severe thunderstorms will be in our area for the rest of tonight, and most of tomorrow. Don't plan on getting much sleep, because many counties are under a tornado warning..." was all the weatherman said before John turned the volume down on the TV.

"Good night Sara. I'm leaving the TV on just in case we get a tornado warning." John said as he rolled over to face me.

"Night John. I'll see you in the morning. Wake me up if we have to take cover in the bathroom." I said, trying to make myself loosen up.

"Ok, I'll do that." John replied, as he shut his eyes. A few minutes later, I heard John snoring softly. Not fair, he is already asleep, and I'm lying here terrified of a storm. The thunder got louder, and I'm sure the walls shook with each BOOM! I practically jumped out of bed, and then focused on the TV. The county right next to us had a Tornado warning, and had three touchdowns reported. Wonderful, we're next! I rolled over, and put the pillow over my head, trying to block out the noise. A loud crash of thunder made me fall out of bed, and I just missed cracking my head on the nightstand. Good grief, this was ridiculous. I sat up on the floor, and pulled my blanket and pillow down to the floor. Maybe this would be better for sleeping.

"Babe, what are you doing on the floor?" John mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm just chilling. No, I fell out of bed. This storm is crazy!" I said, as I sat up, once again.

"Well, good luck!" John said as he laughed and rolled over again. I lied on the floor, and listened to the thunder, wide-eyed and awake. I looked at the TV, and we still didn't have a Tornado warning. I sat back up, and leaned against my bed. Why the heck am I lying on a hotel floor? Ew, I wonder how dirty it is down here? I looked up at John, and then looked back at my bed. I don't think John would mind if I joined him, I mean, we're adults, I can sleep with someone without having sex with them. I threw my pillow and blanket back on the bed, and got up and crawled into bed with John. Ok, this was a little better. Thunder shook our room, and I moved closer to John.

"Sara, what are you doing?" John asked me as he turned to face me.

"John, I am so afraid of thunder storms. I'm freaked out right now! Sorry, the floor was really uncomfortable."

"Whatever. I could care less where you sleep. You're afraid of storms? They are nothing! Just ignore it!" John said, trying to calm me down. There was another loud crash, and I buried my head in John's chest. He just chuckled, and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not funny John!" I said as I looked up at him.

"Maybe not to you!" John laughed, as he held me tighter. I kicked him, and turned my back towards him.

"Hey, don't be that way! Ok, It's not funny!"

"No, its NOT!" I said, as I pulled the covers over my head. Will this storm just get finished already? John ducked down under the covers, and pulled me closer to him.

"I think I know how to get your mind off the storm!" John said, with a mischievous grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes, and stared at him. John moved closer to me, and then leaned down and gave me a kiss. I eagerly kissed back, yea, this definitely got the storm off my mind! We made out for a little while, until John was on top of me, caressing my body with his hands. I honestly didn't care, because my hands were wandering too! I felt John's hands begin to pull down my pajama bottoms, and I responded by moving my hands to the rim of his boxers. Suddenly, I realized what I was about to do when a siren started blaring.

"John, no! I'm sorry, I can't do this. Remember, no sex till marriage. What's that noise?" I gasped as I moved out from under him.

"I'm sorry Sara. I just got a little carried away. I don't want you to give it up to me, in a Oklahoma hotel. You have your beliefs, I respect that. It makes you even sexier!"

"It's not all your fault, I was just as bad. Is that a tornado siren?"

"Oh shit, it is!" John said as he jumped out of bed. We both looked at the TV, and saw the warning for our county. Then they said that a tornado had been spotted in the town that we were staying in.

I looked at John, petrified. "John, what are we going to do? The tornado is coming right towards us!"

"I uh, get in the bathroom, bring the blankets and pillows, put on one of my jerseys, and I'll be right there. You don't want to be wearing just a pair of pajama pants and a sports bra. I'll be right in, I want to see the tornado!" John said as he threw on a pair of pants and a shirt.

"No way, I'm staying with you. I kind of want to see a tornado too!" I said, throwing on one of his jerseys.

"Whatever you say, lets go!" John said as he wrapped an arm around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and hung on for dear life. We opened the door, and it was really dark outside. I looked around, and then saw the tornado. It was a few miles away, and looked like it was headed right for us!

"John, I'm scared!" I yelled, so he could hear me.

"I am too. Ok, I've seen a tornado, let's get in the bathroom!" John said as he pulled me back into the room. We grabbed the pillows and blankets, and then ran into the bathroom. I got into the tub, and then John jumped on top of me, and covered us with the blankets.

"Why are you on top?"

"Well, I've watched Storm Stories before. If the tornado hits, I want to cover you, to protect you. I don't want the debris to hit you, and hurt you. That's why. If anyone's gonna get hurt, it's gonna be ME!" John said, as he peered out from under the blankets.

"Aw, that's really sweet of you. You think that it'll hit us? I mean my dad said that he sat on his front porch in Dallas and watched a tornado two blocks away from his house with his brother when he was younger. It missed his house and the neighbors, but destroyed everything else."

"Let's hope so." John replied, with a terrified look on his face. The lights in the bathroom went off, and I knew right then that we had lost power. We both laid there in silence, praying. We could hear the tornado, and I knew right then that we were going to get hit by it. I grabbed on to John, and he clung on to me, and together we waited and listened. There was a deafening crack, and it sounded like a train was running right next to us. I heard windows start to break, and then started screaming. The door flew open in the bathroom, and soon my screaming couldn't be heard. John had a death grip on me, and I had my nails dug into his shirt. I could hear things crashing outside, and then a few minutes later, everything was silent. I opened my eyes, and stared at John. We both sat up, and looked around. The bathroom was pretty much intact, with a tree branch and busted window. We walked out, and the walked into the room. One of the beds was missing, and the front half of the room was gone. I looked outside, and the rental car was lodged in the second floor of the hotel. This didn't look too good. John walked in front of me, and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked next to him. He didn't have to answer, because I looked out, and saw what had him speechless. The hotel was completely destroyed, and only our room, the lobby, and the rooms next to and above us were still standing.

"Oh my God!" I said as my mouth dropped open.

"Yea, we were lucky. Some one upstairs was looking out for us, that's for sure." John said as he put an arm around me.

"Yes, we are Very lucky John. This is crazy! Let me get my camera!" I said as I turned around and found my bag, right where I had left it. I pulled out a camera, and started snapping pictures. I wanted this to show everyone, because I doubt that they'd believe us without proof. Thank you Lord!

John's POV:

This was crazy! I mean, a tornado destroying the hotel, but missing our room and a few others? Maybe it was a sign or something. I looked down at Sara, and saw her busy snapping pictures of the wreckage.

"Sara, come here, I want to ask you something."

"What sweetie?" she asked as she walked back over to me.

"Well, since SmackDown is going to be in Las Vegas in two days, uh, I was thinking that maybe we could, um, get married?" I asked her, hoping that I wasn't being an idiot and rushing into something. Sara just stared at me, with her mouth hanging open.

"Sara King, will you marry me?" I asked again, hoping to get a response.

"Uh, I, well, yes, I mean no, wait, uhm..."

A/N: hehehe! Gotta love the late night energy drinks! They just make me goofy! Yea, John proposed, and they've only been dating for a month! I wonder what Sara will say? Now I may sound weird, but I do seriously want to get married in Las Vegas! Well let me know if y'all think she should say yes or no. I'm undecided right now, and could use some feedback! Peace Y'all!


	8. Viva Las Vegas!

A/N: This could be last update in a few days. I somehow killed my computer, and am using a spare. I'll try to update when I can, but I hate technology! Own only Sara, no one famous. If you want to sue me, go right ahead. Ya won't even get enough money to pay your lawyer's bill! Thanks for feedback everyone! I feel so loved!

Viva Las Vegas!

John's POV:

Damn it, she still wasn't answering. All she could say was, "Yea, wait, no, um..." I really hope that she answers, even if its no. What if she breaks up with me, because I move to fast?

"Sara, could you please answer?" I asked her as she just stared at me.

"Are you serious John? I mean, that is a huge question, and you don't even have a ring." She replied, as she sat down on a broken tree branch.

The ring, shit! I had a ring, it was in my bag. I had actually bought it a week ago. I saw Sara looking at it, and I decided to buy it. It was a spur of the moment thing!

"Wait right here! I swear to God, I bought a ring last week. It was in my bag, but I just have to find it!" I said as I went back into what was left of our room and began desperately looking for my bag. Sara came back inside, and sat down on the remaining bed, staring at me in shock. I finally found my bag, and dumped it out on the floor. Yes, The ring was still in there! I turned around and walked over to where Sara was sitting. I decided to do this the right way, and knelt down on one knee, in front of her.

"Ok, Sara King, will you marry me?" I asked as I opened the ring box.

She looked down at the ring, and then looked up at me, as a smile slowly crept across her face.

"Yes, I'll marry you John. There's only one thing that I have to have in Vegas."

"What?" I asked as I slipped the ring on her finger.

"Can we please get married by Elvis?"

"Whatever you want. Elvis?" I replied. I couldn't believe that she had said yes!

"I LOVE Elvis! He was so hott when he was younger! I really like his movies too! Thanks baby!" Sara said as she gazed at the ring on her finger. "John, how did you know that I liked this ring?"

"I saw you looking at it in the store, and went back and bought it later. I was gonna ask your dad's permission and everything when we were in Detroit, but I just couldn't wait that long!"

"Aw, you were going to do that? I'm glad you didn't though, I don't think that he'd say yes. Oh man, how am I going to tell my parents? What the heck, its my life, not there's. Although, my dad will probably be the nicer one of the bunch. Either that or my Nana! Man, I'm so happy! I mean, we are moving a little fast, but who cares? It'll be fun getting to know each other better!" Sara exclaimed.

"Yea, you're right! I love you Sara!" I said as I pulled her into my arms.

"I love you too! Oh my gosh, do you think that everyone's All right?"

"Yea. Mostly everyone flew out earlier tonight, and those who didn't, were at a different hotel. Ok, I think we should probably go find some shelter. I think it might rain again!"

"Oh no, not another tornado!" Sara gasped as she grabbed her bag.

"Don't worry, I doubt there'll be anything else tonight, I mean, this morning!" I replied as I put my stuff back in my bag, and grabbed Sara's bag from her. We walked out of the room, and met up with the survivors in the parking lot. I couldn't help but smile, because in three days, I would be married to the girl I loved!

Sara's POV:

Holy cow, three days had passed by like three months! John and I were finally in Vegas, and had another two days until the show! John was out finding a wedding chapel that had Elvis, and I was in the hotel room, sitting and thinking. The ringing of my cell phone brought me out of my deep thoughts. I looked at my phone, and saw that it was my friend, Jenna.

"Hey Jenna!" I said, as I answered.

"Hey girl! How's life? I've been watching SmackDown on Thursdays, you are awesome! So what's going on, and who is that gorgeous man you are paired with?" Jenna asked me.

"Well, life is going great! That guy I work with is also my, fiancé! His name's John."

"What the fuck? You are engaged? When did this happen? I am so going to be a bridesmaid! Oh my God, you're getting married before me, and I'm three years older than you! When did he propose?"

"Three days ago. Yea, about that bridesmaid thing, it probably won't happen for a while."

"Why not?"

"That's the funny thing, we're in Vegas for a show, and you know how I've always wanted to get married in Las Vegas. We're getting married tonight! I'm so excited and nervous!"

"Whoa! Are you kidding me? That's cool! So how long have you guys been going out? It couldn't be for too long."

"Yea, about a month and a half. It's like I threw all cautions to the wind. I was in love with him before we even started dating. He's such a great guy, I think I found a winner!"

"Well that's great! You deserve the best in the world! How old is he?"

"27, eight years older than me. It's cool though, he acts like he's 20!" I answered, playing with the ring on my finger.

"I knew you would end up with an older guy! Oh wait, you are a virgin! Oh gosh, good luck chica!" Jenna screeched.

"I know, I am kind of nervous about that. Does it really hurt the first time?" I asked, knowing that she hadn't been a virgin since high school.

"Hmm. Yes and no. It depends on the guy, and you. He should be able to make it all right. If he cares, he'll go slow and give ya time to adjust. In other words, after a few minutes, you'll probably be having the time of your life! Wow, I just gave my friend a sex talk! This is great! How did your parents take it?"

"I haven't told them. They still need to meet John. My mom already doesn't like him, since he's a wrestler. She'll just have to get over that! I gotta go! John just got back, and we're gonna go get married now!" I excitedly said as John walked back into room.

"Ok, call me later! I want to know ALL about it! Have fun!"

"You are sick! Ok, will do! Bye!"

I smiled as I put my phone back in my pursed. I got up, and walked over to John.

"Well, I found a place! You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! Let's go!" I said as I grabbed John's arm.

"Someone is really excited! Ok, now do you want to run, or walk?"

"Run, duh!" I said as I grabbed my purse and ran into the hall. John started laughing, and ran after me. We got in the car, and John drove me to the wedding chapel he had found. We both jumped out of the car, and walked into the chapel.

"You sure you want to do this?" John asked me once more.

"Yes, I am sure! Thanks for asking baby!" I said as I gave John a quick kiss.

"Can I help you two?" an Elvis impersonator asked.

"Yea, I was just here. We would like to get married!"

"Ya came to the right place! Just need ya to sign a few things, and then we can get this underway!" the Elvis dude told us. I grabbed a pen, and signed the papers, and then waited while John signed. Once he was done, "Elvis" walked us down the aisle, and then took his place at the pulpit thing.

"I'm gonna make this short and sweet! DO you John take Sara to be your wife?"

"Yes I do!"

"Ok, and do you Sara take John to be your husband?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alrighty, I now pronounce you husband and wife, ya may kiss your bride, Thank you very much!"

I couldn't help but laugh at the fake Elvis. John laughed too, and then pulled me into a breath taking kiss. Wow, I was married! Now all we had to do was get back to the hotel!

A/N: It's a little short, but I'm pressed for time. I'm taking my road test tomorrow! YAY! Please review and let me know what y'all think! Peace!


	9. Meet the Family

A/N: Now I know I should be working on my other stories, but I am a little stuck on them, sorry! I don't own any one famous, just Sara. Enjoy y'all!

Meet the Family:

Sara's POV:

Well, I have been married for about two weeks! So far I was LOVING married life, it's fun! Yea, so the honeymoon was awesome! Sex is great, and was worth the wait! It did hurt a little at first, but it got better! I do have to admit that I got a little scared when I saw how big John was, but he was really gentle and took good care of me! I guess Jenna was right, it does depend on the guy!

So on a less private note, John and I were busy moving my stuff to our new place in Cleveland Tennessee. I had begged John to live in Tennessee, and he gave in. We found a cute little house right by the mountain! Well, I guess it was more of a townhouse, but it was still cute! We didn't need a full-blown house, since it's just John and me. I was pretty happy to be leaving Kentucky, finally! Now Kentucky is an ok place, but it gets old after awhile!

"You don't have much stuff, do you?" John asked me as he looked at my five boxes in the U-haul truck.

"Nope, I left most of it at my parents. We can get it when we're in Detroit! I think that's everything! Wait, I gotta grab my mail one last time!" I yelled as I ran to the mailboxes at the end of the drive.

"Ok, I'm gonna meet ya down there, let me close up the truck." John said as he shut the door and started up the engine. I got to the mailbox, and grabbed my mail. I didn't bother to look through it, and jumped into the truck. I threw the mail up on the dashboard, and we were off. It would be a quick trip, eight hours max. Once we got there, my stuff would get dumped off, and then John and I had to catch a flight to Detroit, since the show was in two days.

"John, I'm gonna get some sleep, wake me up when we get there!" I said as I adjusted my pillow.

"Not fair, I have to stay awake! Do I tire you out that much?" John asked as he grinned.

"Oh yes, you wear me out John! Night!"

"No, it's morning! Ok, go to sleep! I'll wake you up when we get there." John replied as I shot him an evil glare. If John had learned one thing about me, it was that I do NOT like to be disturbed when I'm sleeping. Sleep is very important to me, I can escape everything when I'm asleep. I closed my eyes, and was asleep in a matter of minutes.

John's POV:

Life is great! Sara amazes me more everyday, and she's just awesome! The girl does amaze me in some ways though. She sleeps a lot, but I've heard that it goes along with depression. It's a way to get away from everything, or something like that. That was the only thing that scares me, she does have depression problems, has almost attempted suicide, and doesn't take her meds. Most of the time she's really happy, but then she just closes up. It's as if she isn't there, like she's just staring at nothing, with a blank look on her face. I don't know how to describe it, but it does scare me.

Sara had been asleep through all of Kentucky, and most of Tennessee. She finally woke up when we were an hour away from Cleveland.

"Whoa, where are we?" she have mumbled as she picked her head up.

"About an hour away. Did ya sleep good baby?"

"Yes! I feel refreshed! I guess I should look at my mail now, shouldn't I?" she asked me as she grabbed the stack sitting on the dashboard.

"Hmm, junk, bill, junk, magazine, and I don't know what this is! I guess I'll open it!" Sara said as she tore open a letter. She read it, and then crumpled it up and threw it on the floor, with a very upset look on her face.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit! I can tell that it's not good, because you are upset. Now do I have to force you or will you just tell me?" I said, smiling.

"Just some hate mail from them. Not too much new! Lets see, I should be dead by now, uh, I'm worthless and will never find someone. Will I just get it over with already, oh and see ya at the show! That about covers it." Sara said as she stared out her window. Man, do these people have anything better to do?

"Well they are wrong. You found someone who loves you, and they wont be at the show!" I responded, trying to cheer her up.

"Huh? I'm pretty sure that they will be there, just to bug me."

"No, we will just inform security that they are banned from the arena! Simple, isn't it!"

"We can do that? Cool! Oh, you need to get off at the next exit! Thanks John, you know how to cheer me up!" Sara said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Just the cheek?"

"Yes, you're driving! Wouldn't want to distract you now, would I?"

"I guess not. Not fair!" I said as I got off the expressway. We sat in silence, listening to the radio until we finally got to the house.

"Yay! We're here! I just love Tennessee! It is relaxing, and the view is great! Too bad we couldn't stay longer today!"

"It's not that bad! We are just dropping your stuff off, and then heading to the airport! I get to go meet the family!"

"Man, that's gonna be interesting! I think I'll let you meet my grandma first! She'll be the nicest! She married my grandpa after three weeks, I think she'll understand!" Sara said as she jumped out of the moving truck.

"Will they really be that upset?"

"I think so. I'm an only child, so I have a lot of pressure on me. I'm my mom's baby, and a daddy's girl. Yea, they will probably hate you, wait my mom already does!"

"Thanks, I feel really great now!" I said as we put the boxes in the house. Ten minutes later we were getting to Chattanooga airport.

"Oh man, I don't feel good. I really hate flying. Can't we walk?" Sara asked as she leaned on my arm.

"If you want to walk, but I think we 'd be late. Oh come on, it's not that bad!"

"I guess not. I'll just take a Zanax! It should calm me down!" Sara said as she popped a Zanax in her mouth.

"Whatever you need to do to calm down. Don't take too many of those!" I replied as we sat down, waiting to board the plane.

"I won't. I save these for an emergency! John, I'm bored." Sara said as started squirming in her seat.

"Hold on, we'll be boarding in, an hour and a half!"

"Great!"

Detroit, Michigan Sara's POV:

"Oh man, no more flying! Never, ever! I hate it!" I said as we walked out of the airport.

"I'm sorry to say that we will have to fly once in a while, it's not that bad! You just don't like the bumpy parts!" John answered, trying not to laugh.

"Yea, I guess it's not all bad. Ok, now when we get to my grandma's, don't talk too much. Oh, and NO swearing! You might give her a heart attack! Just smile, and talk when you're spoken to!" I told John, praying he'd listen.

"Yes mommy! I think I can handle it! I'll be a gentleman!" John responded, rolling his eyes.

"Oh wow, that would be a change! Seriously John, now swearing, and keep the free styling to a minimum. She's 80 years old! Oh, and it's bingo night at her apartment complex. The oldies are very loud, obnoxious, and rude. Just ignore most of them! My nana's friend is named Ella, and her "Boyfriend" is Bill. They are pretty cool. I think that covers it. You'll meet my parents later tonight, at dinner. We're staying at my house, so no sex tonight, sorry!"

"Aw man! I don't know if I'll be able to survive Sar!" John replied, giving me a sad puppy dogface!

"I know, but we'll be lucky if my mom doesn't chase you out with a knife! I'm just kidding, she will be distant, but I know that everyone will love you after they get to know you! I love you, so ya can't be that bad!" I said as I grabbed the keys to our rental.

"You're driving? This is going to be scary!"

"Hey, this is my hometown, and I know how to get around. Now get in, sit down, buckle up, and shut up! Oh yea, hold on!" I teased as I tore out of the parking lot. John glared at me, and then grabbed the side of the car. I just laughed, and then blared that radio station. It kind of felt good to be home! We got to my Grandma's place an hour later, and I was really excited to see her! I love my Nana, she spoils me rotten! I parked the car, and then waited for John to get out.

"John, hurry up!"

"I'm trying, I think I'm a little car sick. God woman, you almost gave me a heart attack back there! Ok, I'm coming!" John said as he got out of the car. I grabbed his hand, and together we walked into the apartments. Ella let me in, and she me with a big hug.

"Oh my God! You finally came back home to Michigan! You look great Sara! Well come on in, your grandma is in the hall, playing bingo. Oh, who is this handsome young man with you?" Ella asked, as she looked at John.

"Well, let's go see my grandma and I'll fill y'all in on Everything!" I answered. Ella nodded, and led me to my Nana!

"Sara! You finally came home! It's been so long since I last saw you!" my grandma said as she looked up and saw me.

"Yea, but you call me almost every other day! I missed you!" I said as I bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sara, who did you bring with you?"

"Nana, Ella, Bill, meet my husband, John." I said as I wrapped my arms around John.

"Husband? Wait a minute? Explain yourself sweetie!" My grandma said as Ella sat there with her mouth open. Bill got up, and shook John's hand.

"Hi everyone! It's nice to meet you! Sara has talked about you a lot!" John said, as we sat down.

"Yea, well we work together and are partners. We fell in love, and got married two weeks ago in Vegas. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was still adjusting to married life." I said, trying not to blush.

"Hm, I see. Honeymoon period. Well it is a pleasure to meet you John! You know you got yourself a real gem there, right?"

"Yes ma'am I do!" John answered. This was going very well, now we just had to face my folks.

"Sara, what are you going to tell your mom? I know she isn't going to like this. Oh my, I guess we will find out soon. They just got here." My grandma said as she waved to my parents. This was it, the moment of truth. My mom smiled and walked over, my dad following behind. I gulped, and then forced a smile.

"Hi sweetheart! How was your flight?" My mom asked, as she pulled up a chair.

"It was ok, I took a Zanax before. How are you? Hi daddy!" I said as I gave them both a hug. "This is John, John, these are my parents!" I said, almost holding my breath.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys!" John said as he shook hands with both of them. My mom forced a smile, and my dad smacked John on the back. At least daddy like John. We all sat there, talking and getting to know each other again, when my mom finally looked down at my left hand. Her mouth dropped, and she glared at me.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Sara for a minute. Be right back, come on sweetie." My mom said through clenched teeth.

We walked down the hall, until she stopped and stared at me.

"Nice ring, do you have something to tell me daughter?"

"Yea, I do! First, what do you think of John?"

"I guess he's al right. I don't really know him that well, considering I just met him five minutes ago. Now, why is there a beautiful diamond ring on you left hand?"

"Well, I'm just gonna tell you flat out…" I began, but cut off by mom.

"You got engaged?"

"No, just let me tell you. SmackDown was in Las Vegas two weeks ago, and we got married." I said, backing away.

"You got married? Sara you do not even know him that well. You were dating for what, a month?" my mom said, her voice getting louder.

"Yea, so? I love him, he loves me. Why wait? We are going to have a real wedding, but you know that I wanted to get married in Vegas. Get over it already."

"That was two weeks ago! You couldn't even call and fill in your family? I would have at least expected a call."

"Now think about that again mom, that's what they call a 'honeymoon' period. Do ya really think that I'd call you right away?"

"Oh gosh, you and him, oh my. I need to go clear my head, I can't look at you right now! I thought you looked different when I saw you. I'll deal with you later." My mom said as she walked away from me. Ok, she didn't scream, that went well! I went back to the lobby, and sat back down.  
"Dad, did mom leave?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Yea, she went to think. Did you two have to start fighting right away? Gosh. So, you two are married?"

"Uh, yea. John, did you fill him in?" I asked as I looked at John.

"Yes I did baby!" John said, smiling. Well, everyone but my mom likes him. That's pretty good!

"Well, I'm going to go show John around my hometown. I'll see y'all later! Bye Nana, I love you! Daddy, I'll see you at home!" I said as I grabbed John's hand.

"Yea, It was nice meeting all you, see ya at home dad!" John said, smiling.

"YOU can call me George John! Ok, I'll be home in say, two hours?" my dad said smiling.

"Thank you!" I answered as me and John headed to the door. We walked out, and got in the car, and I drove home.

"You grandma and dad are pretty nice. Your mom gave me a death stare before she left, but over all I'd say that was better than expected." John said, as he looked out the window.

"Yea, they like you, I think! Well, we have two hours for me to give you a tour of the house!" I said as we pulled into my driveway. My house was only two minutes away from my grandma's.

"Hm, how about we start with your bedroom?" John asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"I guess we could start there! I have a VERY comfy bed, that I think needs to broken in!" I replied as I unlocked the door. We walked in, and then walked down the hall to my room.

"Ok, we'll begin the tour right…" John's lips cut me off. We backed up, and then fell onto my bed, with me on top of John.

"You are right, this is comfortable!" John replied.

"Of course I'm right, you silly boy!" I said, helping John get my pants off.

"So we are here alone for two hours?" John asked, taking my top off

"Yep, two hours!" I replied pulling John's shirt off of him.

"Sounds good to me!" John said, before shutting off the light.

Now I'm not going into the dirty details, but those tow hours were very pleasurable, no pun intended!

A/N: Hehe, comfy beds do it all the time! I passed my road test! YES!!!! Kind of a dull chapter, but I'm tired and it's the best I could do tonight! Review everyone! Peace


	10. 1st Baptist

A/N: Yay! I heard that John won at Summerslam! Ok, I own nothing except Sara! Enjoy y'all, because I'm running low on ideas this week.

1st Baptist

Sara's POV:

I got up around twelve, and was surprised that John wasn't in bed next to me! I rolled out of bed, and went to go find him. I walked down the hallway, and into the kitchen, and there was no one in sight.

"Your dad and John are outside doing something on the boat." My mom said, as she stood up from the couch.

"Oh, thanks. I take it you can look at me today?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Yes. There you go once again, that attitude of yours just never goes away does it?"

"Mom, I will admit that I have an attitude today, but you always use that as an excuse. You are the one with the attitude problem!" I said, as I pulled the milk out of the fridge. This was such a great way to start off my day!

"Excuse me? Do you really think that I have an attitude problem? Good grief, you always make me out to be the bad guy. We used to have such a good relationship, what happened? I'd really like to know." My mom asked, walking over towards me.

"Yes, you have an attitude problem. Yes, I do have an attitude sometimes, but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? We did use to have a good relationship, but you ruined it, not me. Nothing I did was ever good enough for you, and you never were happy with anything. You'd put me on guilt trips when you knew that YOU were wrong, so I'd be the one to feel bad and apologize!" I said, my voice growing louder.

"Maybe I do have an attitude problem, but I did not ruin our relationship. You are my only daughter, and I just wanted the best for you. I might've been unreasonable some times, but I did not want perfection…"

"Yea right, you'd say that but your actions spoke louder! Do you really want to get into this now? I'm only home for three more days, and then I'm gone."

"I know that. For Pete's sake, I was only hard on you for your own good. I love you, and you know that. You are the one who started pushing me out of your life. You started hanging out with a 'questionable' crowd. You always were the youngest one out of your friends, you just grew up too fast." My mom yelled.

"So sue me because I was mature! That's your argument? Good try, keep it up, maybe I'll buy some of it!" I yelled back.

"Ok, I will continue. All I'm saying is that you never appreciated what was in front of you. You turned 18, and left this house like a bat outta hell! You left what's most important behind you, YOUR FAMILY!"

"Mom, besides dad, nana, and you, we really don't have a family. Oh sure, we'd se Lisa, Kim, Alex, and the aunts and uncles and cousins for a few holidays, but I'd not consider that a close family. I told you, when I graduated, I was getting the heck out of this hellhole of a state! Gosh, you just can't stand that your baby grew up can you?" I shouted, my eyes filling up with tears.

"No, I can't. You're my only child, my one shot to do this mom thing right! Despite what you think, I still love you, and am proud of you! You did everything you set out to, even getting married in Vegas. I'm sorry I was unreasonable at times, but I just wanted you to grow up that right way." My mom said, with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too mom, but sometimes I just can't stand you! I'm sorry I'm not a good daughter, but I tried. I'm through arguing with you for now. I have a show tonight, and I don't need all this drama. Come talk to me when you want to, just don't pick a fight with me." I softly said as I grabbed the keys to the rental car. I ran out of the house, and got in the car and tore out of the driveway. I just had to get away, and clear my mind. I got on the expressway, and headed out toRoseville My old dance studio was there, and dance was one way I could clear my head. 30 minutes later, I was in front of my dance studio! I got out of the car, and walked inside. A smile spread across my face when I saw Ms. DiAnne, who I had known since I was three! I walked up behind her, and then she turned and saw me.

"Oh Lord! Sara is that you? I haven't seen you in like two years! Oh my gosh, how are you?" Ms. DiAnne blurted out as she gave me a big hug.

"I'm doing good. I'm in town for a few days, with work. I just came out here to clear my head."

"Work?"

"Yea, I'm a professional wrestler now! We are in Detroit today!"

"Oh wow! You actually did it! I'm proud of you!"

"Aw, thank you! Do you have any dance classes going on right now?" I asked.

"Uh, yea! Your old teacher, Miss Rochelle has an advanced jazz class starting in ten minutes! Go on in, it's free for you!" Ms. DiAnne told me as she pushed me inside the studio. I couldn't get the smile off my face.

"By the way, who's the lucky guy that married you?" Ms. DiAnne asked me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, John Cena. I work with him, we are partners. Yea, we got married about two weeks ago! Oh shoot! I left him at my parents house! I'll be right back!" I exclaimed as I ran to get my phone. I dialed John's cell number, and he answered.

"Where are you? Your dad and me heard ya fighting with your mom, but when we went inside, you weren't there." John asked me.

"Chill baby! U had to go clear my head. I'm dancing. I'll be home in two three hours. You gonna be ok?"

"Yea, your dad is cool! Ok, I love you! Have fun!" John answered.

"Love you too John! Bye!"

I hung up and ran back into the studio. The class was just about to start, so I pulled off my shoes and socks. I didn't have any jazz shoes, so barefoot would have to do.

"Oh my God! Sara how are you?" Miss Rochelle asked me as we started our stretches.

"I'm going good! Just needed to dance!" I said, as I followed along with the class and slid into the splits.

"I understand that! I see you haven't lost your flexibility! How's SmackDown?" She asked me.

"You know what I do?"

"Yea, my son watches wrestling. You are pretty good, from the few times I've seen you! We'll talk later, ok class, it's dance time!" Miss Richelle shouted as she turned on some music.

We danced non-stop for about two hours, and then the class was over. The girls left the studio, and I heard a few of them giggling.

"You still got the moves girl!" Miss Rochelle told me as she turned on some more music. My next class is starting, want to stay for that?"

"Yes, but I can't. I left my husband at home with my parents. I think I should go save him from them!" I said, as I slid back into the splits.

"Actually, your mom drove me out here." I heard John say from behind me. I spun around, and was really surprised to see him there.

"Oh my gosh! How long have you been here?" I asked, as I ran over to him.

"About an hour. You are a really awesome dancer!" John said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I guess I am. I've been dancing since I was three. My mom seriously drove you out here? Wow, did she scream at you?"

"Nope. She actually apologized. She ain't that bad either. Ms. DiAnne is seriously cool." John told me as I gazed up at him.

"Yea, she is! Oh, John this is my other teacher, Miss Rochelle."

"Nice to meet you John! Uh, could I get your autographs, for my son?"

"Yea, no prob!" John said, as he let go of me.

"I want yours too Sara, ok, hang on, let me get a pen!"

Miss Rochelle ran back towards us, and had a pen and a piece of paper in her hand. John took it from her, and signed it and then handed it to me. I excitedly took it, and signed my name. Wow, one of my first autographs!"

"Thanks you two! Well, I have a class to teach! It was really great seeing you again Sara! You can stop in any time! Bye!"

"Bye, I will!" I replied as john and I turned and walked back into the lobby. I said my good-byes to Ms. DiAnne, and then we got in the car, and started to drive home.

"Oh, your grandma called. Wants you to go to1st Baptistto meet her. She's taking us out to eat." John said, as he found a rap station on the radio.

"CWC? I don't think I want to go there."

"Oh yea, the freaks. Don't worry, I'll be there. They won't bug you if I'm around, I won't let them."

"Ok, but only because there is free food involved! I do want to see Christy and Melanie. That's about it. We'll go in and get out. David andHaley probably won't even be there." I said, silently praying that they weren't.

30 minutes later, and I was sitting in the car, staring at my old church. John had just gotten out of the car, and had started walking, when he realized that I was still sitting in my seat.

"Yo, Sara! Come on, let's go!" John hollered as he walked back to the car. "Sara, you coming? Hello, anyone home?" he asked me as he waved his hands in front of my face. I suddenly snapped back to reality, and unbuckled my seat belt. I forced a smile, and grabbed John's hand as we walked towards the church. We got in the church way to quickly, and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I hadn't set foot in this church in about five years.

"You ok, you look like you could puke." John asked me.

"No, uh, wait outside the bathroom for me." I said as I clasped my hand over my mouth. I ran into the bathroom, and hung my head over a toilet, allowing my nerves to get the best of me. I was only in there for two minutes, and then went and washed my hands and face off and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw John staring at some pictures.

"Ok, I'm all better now, I think." I said nervously.

"Ok, you that nervous?" John asked me, with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes. Let's find my grandma." I replied, looking around. I didn't see David or Haley, so I guess I will be ok, for now. We wandered around the church, and then I saw David. He was standing by the sound booth, and luckily he hadn't seen me.

"John, we have to go somewhere else. David is right over there." I quietly told John.

"That's him? I doubt he'll recognize you. Walk fast!" John said, as he placed himself on the other side of me. Now he would be between David and me.

"Ok, my grandma should be in that room right over there. Let's go."

We quickly walked past David, and he didn't even look up to acknowledge our presence. I got brave, and looked behind me. When I looked back at David, he was staring at me with a sadistic grin on his face. It sent chills through my body, and I quickly looked away. We met up with my grandma, and then walked with her out to her car. David was nowhere to be seen, which was a relieve.

"Sara, I forgot my Bible. Could you run and get it for me?" my grandma asked me, not knowing about the whole David-Haley situation.

"Uh, sure." I said.

"I'll go with you baby!" John volunteered.

"I'll be ok. It will only take a minute."

"Ok, whatever you say." John said as he watched me run back inside the church. I ran into the room, grabbed the Bible, and then went to leave the church. I was almost out the door, when I felt a strong hand grab my arm and yank me back. I let out a yelp, and hopped that John heard it. I turned around, and came face to face with David.

"How you doing Sara? It's been a long time!" David said, as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Let go of me you sick freak." I shouted. I slapped him with my free arm, but it had no effect. He just grabbed that arm, and had a very tight grip on both of them.

"Now, now, there is no need to hit me! You know you are enjoying this!" David said, slowly pulling me farther into the church.

"John, please HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The church had been vacated, and it seemed to be only David and me.

"Shut up slut, no one will hear you. So you went off and got married on me? That just will not work, now will it?" David asked, as he looked at the ring on my finger. I didn't answer, and just closed my eyes, praying that John would come looking for me.

John's POV:

"I'm gonna go find her." I told Sara's grandma. I had a weird feeling that something was wrong. I ran back to the church, and quietly entered it. It was dark inside, and no one was there, that I could see. I looked down at the floor, and saw a Bible lying on the floor, like it had been dropped or something. Ok, something is not right here. I stood there, looking around, until I heard someone scream

"HELP! PLEASE!"

Oh God, that was Sara's voice. I ran towards where the voice was coming from, and stopped when I saw Sara. That David guy had her pushed up against the wall, and was saying some things to her, that I couldn't fully hear. Sara had her eyes shut, but when she opened them, she saw me and got a relieved look on her face.

"You better let go of her you sick bastard!" I yelled as I tackled him to the floor. I kept him on the floor, and began punching him, until you couldn't even see his face, because of all the blood. Sara just stood there watching, and then I finally stood up, and pulled David up with me. I was not finished just yet. I threw him against the wall, and then smiled as he sank to the ground, unconscious.

"Mess with Sara anymore, and you will wish that you were dead!" I yelled. I turned around, and saw Sara just staring, with a blank look on her face.

"Baby, are you ok?" I asked, as I walked over to her.

"Thank you." Sara told me, as she walked over towards David. I watched as she gave him a good kick, and then turned around.

"John, I don' want to go out to eat anymore."

"That's fine. What was he saying to you?"

"Just hateful stuff. Trying to mess with my mind. He attempted to get my ring off, but it didn't work. Let's just get out of here."

"Ok, I'm just glad that I got there when I did. I had a weird feeling and decided to come find you. We've got to get down to the arena any way." I said as I put my arm around Sara. We went back outside, and told her grandma that dinner would have to wait. Sara got in the car, and I started it up, and drove back to her house, so we could grab our gear. Sara was absolutely silent the whole ride.

"Are you going to be able to wrestle tonight?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Ok. Are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

"Yes. He was going to, well he didn't. You saved me John." Sara quietly said, as she gazed out her window.

"He was going to what?"

"I think he was going to rape me. I was really scared. I couldn't fight him off. I'm a professional wrestler, and I can't even defend myself. I am a weak person." Sara responded.

"You are not weak, he was a big dude. I'm going to fucking kill him! Don't worry Sara, he won't hurt you again. I should've gone with you. None of this would've happened."

"Not your fault. I told you not to go with me. I thought he was gone. Don't kill him, that's too easy. Plus, you would go to jail. I really don't want you getting in trouble for my problems."

"The minute we got married, it became my problem too. No one is going to mess with my wife and get away with it." I said, trying to reassure her.

"Ok. Can we get some food? I'm kind of hungry!" Sara said, beginning to cheer up a little.

"If you want!" I answered. We stopped to get food, and then got our stuff and headed to the Joe Louis Arena. Sara seemed to be ok, but I was sure that on the inside she was terrified. Those bastards will not hurt her again. I will make sure of that.

A/N: Psychos! Oh well, hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know! Peace y'all!


	11. Detroit

A/N: Helluva day at work, someone may get hurt, maybe not. All depends on mood. Don't own anyone famous, just Sara. Enjoy y'all!

Detroit:

Sara's POV:

I had worked very hard to push all the current drama out of my head for tonight's show. I wanted to go out there and be the best one, since this was my hometown! I had decided to where a Detroit Red Wings shirt, sort enough to show just above my belly button, that had Yzerman on the back! (A/N: Sorry, I gotta represent my hometown heroes! Stevie, call me!) The rest of my outfit consisted of a pair of hip-hugging black pants. When I bent over, they barely showed off my thong, so that was a good thing. I hate wrestling in tight spandex shorts, so I mostly prefer to wear jeans or a pair of pants. I had my long blonde hair down, and had curled a few strands, just cause I got bored! John was wearing a Pistons jersey, (A/N: Gosh Darn he looked hott in that jersey!) he likes basketball better than hockey. My parents were already out in the arena, and my Nana would be watching at her apartment complex with her friends on the big screen TV. Everything was going as planned, and I was hoping that nothing went wrong. Security had been informed of my situation, and would not be allowing David or Haley into the arena! I had a match against Torrie tonight, and then would be at ringside for the Team Cena vs. Team Booker match. Overall, it would be a fun night!

"Hey, you ready?" John asked me as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yup! I still can't believe you won't wear a Red Wings jersey. Basketball sucks! At least you aren't wearing a Lions jersey, they are embarrassing!" I answered, checking my hair one last time.

"Sorry baby, I'm a basketball man! Come on, your match is almost up!" John said as he put an arm around me.

"I get to show off in front of my hometown! I hope they like me!" I replied, getting nervous.

"They'd be crazy not to! Plus, you're gonna have ME by ringside! Remember, I'm John Cena, Dr. of Thuganomics! Everyone loves me!" John answered cockily.

"I'm glad to see that your ego is intact John!" I joked. Before we left, John and I both took off our wedding rings. We walked to the entrance, and waited for my music to hit. I wasn't nervous anymore, I was just REALLY excited! I did some last minute stretches, and made sure my shoes were tied. I didn't want to trip and fall flat on my face!

"One minute Sara!" a backstage worker told me. I walked back over to John, and took a few deep breaths. My music started, and John and I walked down the ramp together, holding hands.

"From Detroit Michigan, Sara King, accompanied by John Cena!" the announcer

The fans were loudly cheering, but I'm pretty sure it was more for John! I was beaming ear-to-ear as I slid into the ring. John got in after me, and grabbed the mic.

"Yo, Yo, Yo! Now listen up everyone! Sara King is my girl, so you best be behind her all the way…" John began to say before I grabbed the mic from him.

"Thanks John, but this is MY hometown! What's goin in the Big D?" I yelled. "Now you know that I had to come out here representing my team especially since we're in the Joe, go Wings!" The fans all went crazy, and it felt great! I was loved in my hometown.

"Now I gotta give my props to the family, stand up Mom and Dad!" I said, pointing to my parents. They stood up, and the fans cheered even more. I heard a few of the guys yelling stuff like, "You're hott!" I still had a huge smile on my face, and then went to talk more, when Torrie's music began. I threw the mic out of the ring, and crossed my arms over my chest, staring her down. John gave me a quick kiss, and got out of the ring. Torrie got in, and took her time to look me over. The ref gave the signal, and the bell rang. Torrie ran at me, but I quickly stepped aside, and she ran right into the turnbuckle. I walked over to her, and climbed onto the first turnbuckle, and began punching her. Torrie was able to push me off her, and then it was time for her to gain control in the match. She kicked me in the stomach, and then gave me a suplex (A/N: I doubt she could actually do that, but I just like suplexes!) I squirmed around on the mat, holding my back, like rehearsed, and then rolled out from under her when she went to get the pin. Torrie brushed the hair out of her face, and then noticed that I had stood up, and was leaning on the ropes. She ran at me, and I flipped her up and out of the ring. The fans went wild, and then I crawled out of the ring, and pushed her back into the ring. I got back in, and then knocked Torrie back onto the mat with a clothesline. She seemed to be out, so I looked over at John, and he gave me the thumbs up. I nodded back at him, and then did my own version of the Five Knuckle Shuffle. The crowd seriously loved it, and was soon chanting my name. I dropped down to get the pin, but Torrie kicked out on the 2nd count. I got back up, frustrated, and then got hit by Torrie. She beat on me for a few minutes, and I lay in the middle of the ring, while she went to the top rope. I counted to three, and then got up, and performed the Super Suplex flawlessly. I rolled over, and got the pin. John entered the ring, and gave me a hug and spun me around in the middle of the ring. Torrie rolled out of the ring, and pouted as she walked back up the ramp. The ref held up my arm, and I soaked in the cheers! I loved being the center of attention! I jumped out of the ring, and ran over to where my parents were, and gave them each a big hug, and then walked back up the ramp with John. Once we got backstage, Torrie and Jackie both ran up to congratulate me.

"Just like we practiced! Good going girl! You nailed those moves perfectly!" Torrie screeched, giving me a hug!

"You are so awesome! The fans already love you! Come on, we have to get ready to stand at ringside for our men!" Jackie said, pulling me away from John.

"I'll be right there Jackie!" I said, freeing myself from her grip. She nodded, and walked to her dressing room.

"Oh my gosh John, that was so cool!" I yelled turning back to John.

"Yea, you are really good! I enjoyed watching you doing the Five Knuckle Shuffle! I taught you well!" John said, picking me up in another big hug.

"Yes, you did! I wonder if Mark would help me learn a chick version of the tombstone? I seriously LOVE that move!" I said, burying my face in John's neck.

"Well, I would be honored to teach you!" I heard a voice say. I quickly looked up, and saw Mark, AKA the Undertaker standing right behind us.

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh, that would be so awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, no problem. You are really good in the ring, I see why they are going to have you wrestle some of the boys! Just come and see me next practice, we'll work on it! By the way, congratulations you two!" Mark said.

"Congratulations? What for?" I asked. John and I hadn't told anyone that we were married, not yet.

"On the marriage."

"We haven't told anyone yet, right John?" I asked, looking up at John.

"Well, I might've let it slip, once." John answered, with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't worry, I asked him, because I could see that there was something different going on between you two. I'll keep my mouth shut! Well, it's my turn to go out there. See y'all later!" Mark said, as he walked to the entrance. I smiled, and looked up at John.

"Looks like someone has a big mouth!" I said, as I just looked at John.

"I'm sorry, like I said, it slipped out!"

"Hey, no problems here! Well, I'm going to go meet up with Jackie. I'll see you in a few baby!" I told John, as I started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" John replied as he pulled me back into a kiss. I regretfully broke the kiss, and then walked to the Diva's dressing room. I must've walked into the room with a lovesick look on my face, because Jackie called me on it right away.

"Hmm, I see someone was not alone a few minutes ago." Jackie said.

I nodded, and tried to get rid of the goofy smile that was on my face. "Yea, I was with John."

"You two sure seem close. In fact, you seem really close. Ok, I knew you guys were dating, but there's something else going on here, we have time, spill!"

"Well, after the tornado in Oklahoma, John proposed." I answered. I guess it was time for everyone to find out about the wedding.

"Oh my God! You obviously said yes! When's the wedding, let me see the rock!"

"That's the funny thing, since we were in Vegas two weeks ago, and we got married there." I replied.

"You got married! Holy shit! Well, congratulations! That's crazy, but still romantic! So how was the wedding night? Yea, I remember the "No sex till marriage talk."

So, how is Mr. Cena in bed?" Jackie asked. I started blushing, but couldn't get the darn smile off my face.

"I'll take it that John's a good performer!" Jackie said, laughing.

"More like awesome!" I blurted out. Jackie just stared at me, and then we both started laughing. We cleaned up, and then went to meet the guys by the ramp entrance. John's music started, and we all walked out. We all stood in the ring, while John did his little rap. When he said the part about Jackie, I glared about him.

"Yo, chill baby! I'm just kidding!" John exclaimed in the middle of the ring. I just rolled my eyes, and laughed. Booker's music went off, and Jackie and I got out of the ring. The match went off perfectly, and John won it. We all left, and went backstage to get our stuff. John and I said our good byes, and then headed back to my parent's house. I took a quick shower, said good night to my parents, and then crawled into bed next to John. He had taken a shower at the arena, and had crashed on my bed. I was half startled when I felt John's arm wrap around me, pulling me closer.

"I thought you were asleep?" I asked, turning so that I was facing him.

"I was only half asleep. Your hair smells really good Sara!" John said. I noticed that my hair was right next to his face.

"Thank you! Herbal essence does it every time!"

"Funny, I didn't hear any noises coming from the shower!"

"Noises?" I asked, confused.

"Like in the commercials. Never mind baby!" John replied, laughing.

"Oh, the orgasm noises! No, shampoo just doesn't do anything for me!" I answered, finally understanding the joke.

"You are such a blonde!" John said, in between a yawn.

"Yea, I guess I am." I replied. John didn't reply, and then I looked up and saw that he was asleep. I chuckled to myself, and pulled the blanket closer to me and fell asleep, safe in John's arms.

A/N: Aww, how nice. Never mind the bad mood thing. Hmm, where could the psycho's be? Next chapter will tell! Peace y'all!


	12. Mind of a Psycho

A/N: Hey y'all! I just saw the movie Open Water. It was so dumb, some of the island scenes were cool, but the story sucked butt! I mean, you didn't even see anyone getting eaten by sharks! Oh well, I only own Sara. Enjoy folks!

Mind of a Psycho:

Sara's POV:

Summerslam had been AWESOME! Time had been flying by, and my 20th birthday had already come and gone. In fact, Thanksgiving was a week away. SmackDown was going good, I had asked to stay there, instead of being traded to Raw. I wanted to stay with John. I was still the women's champion now, John was the U.S. Champ again! (A/N: He better be!) Over all, everything was going perfect! In fact, everything was going a little too perfect. I hadn't heard from the psycho's in almost two weeks, which was strange. Actually, I did get a message saying that I hadn't seen the last of them. I wasn't too worried anymore, because I had finally decided to get a restraining order. Not like it would do much, but if they even approached me they would be arrested!

The only thing that wasn't going to great was my depression. I get really depressed around the holidays, I don't know why, but I just do. I'm trying extremely hard to stay busy though. The less I think about it, the better. I haven't been doing any cooking, and have kept away from the medicine cabinet. It's not like I'm suicidal again, but I just don't want to give myself any ideas! I think John worries a little too much sometimes. He constantly watches me, and I almost regret telling him anything! Oh well, its only cause he loves me!

When we are home in Cleveland, I have been busy watching Ashton. Ashton is my mom's best friends, grandson. Yea, the lady I lived with a few years ago, it's her daughters kid. He is adorable, well, ok I lied. He is my birth control! I love the kid, but he can be a handful. Ashton is three, going on four, and is showing signs of being bipolar, just like his mom. John has fun with him, but we are both glad when he is gone. I swear to God, I'm NEVER having kids! You go through all that pain, and all to bring a brat into the world! Adoption just seems so much easier! Well, I guess I lied, Again! I want to have my own kids, but not for a long time. Maybe when I'm like, I don't know, 27! I'm Way too young right now, and a baby would screw over my career. When I am old, I want tons of babies! Hehe, I either want none, or six! I was an only child, so I've always wanted a big family!! I don't want my kids being all alone growing up!

Any ways, I met John's family a few months ago. They seem cool, considering they only met me, after John and I got married. John is lucky, he has brothers! We are going to see John's family the day after Thanksgiving. This year we're going to my family's thing, and next year we'll go to John's. It works out good that way!

Now that I think about it, I wonder what David and Haley are up to?

Haley's POV:

That little witch, she will pay. Her and that wrestler have not seen the last of us. There is no way that I will let them both live peaceful happy lives, not after what happened to my brother David. I can't do anything right now, because David is in prison. He got a few too many tickets, and didn't pay them. He's in for six months, which gives me plenty of time to plan our next move. Hmm, I wonder what we should do. I want Sara to suffer, because she does not deserve to be happy. I guess we could kill her husband, but that would be too hard. I wish she was pregnant, it would make destroying her better. Yea, kill the brat, and then Sara would self-destruct! Haha, I've got it now! Oh, I can't wait till David gets out, and then our plan can get under way! God, sometimes I surprise myself! Sara King will get what's coming to her, she will lose everything, and then she'll lose herself. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I will make sure that she is Miserable!

A/N: Oh no, what's gonna happen to Sara? Will she lose everything? Will Haley suddenly drop dead? Hehe, just kidding! Yea, it's a little short, but the next chapters will be longer, and MUCH better. Well, peace y'all!


	13. A Year Already?

A/N: Another update, might not be too exciting, but who knows! Only own Sara, no one else. School starts Monday, so updates for all my stories will probably only happen on Fridays and Saturdays, sorry folks!

A Year Already?

Sara's POV:

August 1st, holy crap! John and I have been married for a whole year! That's crazy, I mean, a year? Time really does fly! My mom has finally accepted us, and has been great. Chris took it hard at first, but he got over the shock in 5 minutes. He was getting shipped off to Iraq in three weeks. The war had died down, but they still needed enforcement. I was pretty sad about that, but Chris will be fine. He has been waiting for this since he was 17. Chris had finally admitted his true feelings to my best friend, Andrea. We had all known each other since highs school! They are now engaged, since Andrea won't marry him until he gets back. I'm honestly happy for the two of them, even though I wasn't too thrilled at first. John and I had actually gotten in a fight over it, about four weeks ago! I'll admit, that I was jealous. I still had a little crush on Chris, nothing major, but I didn't want to give him up. John wasn't too happy that, and he let me know it. We had a HUGE fight, and I actually left him. We didn't talk to each other for two weeks, and I actually sent John divorce papers.

Flash Back:

"Admit it Sara, you still have a thing for him. I'm not enough am I?" John yelled.

"Ok, so I do still have a little crush on him. What's the big deal? I married you didn't I?" I yelled back.

"That's right, you married ME, not him. God, I would've thought that any old crushed would've died!" John yelled again, turning his back to me.

"John, Chris has a special place in my heart. My God, I have had a crush on him since 9th grade! I got over it little by little, but I always had a problem with Andrea and Chris! I never had a chance with him, ever! Why are we fighting about this anyways?" I shouted.

"We're having this fight, because you're my wife, and yet you still have your heart set on another guy! That's a big deal to me. I can't take this right now, I'm going out." John replied, grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"I don't have my heart set on Chris! I don't want him, but I don't him with Andrea. It's not a big deal, and you're over-reacting. He's like my brother, nothing more. What else can I say John? I love you, you're my husband. I also love Chris, but only as a brother and best friend."

"Oh yea, and that's why when I first met him, you two were making out? That's a real good argument Sara! I guess that's what I get for marrying a twenty year old." John yelled as he walked out the front door.

"Fine, you know what, just leave! I don't need the shit from you! Go out and screw some slut to get back at me. I don't even care anymore! Oh yea, don't expect to find me here when you get back John!" I yelled as John got into his car.

"That's fucking great, you'll save me the trouble of throwing you're ass out!" John shouted at me as he revved up the engine and then sped off. I slammed the door, and then sank down to the floor and started crying. I sat there crying for about a half-an-hour, and then got up and grabbed a suitcase. I threw it on the bed, and then piled my clothes into it. I picked up a picture of John and me, and then hurled it against the wall. The glass shattered, and the frame was cracked. I watched as the picture slowly floated to the floor, and then I started crying again. Why were we fighting about Chris? John cannot be that jealous of him, I mean, come on! He calls me immature? I grabbed my bottle of Zanax, and poured the whole bottle into my hand. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw what a mess I was. I had mascara running down my cheeks, and my eyes were puffy and red. I looked back down to the pills in my hand, and then screamed as I threw them across the room. I then smashed my hand into the mirror, breaking it into thousands of pieces. I had cut my hand really bad, and the blood was already gushing from it. I sighed, and grabbed one of John's old t-shirts and wrapped it tightly around my hand, trying to stop the bleeding. The shirt managed to stop the bleeding, but only for a few minutes. I grabbed my bags, and then my car keys. I didn't even bother to shut and lock the door as I left. I put my stuff in the back of my car, and then drove to my mom's best friend, Sandi's house. It was only ten minutes away. My hand was killing me, and I was sure that glass shards were imbedded in it. I finally got to Sandi's house, and her husband John was in the driveway working on his truck. Great, another John. He turned around, and saw me. He ran over, and took me inside when he saw what a mess I was. They took me to the hospital, and I had to get ten stitches in my hand. Later that night, I called Vince and told him that I was going to need a week or two off. He asked a few questions, and then agreed. The next day, I called a lawyer and filed for a divorce.

John's POV:

After I left yesterday, I drove around, trying to clear my head. What if I was over-reacting? I know that Sara loves me, but it just made me jealous to find out that she still had a small crush on Chris. I finally drove back to our house, and found the door half open, with an envelope taped to the door. Sara's car was nowhere to be seen. Shit, she told me that she wouldn't be here when I got back, but I didn't think she was serious. I locked my car, and walked towards the house, scared of what I might find. I grabbed the envelope off the door, and pushed the door open. God, this place was a mess! Drawers were half open, and Sara's clothes were gone. The mirror was smashed, and I saw a few pieces with blood on them. Oh man, what if she had tried to kill herself? There was a busted picture of the two of us on the floor by the bed, and I noticed some of Sara's Zanax scattered around on the floor. I swear, I'll never forgive myself if she tried to or did kill herself. I sat down on the bed, and decided to open the envelope. I tore it open, and pulled out some papers from her lawyer. Wait a minute, these are divorce papers! There's no way in hell I'm getting a divorce! She can't be serious, can she? I flipped through the papers, and saw that Sara hadn't signed. I knew she didn't want a divorce. I tried calling Sara's cell phone, but it was turned off. There was a message on the answering machine, so I decided to listen to it.

"John, this is Sandi. Sara is at our house. We had to take her to the hospital to get some stitches in her hand. She cut it when she smashed a mirror. Well, I don't know exactly what you two are fighting about, but don't worry about her. We will take care of her. Take some time, get your head clear, and then come on over. Bye." Sandi said over the machine. Thank God she's ok! I guess I did over react a little. Hey, this was our first big fight. That's a milestone. I lay down on our bed, and actually cried for a few minutes. I wiped my eyes, and then got up and cleaned up the house, hoping Sara would forgive me for being such a hard headed prick.

Two Weeks Later:

John had called me about four times a day for the past two weeks. I never answered my phone, and hadn't listened to any of the messages. I was still at Sandi's house, and really missed John. Our first fight sure was a big one! I had heard a new song by Kenny Rogers, "My World Is Over," and it made me cry. It completely described what was going on with John and me, even if it was supposed to be about his daughter, or something. Some nights, when I couldn't sleep, I would stare out the kitchen window and look out at the mountains. A few of those nights, I could've sworn that I saw John parked in the driveway. I would look away, and then hear a car drive away, and then he was gone. Finally, a day later, I got sick of being at Sandi's, and wrote her a note saying that I was going home. I drove back to our house at 3 in the morning, and it was pouring rain. I parked my car, and then went to go in, but I had locked my keys in the car. I didn't want to wake John up, so I sat down on the front porch, getting drenched. I was getting really cold, but didn't care. I must've been tired, because my eyelids were getting really heavy. I moved a little closer to the door, but couldn't get out of the rain. I finally gave up, and started crying. Soon, I started shivering uncontrollably. Great, I'm locked out of my car, I'm locked out of my house, I'm soaking wet, and I'm probably going to get hyper-thermia on top of it all! I sat there curled up for twenty more minutes, until I saw a light go on in the house. John must be up! I tried to yell, but my voice was dry and crackly, and could barely be heard. I knocked on the door softly, but doubted that John heard it. I turned my back to the door, and then felt it swing open.

"Oh my God, Sara what are you doing out in the rain? You could get sick!" John said as he knelt down to look at me.

"Really cold." I rasped.

"Shit, are you ok?" John asked as he picked me up and carried me inside and put me down on the bed.

"No. I missed you. I'm sorry John!" I managed to say.

"No, I am the one who should be sorry. I love you Sara, I just got jealous and over-reacted. I know that you love me, and not Chris. God, baby you are soaked. What made you come back in the middle of the night? Why didn't you knock on the door? Where are your keys?" John asked, as he threw me a hoodie and a pair of his sweatpants.

"I just wanted to go home. Gosh, I'm freezing. I accidentally locked my keys in the car. Didn't want to wake you up." I answered as I changed into the dry clothes.

"You wouldn't have woken me up. I haven't been able to sleep since our fight. How's your hand?" John asked, as he pulled the blankets over me.

"Better. How's the mirror?" I asked, starting to smile.

"It's seen better days. You really trashed the place. You weren't going to so anything stupid, were you?"

"Well, the thought crossed my mind. I take it you saw the Zanax."

"Yea. I got scared then. I can't believe that we had our first real fight, four weeks from our one-year anniversary. That's crazy!" John replied, as he looked at the scar on my hand.

"Yea, it is. Do you think I'll get sick from being out in the rain?" I asked, staring out the window.

"You probably will. I'll take care of you though!" John replied, as he got up to get more blankets. He threw the blankets over me, and then flipped off the lights, and crawled into bed. I turned to face him, and saw tears in his eyes.

"John Cena, are you crying?" I asked.

"No, it's my allergies. You warm yet?" John asked me, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I know how I could get warmer!" I answered, smiling at John. He took the hint, and pulled me tight against his chest, wrapping his huge arms around me.

"I really did miss you Sara." John said, as he gave me a kiss. I deepened the kiss, and then pulled his shirt off. John said nothing, just helped me out of my clothes. So this is what they meant when they said 'break up to makeup!' We made love until the sun came up. I laid my head on John's chest, and listened to his heavy breathing.

"That was great!" John exclaimed.

"Yea, but I feel like we forgot something." I replied.

We laid there in silence, and then John finally spoke up.

"Oh shit, I forgot to wear a condom. You're not on birth control either!" John said.

"Uhm, no! I can't get pregnant! I'm too young, I mean, my career. Shoot!" I replied, sitting up in bed.

"You might not get pregnant, there's a really good chance that you could be, but there's also a chance that you're not. It wouldn't be that bad, being parents. You could just not get in the ring for the nine month, like Amy is doing on RAW. Admit, you know that ya want to have a baby." John said, putting his arm around me. I sat there for a minute, thinking.

"I guess it wouldn't be that bad." I said, starting to smile.

"Ha, I knew it! Lets get some sleep, I'm wiped out." John suggested.

"Yea, I'm tired too!" I said, as I covered back up. John put his head on my shoulder, and quickly fell asleep. I lie there for a few more minutes, thinking about babies. Deep inside, I really did want kids. I was just afraid of what the psychos could do to them. I finally fell asleep, and was out for the day.

End Flash Back:

I ended up not getting sick, thank God! It had been four weeks later, and I was pretty sure that I wasn't pregnant. I wasn't as relieved as I thought I would be. The idea of having a baby had grown on me, and I was praying that I was pregnant. I hadn't gone to the doctors yet, but I had taken a home pregnancy test, and it showed up negative. I took a second one, and it said yes. So then I took one more, and it said no. Darn those unreliable pieces of crap! I didn't even feel different, but decided to make a doctor's appointment. Guess we will just have to wait and see! John had something special planned our anniversary, and I couldn't wait!

A/N: Stupid little fights! Is she pregnant? Will the psycho's ruin everything if she is?What are they doing for the 1 year anniversary? Will I ever stop asking questions? Review y'all!


	14. New Storylines!

A/N: I don't own any wrestlers, just Sara. This might be a little short, but who knows?! Enjoy y'all!

New Storylines!

Sara's POV:

Well, I'm not pregnant. I had gone to the doctor's, got tested, and nothing. While I was a little relieved, I was pretty disappointed. I guess the idea of being a mommy had grown on me! John was disappointed too. He just shrugged it off, and said that there was plenty of time for that. We are going to start trying now though!

John had introduced me to his romantic side on our anniversary. John had kicked me out of the house for the day, and told me that I could come back home around sunset! He also gave me his credit card, and told me to go do some shopping! Who can argue with that? I got home right as the sun was setting, and found dozens of roses all over the house! The only source of light was a few candles. I put my bags down, and walked upstairs to our bedroom, hoping to find John. I swung open the door, and the bed was covered in rose petals! I didn't see John anywhere, and started getting curious. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"So, whatcha think?" John asked, as he turned me around.

"You really out did yourself John!" I answered, smiling.

"Nothings too good for you! Happy anniversary!" John replied, as he planted soft kisses on my neck. He sent chills down my spine, and for a few moments, I forgot where I was!

"Since when are you a romantic?" I asked, getting my head back.

"Oh I've always been! I just hide it well!" John answered, as he led me over to the bed.

"Yea, you hide it really well!" I said, as I pulled him down to me. Our one year anniversary had been really, really nice!

The last creative meeting was pretty cool! The writers came up with a new story idea for John, Heidenreich, and me. I was gonna be in the middle of some serious drama, most of which I would cause! SmackDown fans would soon be introduced to a new and improved Sara King! I was going to turn bad, and would have John and Heidenreich duking it out over me! I enjoy being the center of attention, and I also like that I'm going to be a bad chica! I've never done anything bad in my life, and on top of it, I get to act a little slutty at times! This is going to be fun! In about six months, I'm getting sent over to RAW, and John is going to be sent to RAW one month later!

Month Later, Tampa Florida:

Tonight was the night for my debut as a troublemaker, and I can't wait! My outfit for tonight was almost identical to Christina Aguilara's outfit in the music video for "Dirrty." I fell empowered, like I could go beat someone's butt!

"Whoa, nice ass baby!" John said as he walked into our locker room.

"Why thank you very much!" I replied as I finished putting on my makeup.

"It's going to be weird, having you running round on me! I have to keep reminding myself that it's all a story, not real!" John said as he put on his chain.

"Don't worry John, you still get me after the show!" I answered, cracking a smile. He just rolled his eyes, put on his hat, and held the door open for me. We walked down to the entrance, and met Heidenreich there.

"How are you two tonight?" He asked us.

"Doing great, how bout you?" I responded. Heidenreich was really a sweet guy when he's not in character.

"Awesome! This is what I love! Ok, I'll see you out there!" Heidenreich said as he started towards the ramp. He went out there, and was about to terrorize another unsuspecting victim, when John's music hit. He went out there, and stopped Heidenreich from going after one of the announcers. They got into a fight, and ended up in the ring. The two of them beat the crap out of each other, and then I run out with a referee unexpectedly! I manage to separate the two men, and then grab a mic.

"Whoa, you two need to chill out!" I yelled.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to girlie? I'm Heidenreich, I'm not hype, and I could snap your neck easily." Heidenreich yells back at me, getting in my face.

"Hold on one second, you ain't touching Sara! You'll have to go through me first!" John shouted, stepping in front of me.

"I wasn't finished yet Cena. While I could break her neck, that would be a waste! Sara King is worth more to me alive than dead, if you know what I mean." Heidenreich responded.

"Oh no you didn't! Stay away from Sara dawg, she's mine!" John yelled, growing angry.

"She's yours? That's a good one!"

"Hey, I'm not a piece of property, and I don't belong to you John!" I said, spinning John around to face me. While John and I argued, Heidenreich got out of the ring, and grabbed a steel chair. He quickly slid back into the ring, and then stood behind John. He tapped on John's shoulder, and when John turned around to face him, he slammed the chair down on John's head. I backed away from the two of them, and watched in horror as Heidenreich destroyed John. I stood there watching, and then John got up, and started beating up Heidenreich. Teddy Long ran down to the ring, with security.

"Hold on playa's!" He shouted. "If you two want to beat each other up so much, then go ahead. You are now in a match! Ref, get in there!" He got out of the ring, and then winked at me, and walked back up the ramp. Heidenreich won the match, but it was close. He got up, and stared at me. I rolled my eyes, and got in the ring, and helped John up. We left the ring, and while walking up the ramp, I looked back to Heidenreich and blew him a kiss! The fans went crazy, and then John and I were out of the ring. John was done for the night, and went back to the room to get changed. I still had a camera scene to do with Heidenreich, so I walked down the hall, and waited. I watched a monitor, and saw that my little scene was coming up. Heidenreich walked down the hallway, and passed me by. Suddenly, he spun around and pinned me against the wall.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"You know what, I like you. When you get tired of Cena, let me know!" Heidenreich said.

"Yea, right." I scoffed, tying to get away from him. He held me tightly against the wall, and then leaned down and gave me a rough kiss. He let go of my arms, and walked away, smirking. I stood there for a minute looking shocked, and then let out a sigh. The camera's left, and I went back to the locker room to get changed, and then head out to a club with John. I was enjoying this new storyline!

A/N: Ok, it might've sucked! I really wanted to right Heidenreich in though, he is hott! Review and let me know what ya think! Peace Y'all!


	15. Ashton

A/N: Sorry for lack of updates. I will only be able to update on Fridays and Saturdays. It sucks, I know, but sometimes life gets in my way! Enjoy, because this might be the last really happy go lucky chapter for a while, maybe!

Ashton and 3 weeks!

Sara's POV:

I had volunteered myself to watch Ashton for the week. Sandi needed a break from the 5-year-old terror! I don't know why she thought he was bad, he's usually such a sweetie with me!

"Sara, I want to go play!" Ashton whined as he pulled on my arm.

"Ok, let's go outside!" I suggested.

"Okey dokey!" Ashton happily answered. We went outside, and played in the yard for about 10 minutes, until Ashton got bored, again. I sighed, and we went back inside. John and I had two weeks off, and Chris was getting shipped off in a week. I was doing ok, even though I knew full well that the war was back in full swing, and Chris would be on the frontlines. I was going to miss my brother!

John had left me alone with Ashton, while he went to go pick up some Chinese food. I had been craving sub gum chicken for some strange reason. I mean, I don't even like Chinese food, I just like the rice!

"Sara, I'm bored!" Ashton said, kicking at the floor.

"I know Ashton, uh, let's go lay down on the bed and watch TV. I'm really tired today!" I replied, as I grabbed his hand. Ashton nodded his head, and walked with me up to my room. We both lay down on the bed, and I flipped on the TV to Spongebob Squarepants. Ashton loved that show, and there was a marathon on today, thank God! Ashton cuddled up to me, and I put my arm around him, and tickled him a little. He giggled, and then directed his attention back to the TV. I sighed, and pulled a blanket over myself. I shut my eyes, and listened to Ashton laugh at the show, and was finally able to relax. Ashton put hi head on my stomach, and let it rest there for a few minutes. Then he started to softly pat my flat belly.

"Ashton, what are you doing?" I asked, a little amused.

"I'm being nice to the baby!" Ashton replied, as he lifted his head up.

"Huh, Ash, there's no baby in there! Why did you think that?" I asked, getting curious.

"Yes there is! You act like mommy acts, when the baby was in her belly!" Ashton answered. His mom had recently had another baby, and was actually keeping this one!

"Ashton, I'm not pregnant! Why don't you watch TV, I'm going to take a nap, you wear me out little man!" I said, smiling.

"Okey dokey! Nighty night Sara!" Ashton said as he started watching TV again. I closed my eyes, and quickly fell asleep. Sadly, I woke up quickly and had to run to the bathroom. I threw up most of the food contents in my stomach, which wasn't a pretty picture. It's weird, I've been feeling a little sick recently. Nothing major, probably just the flu, or food poisoning.

John's POV:

I was finally home with the Chinese food. I can't believe that Sara actually wanted this, I mean, she usually hates the stuff. Oh well, whatever floats her boat! I locked my truck, and unlocked the house, and walked in. I heard the TV in our room, and guessed that Sara and Ashton were up there. I set the Chinese food in the kitchen, and bolted up the stairs! I walked into our room, and saw Ashton lying on the bed. Sara walked out of the bathroom, and didn't look to great, she must be getting sick.

"Hi John!" Ashton said, not even looking at me.

"Hey buddy!" I replied. Sara just smiled weakly, and got back in bed. Hmm, she really doesn't look good.

"Sara, you feeling ok?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"No. I feel crappy. I think I'm getting the flu, or something. I just puked up breakfast and lunch. Not a fun activity." Sara replied, pulling the covers over her.

"Well, I got the Chinese downstairs, not like you really want it right now." I said, smiling.

"Thanks John. I can't believe that I wanted Chinese food, I mean, weird! Can you watch Ashton, I'm really tired, and want to go to sleep?"

"No problem! Sleep, its only 7 o'clock! Ok, go ahead and go to sleep!" I replied, leaning down and kissing Sara on the cheek.

"EEWW!" Ashton screeched! "You're gonna get cooties John!"

"Naw, girls are fun! You'll find out eventually!" I said, smiling at Ashton.

"Girls, no way! There's a baby in Sara's belly!" Ashton answered.

"What?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Ashton, there is no baby in my belly!" Sara said, opening her eyes.

"Yes there is!" Ashton said, getting off the bed, and grabbing a toy. I looked at Sara, and then got up. I took Ashton downstairs, and we ate some food. Then we played some video games until 9:30. I got Ashton to go to sleep, and then went on the computer, to look up some stuff. I clicked on a pregnancy site, and read through the signs of pregnancy. Hmm, tired a lot, yea, that's Sara, weird cravings, definitely, morning sickness, well, she was puking. Wow, I think that Sara's pregnant! She had just got a physical done for the WWE, because she passed out at a show. I wonder if they ever called with the results? I walked back upstairs, and checked the answering machine, and would you believe that there was 1 message on it!

"Hey Sara, get up!" I softly said.

"Uh, why did you get me up John?" Sara whined.

"Did you ever listen to this message?" I asked.

"No, I didn't even know that someone called. Ashton was really weirding me out, I mean, I'm not pregnant, or at least I don't think I am." Sara said, sitting up. Her hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail, and she had pieces of loose hair hanging in her face. She looked so damn cute!

"Well, you could be. I mean, the tiredness, the weird food, the puking, those are all signs!" I suggested.

"Did you look that up or something?" Sara asked, smiling.

"Yea. Just looking though."

"That's funny, cause I did earlier! Oh, I guess I should check that message!" Sara replied as she got up and pressed the play button.

"Hi, this call is for Sara King Cena. Your results from the physical came in today! You are perfectly healthy and can continue working, but not in the ring. The test results say that in about 8 and a half months, you will be having a baby! Congratulations, and remember to make an appointment with your normal doctor! Bye!"

We both stood there for a minute, and then Sara fell backwards, and I barely caught her.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! John, I'm pregnant! Holy cow! How did Ashton know? I thought he was being silly or something. Oh man, a baby!" Sara exclaimed.

"Uh, yea! Wow, this is great! I mean, I thought that something was up, but wow!" I said, sitting down on the bed. Sara sat down next to me, and just stared at the window. We both sat there in silence, and I watched Sara's face, looking for a reaction. Five minutes later, a smile slowly crept across her face.

"I'm going to be a mom!" Sara said, as she got back under the covers. She was still smiling, and looked a little dazed.

"Yea, I'm going to be a dad! This is too cool!" I replied, pulling off my shirt and pants. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and then jumped into the bed in my boxers. I flipped off the lights, and leaned on my elbow, looking at Sara.

"John, I'm so happy!" she said, getting a bigger smile on her face. She slid over, closer to me, and laid her head on my arm.

"I'm really happy too! Wow, that didn't take us too long did it, about a week!" I said, laughing.

"Yup! At it like rabbits!" Sara replied, her blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Yea, that would definitely be us!" I answered, wrapping my other arm around Sara's waist. She cuddled up closer to me, and was silent. I gave her a quick kiss, and she managed to mumble good night. Two minutes later, she was out. I laid there for a while, just watching her sleep. She still had that smile on her face! Right when I was about to fall asleep, I heard a car pull into the lot, and then thought I heard someone at our door. I listened closely, but couldn't hear anything. That's the thing about living in a town house, you share a parking lot with lots of people! I gave Sara one more kiss on the cheek, and then was able to fall asleep myself.

Nest Morning:

I woke up around 9 in the morning. Sara was still asleep, and Ashton was too. I got up, and decided to see if the paper had come, cause I wanted to read the sports section. I walked down the stairs, and opened the front door. The paper wasn't there, so I went to shut the door again. Before I did, a small piece of paper caught my attention. It was taped to the door, so I pulled it off. I unfolded it, and then slowly ready it.

"Guess what? We're back! This time, no one will be able to protect you from us! See ya later Sara!" the note said. Oh God, those freaks were back in our life! Perfect timing too, with the baby and all. I crumpled the note up in my hand, and felt my blood begin to boil. If they even look at Sara the wrong way, I will personally kill them, with my bare hands! No one is going to hurt my wife, or my unborn child, no one…

A/N: Yay a baby! No, the psycho's are back! What will happen next? Review everyone!


	16. Spread the Word

A/N: Sorry it's taking so long for updates! I'm typing this while I'm sick, so bare with me! I only own Sara, and her friends own themselves. Any famous people mentioned are owned by themselves and Vince McMahon. Enjoy!

Spread the Word!

Sara's POV:

I finally woke up around 1 p.m. and heard John and Ashton downstairs. I rolled out of bed, and stood there stretching my arms a little bit. I was having some weird dreams last night, I dreamt that I was pregnant! I saw an old message flashing on the answering machine, and pressed the play button. I heard a lady from the doctor's office tell me that I can still work, but not in the ring because I'm pregnant! Holy cow, I wasn't dreaming! Gosh, I have to tell my family, my friends, I have to tell everybody! I pulled on a baggy pair of sweatpants and put on a tank top, and walked downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine! Wait, good afternoon sunshine! Did you sleep good?" John asked me, smiling

"Yes, I needed that! I have to call my mom!" I said, picking up the phone.

"Ok. Sandi called earlier and said that she would be over around 3 to pick up Ashton. Something about a family thing, I don't know! You hungry?"

"I'm starving! Can you handle making grilled cheese sandwiches?" I asked John.

"I think I can handle that!" John replied, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Hi Sara!" Ashton said.

"Hey there Ashton! What are you doing?" I asked, looking down at the pile of toys lying on the floor.

"Playing racecar! Vroom, Vrrooom!" Ashton shouted.

"Ok, I have to use the phone, so you're going to have to be quiet for a little bit!"

"Okey dokey!" Ashton replied. I plopped down on the couch, and then dialed my parent's number. The phone rang a few times before my mom answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey grandma!"

"Hi sweetie! How are you? Grandma? Oh my Lord, you're pregnant aren't you Sara!?" My mom exclaimed.

"Yes, about three weeks! I just found out last night!" I told my mom.

"That's great sweetie! George, we're gonna be grandparents!" My mom shouted to my dad. "Your dad says congrats! My word, my baby is having a baby! How did John take it?"

"Better than me. I fell over luckily he caught me! I think John's pretty excited, I know that I am!"

"That's good! I can't believe it, I'm going to be a grandma! Hmm, I'm feeling older! Finally, you will have a kid to drive you up the wall! This is what I call payback!"

"Wow, maybe I'm not so excited!" I replied.

"I'm just kidding. It's a lot of fun, and a lot of work. Can I tell your grandma?" My mom asked.

"Yea, save me a phone call! Well, I've got lots of other phone calls to make! I just wanted y'all to be the first to know!"

"Well I feel honored! Bye sweetie, love you!"

"Bye mom, love you too!" I said before hanging up. That was cool, I was expecting to get some lecture from her about how I'm going to ruin my life, and I'm too young to be having a baby. I'll probably hear that later!

"Here ya go, grilled cheese sandwich, with a side of Ketchup. I can't believe that you put ketchup on that!" John said, as he handed me a plate.

"I've always put ketchup on grilled cheese. I love ketchup, you can put it on almost everything!" I said, dipping my sandwich in the ketchup. John handed Ashton a plate, and then sat down next to me.

"So, how did your mom take it?" John asked.

"Awesome, she was really excited. I didn't even get a lecture! You can call your parents if you want!" I suggested.

"Yea, I probably should!" John replied, grabbing the phone from me. He dialed his parent's number, and must've gotten the answering machine.

"Yo mom and dad! I'm just calling to let ya know that you're going to be grandparents! Give us a call back!" John said before hanging up. "Guess they're not home."

"They'll call back later." I told him. I shoved the last piece of my grilled cheese in my mouth, when the phone rang. John saw answered it since my mouth was full.

"Hello? Oh hey, what's up man? That's cool. Yea, come on over! Ok, bye!" John said.

"Who was that?" I asked him, getting up to put my dish in the sink.

"Chris. He said that him and Andrea are in town. I told them to come over. Let me put that away for you!" John said, jumping up and grabbing my plate.

"I can do it John." I replied.

"I know, but I'll do it anyways! You just sit down and relax!" John told me. He took Ashton's plate, and then went to the kitchen. Ashton got bored of playing, and started putting his toys away. John came back out, and sat down next to m again. Ashton got up, and sat down in-between us.

"Hey now, you trying to steal my girl Ashton?" John asked, amused.

"Nope. You're supposed to share!" Ashton answered, cuddling up to me.

"Yea John, sharing is caring!" I replied, beginning to laugh. John just crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to pout. We all started laughing, until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" John said, getting up. He hurried to the door, and opened it up. "Hey Sandi!"

"Hi John, I know, I'm early!" Sandi replied, walking in.

"Yea, we were having fun!" John said, shutting the door.

"Hey Sandi!" I said while I was tickling Ashton.

"Hey Sara! How was he for you guys?" Sandi asked, grabbing Ashton's things.

"He was great! Right Ashton?"

"Yup, I was a good boy! Nana, Sara's gonna have a baby!" Ashton exclaimed.

"Really now?" Sandi replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, we just found out last night! I already called my mom!" I told Sandi.

"That's great Sara! How far along are you?" Sandi asked, as she gave me a hug.

"About 3 weeks! Tell Jesse for me, ok?" I said.

"No problem! Well, we've got to get going! Congratulations you two!" Sandi said as she proceeded to give John a hug.

"Thanks Sandi!" John told her.

"Bye John and Sara!" Ashton said before grabbing Sandi's hand and following her out the door. John smiled and shut the door, and then plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Finally, house to ourselves! I love Ashton, but he can be a handful!"

"Yea, he's a cool kid though!" John said as he put an arm around me. We both sat there listening to the silence for a few minutes, until I had to get up to run to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, and bent down over the toilet.

"You ok baby?" John asked me through the door.

"Uh huh." I replied before I started puking. Five minutes later, I was brushing my teeth, and splashing water on my face. I walked out of the bathroom, and saw John leaning against the wall.

"You sure you're ok?" John asked me once again.

"Yea. I hope that I'm puking throughout this whole pregnancy. That would majorly suck." I said, going back to the couch to lie down.

"I don't think you will, but who knows!" John told me as he handed me a bottle of water. I gave him a weak smile, and then pulled a blanket over myself.

"I think that I'm gonna sleep a little more."

"Go ahead. I'm going to call Vince, let him know. We're gonna have to do something with your story line." John said as he gave me a quick kiss. I nodded my head, and then fell asleep.

John's POV:

Poor Sara, I know how much she hates puking, and that seems like it's all she's done! I went to grab my cell phone out of my pocket, but I grabbed the crumpled up note from the psychos. I looked down and saw that Sara had fallen asleep again. She looked so peaceful and happy, I don't want to get her upset. I'll let her see the note later, now is not the right time. I put the note back in my pocket, and grabbed my phone, and called the WWE headquarters. I got the secretary, and then got put through to Vince.

"Hey Vince, it's John Cena."

"Hello John. What's going on?" Vince asked me.

"I was just calling to let you know that Sara won't be able to wrestle for a while."

"Why not? Her popularity has sky rocketed, everyone loves her!" Vince exclaimed.

"Yea, I know. She got the results from her physical yesterday."  
"Is she ok? Sara had all of us concerned when she passed out in the ring."

"She's fine. She can't wrestle because she's pregnant." I told Vince.

"Oh, well congratulations! I guess we'll have to work this into the storyline! She'll have to wait until after she has the baby to be moved to RAW, because one pregnant woman is enough!" Vince said, laughing.

"Ok, that's cool. She's 3 weeks pregnant, so she shouldn't start showing for a few months!" I said.

"Yea, I'm going to have to talk with Stephanie about this. I'll have her call you guys later. Make sure you tell Sara that I said congratulations!"

"Don't worry, I will!" I assured Vince.

"Ok, we'll be in touch! Oh and John, you did good son!" Vince told me.

"Thanks Vince, bye!"

"Good bye! Have a nice time on your time off!" Vince said before hanging up.

I put my phone away, and then heard the doorbell ring. I checked on Sara again, and then opened the door to find Chris and Andrea.

"Hey John!" they both said.

"Hi guys, come on in. Sara's asleep on the couch." I said as I stepped out of the way.

"She's asleep? What is she, sick?" Chris asked me.

"Yea, sort of." I answered. I knew that Sara wanted to be the one to tell them about the baby.

"Can I use your bathroom John?" Andrea asked me.

"Go ahead. You can wake Sara up if you want Chris." I suggested.

"Ok, I think I will!"

"Wait, don't sit on her, or pull her on the ground. She's sick to her stomach." I quickly said. I didn't want Chris sitting on her, possibly doing unknown damage to her and the baby.

"Gotcha!" Chris replied as he walked over to the couch. He bent over, and pulled her blanket off. Sara just rolled over, unaffected. Chris than started tickling her. She laughed a little bit, and then started flailing her arms, hitting him in the nose.

"Ouch, John I give up! You get her up!" Chris said, checking for blood on his nose. I laughed a little bit, and then went to get Sara up.

"Sara, Chris and Andrea are here! Get up!" I said in her ear.

She opened one eye, saw me, and then shut it again.

"Sara, get up!" I said once more, but louder.

"You're kidding, right?" she mumbled. I moved away, and then Chris walked over and stared at her.

"Oh, hi Chrissy!" Sara said, starting to wake up.

"Chrissy, not again! You have got a hard hit Sara! You smacked me in my nose!" Chris told her. I noticed Andrea sitting on a chair, amused at our attempts to get her up. She just shook her head, and then went into the kitchen and got some ice. Sara still wasn't getting up, so Andrea walked over, and stuck the ice down her shirt. Sara immediately jumped off the couch, yelling.

"Holy whoa, that is cold!"

"It got you up!" Andrea replied, sitting down again.

Sara finally got the ice out of her shirt, and than gave both Chris and Andrea a hug.

"Sorry I hit you Chris!" she said, sitting down next to me.

"No problem. Don't let it happen again!" Chris said, sitting down next to her. We all sat there talking for a while, and then decided to watch a movie. I picked out the movie, and put in "The Guru." Sara put her head on my shoulder, and we all watched the movie, laughing through most of it. It finished about an hour and a half later, and then we all started talking again.

"So what's new with you and John?" Chris asked Sara.

"Not too much. We go back on the road in about a week, just being lazy at home." Sara said, smiling.

"There's something that you're not telling us! I can tell by the look on your face!" Andrea said.

"Oh yea, there is something else!" Sara replied, looking up at me. "Think we should tell them John?"

"Yea, I think they can hear it!" I told her.

"I'm 3 weeks pregnant!" Sara blurted out.

"Oh my God! Sara that's awesome!" Andrea shouted as she stood up to give Sara a hug.

"I know, we're really excited!" Sara responded. Chris got up after, and then started smiling.

"My little sister is all grown up!" He said as he gave her a big hug, picking her up. "That's why you didn't want me sitting on her, John! I get it!"

"Yea, I had a reason!" I said, watching as he put her down.

Andrea and Sara started talking away a storm, so I got up and asked Chris if he wanted to go outside and talk. He agreed, so we both went outside, and went for a little walk.

"So, you knocked up my sister!" Chris said, hitting me in the arm.

"Yea, I did!" I responded.

"It's cool, Sara seems really happy."

"She is. I feel bad for her, she is constantly puking."

"Ew, not fun."

"Not really. Chris, I need to show you something." I said as I pulled out the note and showed it to him. He read it, and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"Those bastards are at again? I swear, do they have a life?" Chris yelled.

"I'm thinking not. Do you think that I should tell Sara? I don't want her getting upset."

"You probably should. She needs to know." Chris said, handing the note back to me.

"Why do they hate her so much?"

"Who knows, it's just been that way for a while. I think that the sister is jealous, and David, he's just a sick freak." Chris told me.

"I'm just glad that we're going to be leaving soon. Do you think that they would actually hurt her?"

"Probably. But usually it's all a mind game."

"Man, this isn't cool. I mean, we're all happy, and then Sara finds out she's pregnant, and then this morning I found the note on the door. I swear, I'm going to kill those idiots." I said.

"I know I want to. John, you have been great for Sara. She is finally happy, and she loves you. I know that you love her, and that you'd do anything for her." Chris told me.

"Yea, I would die for her. Sara is my life, and now I have child on the way."

"Well, you are going to have to watch out for her, and protect her. This could get really serious, and I'm not going to be here to help. This is all on you now." Chris said, as we started walking back to the house.

"I know, I have two lives to take care of. That's a huge responsibility!"

"It is, hopefully the cops will be able to arrest those freaks someday soon." Chris replied. We walked back into the house, and put on smiles, not wanting to worry the girls.

A/N: Didn't really know how to end this chapter, so it's not that great. Review folks!


	17. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I really should be working on "Drive Thru Window," but I'm feeling inspired, so yea! I only own Sara, and own no one who is really in the WWE. For my story's sake, I'm going to pretend that Heidenreich isn't gay or bisexual or whatever! Enjoy folks! By the way, have y'all heard Eminem's new song, Just Lose It? It is awesome! Ok, on with the story…

Saying Goodbye

Sara's POV:

I can't believe that it's already been a week! I did some math, and since I'm about a month pregnant now, the baby should be born sometime around mid April! I can't wait, well I'm not looking forward to the stretch marks and painful delivery, but I can't wait until I get to hold my baby girl or boy in my arms! I've become addicted to shows like A Baby Story and Birth Day. Judging by those, I'm going to have to get a shot in my back, which looks REALLY painful! I went to the doctors 3 days ago, and he says that so far everything is great! John and I are heading back on the road September 1st, and I really couldn't wait! Chilling out at home for a few days is great, but I love the thrill of being in front of thousands of fans almost every other night. There's autograph signings, photo shoots, and I'm going to be interviewed for SmackDown magazine!

We had a blast with Chris and Andrea when they came to visit. Now John and I were in North Carolina on the day that Chris was getting shipped off to Iraq, Monday August 30th, 2004. I keep telling myself that I'm not going to cry, but I don't think that it will work. We were all at the military base, and there were tons of soldiers and their families hanging around. I saw married couples, expecting couples, mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, hyper active kids, and clingy babies, talking and hugging their loved ones. It really is a touching and heartbreaking sight to behold. I looked around at the military people, and realized that some of them would probably come home in pieces or in a casket, hoping that Chris wouldn't be one of them. I truly have a deep respect for our armed services. They are fighting to protect our country, and help those who can't help themselves. (A/N: If you know anyone in the service, you would understand this. Our soldiers need our thanks, so next time you see a soldier, thank them! Ok, I'm going to get back to the story now!) A few soldiers came up and asked John and I for our autographs when they realized who we were. We didn't hesitate, and even took a few pictures with some of them. One guy asked me if he could get a kiss, so I gave him a peck on the cheek! He was shocked that I did that, I guess he thought that I wouldn't! John didn't mind, or at least I don't think he minded.

After mingling with the soldiers, it was time to say goodbye to Chris. I could already feel the tears building up in my eyes. Chris and Andrea walked over to us, and I saw that Andrea was bawling, so I instantly started crying too.

"Hey now, no crying allowed you two!" Chris said as he hugged both of us.

"I tried Chrissy, it just didn't work to well!" I sniffled. I looked over to John, and even he appeared to be choked up! "Be careful over there Chris. I know that you'll be on the frontlines, but please don't try to be a hero. Think of your family and friends, because if anything happened to you, we'd all be devastated. You have to write me letters as much as you can, and e-mail me even more!"

"Don't worry, I'm trained for this stuff! I will write you whenever I can, and I'll try to call once in a while! You better send me pictures of your growing baby belly!" Chris told me.

"Don't worry, I will!" I said as I broke our hug. I went over to John, and he put his arm around me while Andrea and Chris said their goodbyes.

"You better come back to me so we can get married Chris! I love you sweetie!" Andrea said as she clung on to Chris.

"I will, I mean I got tons of incentive now! You, our wedding, Sara, my niece or nephew, I'll have plenty of reasons to make it home! I love you Andrea!" Chris said as he bent down to kiss her. They broke the kiss when Chris's platoon got called. Andrea was still crying, and I was still trying to stop crying. Andrea gave him one last hug and kiss, and then I gave him another hug.

"I love you Chrissy!" I said as I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too lil sis!" Chris said as John walked over to him.

"Be safe dawg!" John said as he gave Chris a hug.

"I will. You take care of my Sara!" Chris said, looking John in the eye.

"Not going to be a problem! If the WWE goes over to Iraq for Christmas this year, I'll look out for ya! Bye!" John said, putting his arm around me again.

"Ok, I'll see y'all in about a year! Bye!" Chris said before he joined his Marine buddies. They all lined up and then got onto the plane. Chris turned around and waved to us before he finally got onboard. Ten minutes later, the plane started up and took off into the sky. Andrea started sobbing again, and sat down on the ground watching the plane getting smaller and smaller. I sat down next to her, and gave her a hug and started crying too. John stood over both of us, and just stared at the sky. We all stayed there until the plane was completely gone, and then headed back out to our cars.

"You going to be ok Andy?" I asked my upset friend.

"Eventually. How bout you?"

"Yea, I think I'll be ok. Remember, if you ever need anything, we're just a phone call away. You can come crash at our place whenever we're home too."

"I know. I was thinking about heading back to Michigan to see my family for a little bit. I'll be watching you on TV though! Bye Sara, bye John." Andrea said as she hugged both of us.

"Bye Andrea!" John said as he unlocked our car.

"Bye best friend!" I replied as I got into the car. I waved once more, and then drove out of the parking lot. We had a plane to catch and then tomorrow John and I had an autograph signing and a show. I also had a photo shoot over in California on Saturday. Life was going to be pretty hectic for the next few weeks.

"So how ya doing?" John asked me.

"Eh, not too bad, not too good. I've been dreading that day since I was 16. I can't wait until we're welcoming him home!" I said as I reclined my seat.

"Yea, he should have a good homecoming. Chris is a pretty cool dude, you're lucky to have someone like him in your life." John said, staring ahead at the road.

"I am. He is the big brother I never had." I responded. We sat there in silence for a few more minutes, and then John started talking again.

"Sara, there's something that I need to tell you." John said looking serious.

"Ok, go ahead."

"The morning after you found out that you were pregnant, I found a note from David and Haley taped to our door. It said that they were back, and that no one could protect you this time. I should've told you sooner, but you were just so happy that I couldn't." John confessed.

"Yea, I know." I quietly answered.

"How do you know?"

"When I was doing laundry, I found the note in your pants pocket. It's not a big deal, they don't scare me anymore. Those two are all talk, and almost no action. It's ok, I understand why you didn't tell me." I answered.

"Ok, cool. I'm still going to be watching your back though, just in case!" John said.

We drove for about an hour, and then were at the airport. We turned in the rental car, and then went through the terminal to our plane. The flight was really smooth, and we were in Missouri around 7 p.m. We checked into the hotel, went up to our room, and were out for the night.

I got up around 10, and took a quick shower. I got John up, and then got myself ready. We left the hotel at 11:30 and stopped at McDonald's for lunch before getting to the signing. Charlie and Jackie were also at the signing, so today should be pretty fun.

"Hey Sara! How was your time off?" Jackie asked me.

"Great! I'm a month pregnant!" I told her.

"Oh my God! That's awesome Sara! I had heard that they were changing your storyline again, but didn't know why! You and John as parents, this is gonna be interesting!" Jackie exclaimed.

"I know, it's going to be an experience alright! Yea, my new storyline is kind of dumb. I have a match today, but I won't be doing anything physical. It's going to be a no contest between Dawn and me. I'll be distracting the ref, Heidenreich will sneak in knocking Dawn out, and then leaving so I can get the pin. Like I said, pretty dumb. The thing that really sucks is that I can't go over to RAW until after the pregnancy, since the current storyline with Amy is going on." I said, sitting down at a table.

"At least you will still be around! Plus, you get to stay on SmackDown with me longer! Your 21st birthday is coming up in October, right? Oh man, you won't be able to go out and get drunk, since your pregnant! You're going to have to wait like seven more months!" Jackie said, taking a sip of her water.

"Oh yea, not fair! I guess since I've waited 21 years that seven months won't kill me!"

"Sara, Jackie its time for our signings!" John said, walking over to us. Jackie and I ended our conversation, and then walked out with John and Charlie. The fans waiting in line started cheering, and I was amazed at how long the line was. It looked to be never ending, and we were only here for 4 hours, with a 45-minute break. The first two hours went by pretty fast, and it was mostly little kids with their parents.

We took our break, and John and I had to do a quick interview for a local newspaper.

"So, rumor has it that you two are married. Is that true?" the guy asked us.

"Yea, it's true." I answered.

"We've been married for a year." John added.

"Well congratulations you two! Ok, next question! Sara, how do you feel about your almost overnight popularity, you are certainly a fan favorite!"

"Hmm, I'm loving it! It was a little overwhelming at first, but I got used to it. I just hope that the fans keep on liking me!" I said.

"I have a feeling that they will! John, you are a fan favorite, your wife is a fan favorite, and how is it working together? Is there any jealousy issues involved it?"

"No, I think it's great that Sara is popular with the fans! You're right we are both fan favs, so put two power people together and BAM! You have an awesome combo!" John responded.

"Ok cool! Sara, what can you tell us about John? Bad habits, embarrassing things, stuff that annoys you?" the guy asked me.

"Oh man, that could take too long! Naw, I'm just kidding. I don't know, he doesn't really annoy me! I guess its pretty funny when he sings in the shower! No offense baby, but you should stick to the free styling!" I told the reporter.

"Hey now, I don't sing in the shower that much!" John said in his own defense.

"John, tell us something about Sara." The reporter asked.

"Hmm, let me think on this one! Sara is a really big blonde! She asks questions and blurts out things that could one-up Jessica Simpson! My favorite saying that she's said is when we were walking to our room in a hotel, and she looked up at the ceiling and said, "The ceiling is on the ceiling!" That was most memorable, but there's a whole bunch of other things that would split your gut!" John replied, smiling.

"John that's not a blonde comment! It just came out wrong! Our room was on the middle floor, so when I said that I meant to say that the ceiling is on the floor! It's true, our 2nd story ceiling is the 3rd story's floor!" I explained.

"You two are great! Well that's all I got for you! Oh, one more thing! Do you two have any plans for babies?" The reporter asked us.

John and I were both silent, until I came up with an answer. "Yea, there will be little Cena's running around in the future!"

"Thanks, this will be a good interview! Have a nice day!" The reporter said as he walked out of the room.

The rest of the autograph signing went fine, and then it was time to go to the show!

A/N: Sorry that was so long! Oh, the ceiling is on the ceiling thing is something that I actually said. It was like 3:30 in the morning at a church youth group thing in Canada, and me and some of my friends were lying in the hotel hallway being stupid, and that slipped out! Hope y'all liked it, and sorry if I got a little too wordy with the whole Chris leaving thing. My friend is going to be leaving in a year, so I'm emotional about it already! Peace out and review!


	18. Photo shoots

A/N: I only own Sara, but I do own an autograph from John Cena and the Muscle Fitness magazine that he's in, that's a start!! Hope y'all like it, and REVIEW! On with the story!

Photo Shoot!

John's POV:

I can't believe that they took my title away from me just when I had gotten it back. This current storyline sucks major ass! I like being the champ! I'm getting back soon though, that's about the only good thing. Sara has her photo shoot today with the other Diva's, so I decided to head down towards the beach, and walk around. I had plenty of time since it was only one, and the photo shoot got over around seven. Maybe I'll find some throwbacks, or a pair of new sneaks. Anything's better than sitting around in a hotel room all day!

I wonder how Sara's photo shoot is going? She wasn't too excited to be going, already thinking that she's fat! I tried to tell her that she looks exactly the same, but it was useless. She just rolled her eyes and went back to staring at herself in the mirror. Jackie and Torrie knocked on the door, and then burst in when they realized that it was unlocked. Sara gave me a quick kiss goodbye, and then rushed out of the room with Torrie and Jackie. I swear that those three together are a disaster waiting to happen!

I finally got down towards the beach and had a few people recognize me and ask for autographs and pictures. I didn't hesitate, and then continued walking down the boardwalk.

Sara's POV:

We were starting our 4th shoot of the day. It was normal clothing thank God! I had gotten into an argument with our wardrobe person about my bathing suit. She felt that I should be wearing this really, REALLY skimpy bikini, but I will not wear anything that is too revealing. The top of the bikini barely even covered my nipples and the bottoms were just too stripperish for me! We went round and forth about it, until I found a better bathing suit. It was a bandana top, and a pair of boy short bottoms. It looked way better and the wardrobe lady agreed. I know that I wear some questionable clothes, but I do have my morals! I won't wear anything that I would be uncomfortable in around my parents, it works well that way! Anyways, our 4th shoot was in a tiny room set up to look like a living room, I think. I had on a pair or low cut jeans, and a black tank top. The makeup crew had painted my acrylic nails a vibrant orange, and my blue eyes were brought out with a light shade of purple eye shadow. Hmm, I look pretty good, amazing! The photographer had me sit on the top of a small couch, resting my back against the wall. They took a few pictures, and then I had to lean down and do a cleavage shot. Next Trish was up, so I went and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I had two hours until I had to do my next shoot, so I decided to go take a walk.

"Jackie, I'm going to go take a walk!" I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Ok, I'll see you later!" Jackie replied as she fixed her hair. I turned for the door, and walked out and ran right into Amy.

"Oh man, I'm sorry Amy!" I said as I bent down to pick up her purse.

"No prob Sara! Where you off to?" Amy asked me.

"No clue, I have 2 hours to burn, so I just decided to go take a walk."

"Cool, mind if I join you?" Amy asked.

"No, I don't mind." I replied. Amy smiled and we started walking and talking.

"So I hear I'm not the only pregnant Diva in the WWE anymore." Amy said as we walked along the boardwalk.

"Yea, your not!"

"That's awesome! Your what, a month pregnant?"

"Uh huh. I'm really excited!"

"I know the feeling! So your going to be switched over to RAW after your baby is born?"

"Yup! I can't wait for that, I just hope that I can get my figure back quickly!" I replied.

"Me too! It's amazing how much I've been eating recently! The little boy in my belly has quite the appetite!" Amy said, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "Oh wow, he's kicking! Here, feel!"

Amy placed my hand on her stomach, and suddenly I felt a bump against her stomach.

"Wow, that is amazing! Does it feel weird?" I exclaimed.

"Kind of, its a little uncomfortable, but not bad. It's definitely a unique feeling!" Amy said, grinning ear-to-ear.

"I can't wait until my baby starts kicking! I still have a few months until that starts!"

"Yea, you aren't even showing yet. Oh my God, we so have to go into that store!" Amy said pointing to a small vintage clothing store. She grabbed my arm and darted off towards it. We got in, and rummaged around the racks, looking for something interesting. Our search didn't produce anything, so we left the small shop. We continued walking down the boardwalk, until I spotted a baby store. Amy and I walked in, and started browsing through the aisles. I found a cute little shirt that said, "My dad can beat yours!" on the front of it.

"I so have to buy this!" I said picking it up.

"Yea, look at this one!" Amy replied, holding up a shirt that said, "Not afraid of the big bad wolf."

"That's cool!"

"I know, I'm buying it!" Amy said, picking up some more clothes. She left me to go look at toys while I dazed at more outfits.

"Sara, come her, quick!" Amy exclaimed.

"What is it?" I asked turning around. Amy pointed over towards the baby shoe section, and I looked over and saw John looking at shoes!

"Looks like your hubby is doing some shopping of his own!" Amy replied, nudging me.

"Oh man, this is funny! I've never pictured John in a baby store, let alone doing the shopping on his own. I'm going to go surprise him!" I told Amy. She nodded her head and went back to her shopping. I quietly snuck up behind John, and stood there for a minute.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" I asked.

"Uh, do have any shoes like these?" John asked, pointing to his pumps, not realizing that it was me.

"Not that I know of, sorry!" I replied.

"Oh, darn! Do you have baby blanket here?" John asked turning around.

"Why yes we do!" I answered.

"Holy shit, Sara it's you! What are you doing here, I thought you were at your photo shoot!" John exclaimed.

"I am, or was. I have two hours until my next shoot, so Amy and I went for a walk! What are you doing here?" I asked John.

"I got bored and decided to go look around!"

"Cool! Check out this shirt I found!" I said, holding up the t-shirt I had found.

"My dad can beat yours, that's tight Sara! That shirt speaks the truth, I can beat any other dad out there!" John replied, putting his arm around me.

"Yea, I know baby!" I replied as Amy walked over towards us.

"Sara we've got to get back to the shoot. It's already been an hour! I guess we walked far!" Amy said, holding her bag in her hand.

"Ok, John go pay for this!" I said handing John the shirt.

"Oh I see how it is, make me pay for it!" John replied, starting to walk towards the counter. Amy and I laughed, and then waited for him to pay. He walked back over.

"Well, do you want to go back to the shoot with us? You'll probably get bored, but what the heck!" I told John.

"I doubt I'll get bored, I'll have you to annoy!" He said, putting his arm around me again.

"Come on you two, we really do need to get back!" Amy said, walking towards the door. John and I followed, and we all walked back together.

"So Amy, I didn't know that you were going to be at the photo shoot today." John said.

"Yea, I am. Just none of the pictures are showing my stomach. Either that, or they disguise it somehow." Amy answered.

"Oh, I see." John replied. "What's your next shoot going to be Sara?"

"Uh, I think in the water. Might be a wet t-shirt, might be a bathing suit. I hate how I have to look like a skank in these pictures. That's just not me!"

"It's just for show. I'm sure you don't look that bad! Course, I wouldn't mind seeing your skanky pictures, but that's just me!" John replied, smiling.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, you are such a horn dog!" I shouted, slugging John in the arm.

"Hey now, I can't help it that your so beautiful!" John replied. Amy started laughing, and then we were back at the photo shoot.

John's POV:

I walked into the photo shoot area, and saw Torrie getting some pictures taken. Sara went to change, and then came back out it a bikini top and a pair of tiny shorts.

"God forgive me, I have to wear these." Sara complained.

"You look hott!" I replied, looking her over.

"Shut it John!" she snapped, wrapping a towel around her. We headed out to the beach, and Sara got down and lay in the sand. The surf was just barely hitting her, and the photo guy started snapping pictures. I stood back and watched as my wife worked it for the camera. They quickly finished, and then Sara got out and dried herself off.

"I think that I'm almost done!" she replied happily.

"Man, I'm going to start going to these photo shoots more often!" I exclaimed. Sara just rolled her eyes, and leaned against my arm.

"I'm soooo tired John! I just want to put on a baggy pair of pants and a shirt and go to sleep!"

"You can in a little while, it's almost over, right?" I asked.

"Yea, I think so." Sara replied as a photographer walked over towards us.

"Excuse me Sara, but I have a sort of crazy question for you and John. How would you two like to take a few pictures together?"

Sara looked up at me, and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" I told the cameraman.

"Great, ok lets go back up to the patio. I have the perfect idea for a picture!"

Sara sighed, and we walked back up to the building. We got to the patio, and stood there waiting.

"Alright Sara, I need you to take off your top, and be pressed up against John. John, take off your shirt, and then wrap your arms around her. Make sure that your covering her boobs.

"What? No top? No way! I mean, come on!" Sara shouted.

"Don't worry, no one will see anything! John's chest and arms will be covering you!"

Sara looked at me, and then turned her back and pulled off her top, and then leaned into me. I already had my shirt off, and wrapped my arms around her, fully covering her.

"Perfect you two!" The photographer said as he started snapping pictures. "Now, how about a kiss?"

"That's one thing I don't have a problem with!" Sara said as she stood up on her tippy toes. I leaned my head down, and started kissing her.

"Ok, we're done! Thanks, Sara you're all done! I'll see you in a few months!" the photographer told Sara.

"Uh huh. We'll have to hide my stomach though!" Sara replied as she turned her back and put her top back on.

"I so want a copy of the picture!" I told Sara.

"Yea, I guess it wasn't that bad after all. I was covered by your big arms!" She said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Hmm, a few things come to mind. One involves a bathtub full of rose petals, another has to do with a patio chair and ice cubes, and my last idea includes a some mood music, clothes piled on the floor, and a bed with the two of us in it! Which one will it be?" I told Sara.

"I'm definitely going with choice number one followed by choice number three! I'm not a big fan of ice cubes John!" Sara replied, smiling.

"Alright, number one and three! Let's go!" I answered as I picked up Sara and carried her towards the hotel.

A/N: Aw, how cute! I'm envious of my character right now! Let me know what you thought, suggestion and comments welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Peace out!


	19. Secret!

A/N: Time to update this story, it's only been like two weeks! Sorry about how long it takes me to update guys! If I had more time, I would update so much more! Anywho, I only own Sara and no one else! Oh yea, for my story's sake, John isn't going to be gone to film a movie! I can't really write about the movie, when I know absolutely nothing about it, just the title and basic story line! Some of you might be wondering where the psycho freaks are, well they have taken a small leave of absence, but will be back in a few chapters! Alrighty then, on with the story!

Interviews!

Sara's POV:

I'm now officially two months pregnant! Only seven more months to go! I'm not showing yet, but my stomach is a little puffy. It's not noticeable though, so I can still show up on SmackDown. I had lost my women's championship, but it was because I had ticked off our general manager to the point of him stripping me of my title! Theodore is so much fun to work with! Everyone on the roster has been constantly congratulating John and me on the baby, and the girls are already planning a baby shower! It's going to happen in four months, so I have a while to wait! My birthday is in two days, but I'm not really doing anything special for it! We're going to be in England for it, so that should be cool! I had a few interviews to do today, and then was meeting up with John for a signing. After that, we had to go to our show. I was waiting in the hotel lobby for the first interview, which was for a British woman's fitness magazine. I started flipping through a Cosmo until I saw the reporter coming towards me.

"Hello Sara! How are you doing?" She said as she shook my hand.

"I'm doing great! I loving it over here in England!" I replied.

"Well, my name is Tricia, so let's get down to the interview!" Tricia said, pulling out here tape recorder.

"Alright, I'm ready for it!" I said, smiling.

"Great! So, who was your role model growing up?"

"Hmm, My mom I guess. When my family had troubles she always found a way to work them out. She's a strong lady." I answered.

"Many young girls and women look up to you, do you have any words of advice for them?"

"Gosh, I have TONS of advice for them! First off, I would like to tell all of them that they are beautiful the way they are, and not to buy into the world's view of 'beauty.' There is so much pressure on teens to look a certain way, and I think that it's ridiculous. I know that growing up I considered myself fat, and had no self-esteem. I felt worthless, even though I wasn't. I still have some image issues, but I'm getting over it. I know full well that I'm one of the bigger girls in the WWE, but I'm also taller than everyone else except Stacy! I responded.

"Well, on that weight topic, what is your diet and exercise routine?" Tricia asked me.

"I usually do 250 to 300 sit-ups a day, but when I'm feeling lazy I only do about 100. I usually go to the gym and work on my legs and arms, legs more than arms! I can leg press about 300 pounds, and like to bench 90 pounds. I don't want huge muscular arms, I just want toned ones I gave up drinking pop a few years ago, and only drink water and juices. I have the occasional Cherry Coke once in a while, but that happens very rarely. I will admit that I LOVE starches/carbs, you know, pasta, bread, basically everything! I try to balance my meals with a little bit of everything, and low-carb bread and pasts are a Godsend! I stay away from fast food, too much grease! If I have to have fast food, I grab a kid's meal from McDonald's and then work out harder to burn it off! Chicken and turkey are great, the occasional burger, but I have never eaten fish! That stuff is just NASTY! That's basically it." I replied.

"Great! Now what is your one food weakness, besides carbs?"

"Chocolate! That stuff is so good! I'll admit that I probably eat way too much of it!" I responded.

"I love chocolate too! Well, that's about all I need, we'll send you a copy when it's printed!" Tricia said, getting up.

"Ok, have a nice day!" I said. I did about three more interviews, and then went up to my room to get changed. I caught a cab, and went to go meet up with John.

John's POV:

Sara had met up with me at the signing around 3. We were finally able to leave around 5, and had to go to the venue for the show. Sara only had one small appearance tonight, so she was chilling out on the couch reading a book. I had a match against Kurt Angle tonight, so I was dressed and waiting. I had another half hour before I had to leave, so I sat down on the couch next to Sara.

She put her book down and then lay down, resting her head on my leg.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable babe, I've got to leave soon." I told Sara.

"Yea, I know. I have to go too!" Sara replied, rolling over so that she was looking up at me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, until Sara sat up.

"John, do you want a boy or girl?" Sara asked.

"I don't really care, I just want a healthy baby." I answered.

"Yea, me too. But if you had to choose, what would it be?"

"I guess a girl." I admitted.

"Really? I thought for sure that you'd want a boy!" Sara said.

"I guess I want my own little princess, since I already have my queen!" I replied,

"Aww, that's sweet! John Cena, you are a total softie! You better be careful, ya wouldn't want you image getting shattered! If the boys heard about that, you'd never live it down!" Sara replied, getting up.

"Yea, well they won't hear about it will they?" I asked, getting up and walking towards Sara.

"I don't know, what if it slips out of my mouth?" Sara asked, leaning against the wall.

"Come one, you aren't really going to say anything, are you?" I questioned Sara.

"Ya never know!" Sara replied, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I guess you'll just have to keep my mouth shut!"

"That's it? Well I guess no one will find out!" I said as I gave Sara a kiss. I broke the kiss a minute later when I looked up at the clock.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later Sara!" I said, opening the door.

"Alright, I've got to get ready too. Don't worry John, I won't tell anyone that you're a softie!" Sara said, giving me one more kiss. I smiled at her, and then walked out shutting the door.

On my way to the entrance, I ran into Jackie and Charlie.

"Hey John! Good luck out there!" Charlie said, smacking me on the back.

"Is the plan still going down?" Jackie asked, with a big smile on her face.

"Oh yea, it'll be great!" I answered.

"Oh man, I can't wait till I see Sara's face!" Jackie said.

"I know. Sara isn't going to know what hit her!" I replied as I started walking away. I heard Charlie and Jackie laughing, and then turned around.

"Remember guys, it's a secret!" I said before I started walking down the ramp.

A/N: Hmm, I wonder what the secret is? Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, as some of you already know, I'm sick again and it really sucks! I'll probably update this weekend. Review everyone. Peace


	20. Birthday Blues

A/N: Well here goes another chapter! As usual, I only own Sara. DO I really have to keep typing that? Oh yea! I had a TOTAL blonde moment with my story! I accidentally said that Sara was 2 months pregnant, when it should've been 3! I left out that pesky month of September! So from now on she's 3 months pregnant, and the baby will be born in 6 months, or about May! Sorry to those of you who might've noticed, and sorry if I confused anyone! Ok, I'm done talking now!

Birthday Blues:

Sara's POV:

Well, one more day till I'm 21. I should be happy right now, but no one seems to realize that my birthday is tomorrow. John hasn't said anything about it this whole week, and I even hinted to him. I can't believe that he forgot when my birthday was and we've only been married for a little over a year now! I'm positive that I told him a while ago too. Oh well, 21 isn't that special of a birthday, I'll survive. Who am I kidding, I'm royally TICKED off! I know when John's birthday is, and I know a bunch of other stuff about him! Is having a husband who knows when my birthday is too much to ask for? Only one person had actually brought up my birthday, and that was Tazz. I have such a good group of friends, they can't even remember my birthday.

I heard my cell phone start ringing, and quickly flipped it open.

"Hey girlie! Guess who?" my friend Jenna shouted over the phone.

"Hey Jenna! Long time no talk!" I said, smiling.

"I know, I'm sorry! A lot of shit has gone down!" Jenna said.

"Oh, like what?"

"Well for starters, Eric and I broke up. He was cheating on me, but it was mutual, trust me!" Jenna said, laughing.

"You cheated on your beloved Eric? Were you drunk?" I asked her.

"Yea, I was totally trashed! Any ways, I finished school, so now I'm a nurse at the hospital! It's not as great as I thought it would be, but hell, it's a job!" Jenna told me.

"You don't like being a nurse? That sucks girl! You should come on the road with me! It would be so much fun!" I exclaimed.

"That would be cool! Maybe I could find myself a wrestler, like you did! Oh man, do you work with that guy, Randy Orton?" Jenna asked me.

"Not yet, in few months I will be though! Why?" I replied.

"He is drop dead GORGEOUS! I would so totally bang him in an instant! Oh man, you really need to introduce us sometime! So what's new with you?" Jenna asked, getting off the Randy subject.

"Not a whole lot. Oh wait, I'm three months pregnant!" I blurted out.

"Holy freaking cow! Why didn't you tell me sooner Sara?" Jenna exclaimed.

"Haven't had much time! I did try to call you once, a month ago!"

"Oh yea, sorry I didn't return your call until now! Wow, you're going to be a mommy! This baby is going to call me Auntie Jenna! Haha, this is going to be great! Wait, that means that you can't drink tomorrow, that's your 21st b-day, right?" Jenna said.

"Yea, thank God someone knows when my birthday is. John hasn't even said anything about it, no one here has. I'm really feeling bummed right now." I told Jenna.

"He couldn't have forgotten your birthday, that would be crazy! 21 is a BIG deal! Are you sure he hasn't said anything about it?" Jenna asked.

"He has said absolutely nothing about it. I'm not just being a hormone controlled pregnant female right now." I said, feeling tears building up in my eyes.

"Aw I'm sorry Sara. I can't believe that he'd forget, I haven't ever met John, but he seemed to be a great guy from what you've said. Whoa, you two have been married for a year, and I've never met your husband. You need to come home and visit me chica!" Jenna said, sounding a little sad.

"I know, man I haven't been home in almost a year! I didn't see you when I let John meet my family. Ok, we have to get together!" I said as John walked into the room. I quickly wiped my eyes, and turned away from him.

"Alrighty then, it's a plan!" Jenna told me.

"I've got to go, talk to you late Jenna!"

"Ok, bye Sara! Congratulations and happy birthday!" Jenna replied as we hung up. I put my phone away, and turned to face John.

"Who was that baby?" John asked me as he sat down on the hotel room bed.

"It was Jenna. She was just calling to talk." I replied.

"Oh, ok. I'll be right back, I just remembered that I had to talk to Kurt and Mark about something. You want to come?" John asked me as he got up again.

"No, I'll be ok here." I answered. John shrugged his shoulders and then hurried out of the room. I stood there for a minute, and then decided to follow him, just to see what he was up to. I could sense that he was up to something, and I wanted to know what it is!

John's POV:

My plan was going great! I was on my way for the first part of Sara's setup. I heard her trailing behind me, and saw her when I turned around. She hid herself behind a fake tree, but I still saw her! I just played it off as if I hadn't seen a thing. I passed Torrie and Billy in the hallway, and Torrie gave me a hug, so that she was facing Sara's direction.

"She's right behind me, right?" I quietly said in Torrie's ear.

"Yea, everything's going great John!" Torrie answered discretely.

"That's awesome guys! I'll see you two around." I said as I shook Billy's hand. Billy smiled and then put his arm around Torrie and started walking down the hall. I continued down the hall, and then found Kurt and Mark in the hotel lobby. They both saw me, and then I walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey John! How's it going?" Mark asked me.

"Going good. Everything's going as planned." I answered quietly.

"So it's underway then?" Kurt asked me.

"Yea, go ahead and call the RAW roster. This is going to be great! Sara's lurking somewhere behind us right Mark?" I asked.

"Yep, she's sitting across from us, with a big newspaper. Trying to listen. Oh, wait! She's trying to get closer so that she can hear." Mark replied.

"Ok, let me know when to start with plan B." I told Mark. Kurt and I talked for a few minutes, until Mark tapped me on the shoulder. I tried to contain my smile, and then started talking louder to Kurt.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Uh, probably going to check out the night life. You should come with us!" Kurt replied, struggling to keep a straight face.

"That sounds great! Wait, there's something going on tomorrow. I just can't remember what it is." I said, scratching my head.

"It can't be that important if you can't remember it man!" Mark said, still watching Sara.

"Yea, you're right. Well, I've got to get back to my room to spend some time with my wife. I'll see you two tomorrow!" I said as I got up. I turned around just in time to see Sara running towards the hallway, trying to beat me back to the room. We all waited until she was far enough away, and then started laughing hysterically!

"That was too perfect guys! She totally thinks that I forgot her birthday!" I said, catching my breath.

"I know, you should've seen her face while you were talking! She was getting so mad!" Mark replied, sitting down.

"Well, you're plan is working out great Cena!" Kurt said. "I'll be calling everyone over at RAW. You were right, Sara isn't going to know what hit her tomorrow! I'll see ya later man!"

"Ok guys, see ya tomorrow night!" I replied as I hurried off to my room. Jackie stopped me half way there.

"This is great John, Sara just ran through here a few minutes ago! I love how secretive this whole birthday bash is! You are the master at surprises!" Jackie said before walking away. I just smiled, and then continued on towards the room.

Sara's POV:

I'm so mad at John right now! He did forget my birthday! I heard him with my own ears, agreeing to hang out with Kurt and Mark tomorrow. He thought that there was something important going on tomorrow, but couldn't remember. The nerve of him, he can remember anniversaries, but not my birthday! That's ok, I'll just hang out with the girls tomorrow. I don't need John to celebrate my birthday!

I quickly put on a happy face on when John walked in the room, even though I wanted to smack him.

"So did you find Kurt and Mark?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm going to go hang out with them tomorrow night, ok?" John asked me as he sat down. I felt my blood begin to boil, and finally let my anger take control.

"Yea it's fine! Go ahead and go out with those two meatheads! It's not like there's anything important going on John! Just leave me here at the hotel, I'll be just FINE without you tomorrow night!" I yelled.

"Whoa Sara, what brought that on?" John asked, looking shocked.

"Nothing, it's about nothing. Just never mind." I said, calming myself down.

"What, am I forgetting something? Were we doing anything special tomorrow night? It's not like it's your birthday or anything tomorrow." John said, getting under the covers.

"No, nothing important like that John." I quietly responded.

I closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep. I still can't believe that John forgot my birthday.

A/N: Hehe, Sara will definitely be surprised! Now y'all know what the secret is! Please review and let me know what ya think! Wish me luck, I'm taking my ACT'S tomorrow at 8 in the morning! Peace y'all!


	21. Plan B is Underway!

A/N: Finally enough time to update! I'm still dealing with major writer's block for "History Does Repeat Itself," so I thought that I'd just update this story, hope y'all don't mind, hehe! As usual, I only own Sara, anyone else mentioned owns themselves. This chapter should be buckets of fun, so I hope everyone enjoys! Oh yea, happy Halloween on Sunday y'all!

Just a little background info so I don't totally lose and confuse everyone, Randy and John are really good friends, and have been. John, Randy, and Sara all laugh when they remember how Randy had tried asking her out back when she first started, and Sara did go out to lunch with Randy after Summerslam (re-read chapter 4 if you're lost!), but John was included too! Sorry I never mentioned that before!! Alrighty then, on with the chapter!

Plan B is Underway!

John's POV:

I got up at 7 a.m. to get plan B started! I was expecting a call from Sara's friends Andrea and Jenna anytime now. The two of them had taken a red-eye flight, and were due to arrive around 6:45. They were going to be a surprise at Sara's surprise birthday party! I woke up with Sara's head on my chest, and she was sprawled across the bed with one of her feet hanging off, and had kicked off the covers. No wonder I was freezing last night! I carefully moved her off of me, and covered her up.

"John, the pizza's done." Sara grumbled as she barely opened one eye.

"Pizza? Are you awake baby?"

"No." Sara replied as she softly began snoring.

I just shook my head and got dressed. I grabbed my cell phone and went out into the hall, quietly shutting the door. I went down to Charlie and Jackie's hotel room, and knocked on the door. A barely awake Jackie answered, and swung it open for me.

"Morning John. I'm going back to sleep now, Charlie is in the bathroom." Jackie said as she crawled back into her bed. I waited, and a few minutes later Charlie came out of the bathroom.

"So, have they called yet?" Charlie asked me as he put on his shoes.

"Not yet, but it should be anytime now. I feel bad for those two, they are going to have some major jet lag!" I said as we walked out the door.

"Yea, no doubt! Let's head down to the airport, I'm sure they'll call by the time we get there." Charlie suggested.

We got outside, and hopped into a cab. My phone started ringing five minutes later.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi John, we just got in." I heard Andrea say.

"Alright, me and Charlie are on our way there. So, you guys tired?"

"Not too much, we both slept through the whole flight." Andrea answered.

"That was smart! Well, meet us at the front of the airport ok?"

"Ok, bye John." Andrea responded.

I hung up the phone, and then called to wake up my buddy Randy.

"What the hell do you want man?" Randy growled.

"Just waking you up, plan B is underway dawg!" I hollered into the phone.

"Alright, you don't have to yell John." Randy said.

"Alright, I'm gonna let ya go. Get your ass out of bed fool!" I said as I hung up the phone.

We got to the airport, and saw Andrea and I'm guessing Jenna standing there waiting.

"Hi John!" Andrea said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Andrea! Hi, you must be Jenna!" I said, directing my attention to the other girl.

"Yea, that would be me. It's great to meet you John!" Jenna said as we shook hands.

"Sara has told me about you!" I said as Charlie and I picked up their bags and put them in the cab.

"Oh God, I hope she hasn't told you much!" Jenna said as she got in the cab. We all laughed, and climbed in. The ride back to the hotel went by pretty fast, Andrea and Jenna were talking a mile a minute, and couldn't wait for tonight. Charlie and I snuck them up to Charlie's room, and left them in the care of Jackie. Torrie and a few of the Diva's from RAW were already in Jackie's room, and were all excited when we got back. I left Charlie alone in that room full of estrogen, and went back up to my room. Whoa, it was already 9 o'clock that took longer than expected! Luckily for me, Sara was still asleep. I sat down on the bed, and set my head against the backboard. God I hope this all works out I thought to myself as I fell back asleep.

Sara's POV:

I finally woke up at 1:30, and realized that John wasn't in the room. I groaned, and got up. There was a note on the nightstand from John.

'Morning, or should I say afternoon sunshine! I got up around 11, and left to go hang out with the boys at 12:30. Oh yea, your mom called.

Love, John.'

I threw the note away, and went to the bathroom and took a quick a shower. I hopped out, and decided to call my mom back.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom. You called?"

"Oh yea! Happy birthday sweetie!" my mom said over the phone.

"Thanks mom." I sadly responded.

"Well, for a girl who just turned 21 you don't sound too excited! What's wrong?"

"Hardly anyone has remembered my birthday. Worst of all, John doesn't even know that it's my birthday." I told my mom.

"Are you sure sweetie? You two have been married for a little over a year, I'm sure that he knows that today's your birthday."

"Yea, that's what you'd think. He's going out with some of the guys tonight."

"Ok, you going to be ok?"

"Uh huh. I'm fine, what's a birthday anyways?" I scoffed.

"Aw, I'm sorry sweetheart. How's my grand baby doing?" my mom asked, changing the subject.

"Fine I guess. The baby is there, I'm just starting to gain some weight, so I might start showing soon. Well, I'm going to let you go and go scarf down a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Thank for calling mom. Love you, bye." I replied.

"Ok Sara, happy birthday! Love you too! Bye!" my mom said as she hung up.

I put my cell phone away, and then flipped on the TV, hoping that something good was on. I quickly got up, remembering that I had promised myself a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream, and went to grab it. I pulled it out of the mini fridge/freezer thing and then plopped back down on the chair. I channel surfed for a bit, and then found one of my FAVORITE old movies, 'Seven Brides For Seven Brothers!' I immediately was drawn into the movie, and an hour later I heard someone knocking on the door. Gosh, I wonder who it is? Can't a pregnant women watch a movie in peace? Isn't it bad enough that I was crying at a really happy part!? I got up, and kicked the empty ice cream carton across the room and went to answer the door. I opened the door, and came face to face with the Legend Killer himself.

"Hey Princess, how you doing?" Randy asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"Well, RAW was only an hour away, and I thought I'd come visit my good buddy John and his gorgeous wife!" Randy replied, giving me a hug.

"For that comment, I will let you through the door!" I smirked, moving so he could get in. Randy walked in, and picked up my empty ice cream carton and looked at me clicking his tongue.

"Did you eat this all bye yourself Princess?" Randy asked me.

"No way, darn rats, they ate all my ice cream!" I answered, grabbing the carton and throwing it away.

"Sure, I've heard all about those English rats that eat whole containers of mint chocolate chip ice cream! So, where is Johnny boy?" Randy asked, sitting down in my chair.

"Out with the boys." I remarked, getting mad since John had forgotten my birthday.

"You don't seem too happy about that, what's going on?"

"You don't know either? This is just peachy!" I replied, starting to cry again.

"Don't know what? Whoa, I didn't mean to make you cry Sara! What did John forget?" Randy asked as he jumped up and put his arm around me.

"He didn't forget anything special, just my 21st birthday." I said in between hiccups. Yup, I get the hiccups when I'm really upset and crying.

"Your birthday is today? Are you serious?" Randy asked me as we sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dead serious. October 28th, my 21st birthday. I can't believe that he totally forgot my birthday?!" I replied.

"Oh shit." Randy responded.

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Uh, that the funny thing, he didn't technically forget your birthday." Randy began to say.

"I'm not understanding you Randy."

"Yea, John thinks that your birthday is November 25th. He has been busy planning a surprise party for you for the past few months. Oh man, I just ruined the surprise!" Randy blurted out.

"He thinks that my birthday is in November? I can't believe him, we've only been married for a little over a year, and he doesn't know when my birthday is!" I yelled, standing up.

"Calm down, at least he didn't totally forget it, that's better than nothing!" Randy told me.

"I guess you're right." I replied, starting to cry again.

"God, do pregnant women always cry at the drop of a pin?" Randy asked, trying to get me to laugh.

"Not funny today Randy." I answered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, I have an idea! Why don't you leave John a note, and I'll take you out shopping. Consider it a birthday gift!" Randy suggested.

"Are you buying?" I asked.

"Of course, I said consider it a birthday gift! We can go out to a club later too! Yea, we'll go crash the club that John is hanging going to be at tonight! Sound good?"

"Uh huh. I'll call John, let me change first!" I replied, running into the bathroom, where I had all my outfits hanging. After a few minutes of staring, I decided to go with a pair of my low rise, flare jeans, and a Juicy Couture smocked tube dress to go over, since it hid my just starting to puff out belly. I quickly curled a few strands of hair, and then I was ready to go.

I grabbed my leather jacket before we walked out the door, and then looped my arms through Randy's arm.

"Getting cozy are we? Remember Sara, you are a married woman. Even though I am a hot stud, you can't have me!" Randy said, teasing me.

"Don't worry Randall, I don't want you!" I remarked, still hanging on to him. "Oh, hang on a second, I'm gonna call John."

I pulled out my phone, and then held the speed dial button and called John.

"Hey baby, what's up?" John asked.

"Hey, I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going shopping with Mr. Randall right now! We're going to meet you at the club tonight, where are you guys going?" I informed John.

"Whoa, my man is in town? Tell him I said hey! We're all going to be at the, well, let me talk to Randy. You're horrible at directions and names baby!" John said, laughing.

"Alright. Randy, John wants to talk to you." I said, handing him my phone. I stood there while they talked, because I didn't want Randy informing John of my birthday. No, I was going to do that myself.

John's POV:

I waited until I heard Randy's voice on the other end.

"Hey John, what's up?" Randy asked.

"Not much. Everything is going great, I take it that your part of the plan is going good too?" I replied.

"Yea, we're going to meet up with you at the club." Randy responded, since Sara was standing right next to him.

"Alright, take her shopping, out to eat, but be at the club by 7:30. Have fun man!" I said.

"Ok, we'll be there around 7:30." Randy replied.

"Oh yea, make sure that Sara takes her pre-natal vitamins when you guys eat" I told Randy.

"Vitamins, got it. Well, I'm going to let you talk to Sara again, bye man." Randy answered.

"Hey John." Sara said.

"Hey babe, I'm going to see you later. Go have fun with Randy, and make sure that you spend lots of his money! Love you Sara." I told her.

"Love you too John. See ya later!" Sara replied as she hung up. I put my phone away and started smiling ear-to-ear. Everything was going perfectly!

A/N: Sorry that this took me SOOOOOOOOO LONG! Honest to God, I started writing this last week, but I never had a chance to finish it. I'm breaking the birthday up into 2 chapters, so I hope that you are enjoying it so far! Oh yea, please give me some ideas for my other story "History repeats Does itself" if you have read it. I am encountering full-fledged writer's block, and it's driving me insane! Ok, bye for now


	22. Fooled You

A/N: Alright since I feel so horrible about the lack of updates, I'm going to do this next chapter just for my loyal readers, who are ready to strangle me because I take too long with my updates! I own only Sara, that's it! Enjoy everyone!

Fooled Ya!

Sara's POV:

Wow, I had been out with Randy for almost 4 hours. We left the hotel around 3, and it was almost 7 now! I had burnt a small hole in Randy's wallet, but he was the one that bought the Rolex, that cost almost as much as all the stuff I bought! We had eaten an hour ago, but I was hungry again, so Randy bought me a muffin.  
"So how's your love life going Randy?" I asked him as I took a bite of my muffin.

"Eh, it comes and goes. I'm just having fun right now. Haven't had a steady relationship in a few months."

"Aww, poor Randy! So you're single at the moment?" I replied.

"Yea, but trust me, I'll find a girl in no time at all!" Randy answered, with a smirk.

"My friend Jenna wants to meet you. Well, that's one of the few things she wants to do to you. You'll have to meet her sometime, I think you'd like her." I told Randy.

"Really, what all does she want to do to me?" He asked, grinning.

"I'm just going to ignore that question, she can tell you when you meet her." I replied.

"So, what's Jenna look like?"

"Let's see, she's skinny as a stick, about 5'2 or 5'3, she's really pretty, has her belly button, nose and nipple pierced, and a playboy bunny tattoo on her hip, really tan, you'd like her, trust me." I answered.

"Hmm, a nipple piercing? I think I do want to meet this chick!" Randy replied. I could almost read his thoughts, so I slugged him on the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" Randy yelped.

"For thinking about one of my best friends in a perverted way!" I replied, smiling.

"Well, you think about one of my best friends in a perverted way too!" Randy retorted.

"You are so stupid Orton, John's my husband, I can think about him anyway I want to!" I answered, getting a wide grin on my face.

"Enough, let's start heading to the club!" Randy said, getting up. I nodded my head, and got up, throwing the remainder of my muffin in the trash.

"So, do you think that our storyline together will be weird? I mean, I have to make out with my friend's wife, on national TV." Randy asked, looking straight ahead.

"Uh, I haven't actually thought about it. It's just acting, nothing more so I'm not worried. I don't really like how they have me leaving SmackDown. My character is such a slut and a troublemaker! They have alluded to me being involved with Heidenreich, Rene Dupree, and Carlos, while I was supposedly dating John! I'm going to be 'attacked' by three of them, once the four men realize that I've been playing them all. John just walks away and lets them, and then the Undertaker/Mark will fight them off, carrying me to a safe place, and then waiting until I wake up, then telling me to get away from SmackDown while I have the chance. It'll work though, I'm jus worried about the baby. What if one of them screwed up and accidentally hit or kicked me? It happens all the time, but this time it could hurt my baby." I confessed to Randy.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, I'm positive that everyone will be extremely careful, cause everyone knows that you're pregnant. You guys will have rehearsed it to perfection, and they are all really good at their jobs. The baby will be fine!" Randy reassured me.

"Yea, you're right. I don't have anything to worry about. Thanks Randy, I needed to get that off my chest."

"Of course I'm right! Just think about it, in about 11 months, you and me will be partners! Then John gets shipped over, we'll all be one big happy family! By the way, you do know that if the baby is a boy that you're naming it Randy Keith Jr., right?" Randy asked me, smirking.

"Uh I think not Randy. Nice try though! Are we almost there?" I asked Randy, looking for the club.

"Um, yea! It's just around the next corner!" Randy responded. We walked the rest of the way in silence, and then I saw the club. It was lined up out the door, and looked pretty crazy. I was ready for it though, John was going to find out that he had the wrong date for my birthday. He's going to feel like such an idiot, I can't wait to see the look on his face!

Randy and I got to cut in the line, and were in the club in a matter of minutes. It was pretty dark inside, and I could see a mass of people out on the dance floor.

"Do you see John?" I hollered to Randy.

Randy just shrugged his shoulders, and then we both turned and saw John…dancing with two skanky hoes!

"I can't believe him! How can he go out and dance with trash like those chicks?" I shouted.

"I have no clue. I think that I should go break this up." Randy replied.

"No, I'm going to break this up!" I answered as I stormed over towards John. I could practically feel the steam gushing out my ears as I approached the three of them. I walked up behind one of the bimbo's, and then spun her around.

"You better back up off my husband slu….t Andrea?!" I exclaimed.

"Who you calling a slut chica?" Andrea asked me as Jenna turned around to face me.

"What the heck? Jenna, Andrea, what are you guys doing here?" I asked, completely oblivious to the fact that John was now on the stage.

"Ok everyone, I need your attention!" John began saying. "Alright, now on the count of 3 we all have to sing happy birthday to my beautiful wife, whose 21st birthday is tonight! One…two…three!" John shouted.

I stood there dumbfounded as everyone started singing happy birthday, and would've fallen over if Randy hadn't been behind me holding me up. After the singing was done, all of our friends from the SmackDown and RAW roster came out of the shadows and surrounded Randy, Andrea, Jenna, and me. My mouth was still hanging wide open, and I could feel tears building up in my eyes. No, now is not the time to cry! John left the stage, and came over to me, with a big smile on his face.

"Surprise!" John said, as I just stared at him. "I really had you fooled, didn't I? You seriously thought that I had forgotten your birthday, didn't you?"

"Yea. Oh my gosh, you are so cruel John Cena!" I exclaimed, snapping back to reality. I rushed at him and gave him a big hug.

"You have no idea how hard this was to pull off without you finding out about your surprise party!" John told me.

"Did everyone know?" I asked him.

"Basically, the only person who didn't know was Tazz, he was the only one he even acknowledged your birthday before, if you remember."

"But Andrea and Jenna are here too… how did you pull that off?"

"They took a red-eye flight, and then spent most of the day with Jackie, Charlie, and me getting this place ready. Our good friend Randy played a major role in this whole event." John said, giving Randy a high five.

"Randy, you told me that he thought my birthday was November 25th, I can't believe that you lied to me!" I said.

"Yea, I lied. It worked though, and you got a huge surprise! Now which one is Jenna?" He asked me, putting on his Orton charm.

I rolled my eyes, and grabbed Jenna by her arm, bringing her face to face with Randy and me.

"Hey girl, thanks for flying out for my birthday!" I said, hugging her.

"No problem, anything for you chick!" Jenna replied, staring at Randy.

"Randy, I would like to introduce you to Jenna. Jenna, this is Randy. Have fun!" I replied.

"Holy shit, he's even better looking in person! Thanks Sara!" Jenna exclaimed as Randy gave her his hand and led her out to the dance floor. I couldn't help but laugh when I heard him say to Jenna, "No what exactly is it that you want to do to me?"

"So, are you surprised to see me?" Andrea asked, spinning me around.

"Yea, I was wondering why you never called me! So, how are you?" I asked her, as we sat down.

"I'm surviving. Chris called me yesterday, and told me to tell you that he said happy birthday stupid face, and oh yea, you smell like olives! He's going to be calling you tomorrow I think. Now I have a question for you, olives?"

"Long story that not even I understand! Well, I'm going to go track down my husband! I'll catch ya later Andy girl!" I told Andrea, as I walked over towards John and some of our wrestling buddies.

"Happy birthday Sara!" John said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Thanks baby, I seriously thought that you had forgotten, and I was sooo mad at you!"

"I knew that you were mad, Mark and Kurt found it hilarious when you followed us into the hotel lobby! It went perfect!" John said, still holding on to me.

"Yea, you got me. Don't ever do that again though!" I said as I pulled John out onto the dance floor.

"You don't have to worry about that, I don't think that I'll ever be able to pull another surprise off on you again!" John replied as we started dancing.

We all danced the night away, and then everyone started doing karaoke. Andrea and Jenna had to open their big mouths, and I soon found myself up on the stage, belting out the song Mamma Mia, by Abba. Next they made me sing Breakaway. It was fun, but I never want to do that again!

Everyone left the club around 3 in the morning, tired and most of them were drunk. Jenna said bye to me, and I watched her walk out with Randy, Andrea left with Jackie and Charlie, and then John and I left with everyone else. Amy had shown up, and was struggling just like me with the no drinking due to pregnancy thing. All in all, it was a blast! John had to practically carry me back to the hotel because I was so exhausted, no sex for him tonight. I remember him tucking me into the bed, and then I was out for the night.

A/N: Ok, I'm tired and I'm not into details right now. I hope y'all liked her surprise birthday party, and review please! Nighty night everyone!


	23. Back in the US of A

A/N: Ahh, inspiration!! I have this whole story planned out for the next few chapters, isn't that great? Anyways, y'all know that I only own Sara, and that's it! Hope everyone enjoys!

Back in the US of A!

Sara's POV:

Our European tour had been AWESOME! I love the fans over there and they were great, even though I wasn't in the ring. I signed tons of autographs, and I had even discovered that I have three fan made websites dedicated to me over in Germany! I guess the Germans like the fact that I am somewhat fluent in German, I did get an A in German 1,2,3, and 4 all through high school! Ich liebe dich Deutschland! I also know not to say, "Ich Bin ein Berliner," unlike one of our past presidents. That saying means, "I am a jelly donut," and we all know that I'm not a jelly donut, I wonder if JFK knew what he said? Anywho, Chris sent me an e-mail a day after my b-day, telling me about life in Iraq. His platoon was stationed somewhere near Fallujah, which is basically where all the major action is. He has already seen someone from another platoon get killed, and said that the Marine thing wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. It's one thing to train for it back at home, but when you're actually over in a foreign country fighting for your life, it's pretty scary. I'm so worried about him, I don't want anything bad happening to him!

After my birthday, Andrea went back to North Carolina, and Jenna went back to Michigan, but she'd be back on the road traveling with Randy. I guess

Everyone had a blast at my birthday party, and was still buzzing about how good I can sing. Trish told me that I should record my own entrance music like she did. I just said that I'd think about it, and now John won't stop bugging me about the whole singing thing. He happened to find a few lyrics that I had written down when I got bored, and had heard me putting them to song.

Flashback

"Sara, you really should record some of this stuff. You're a great singer, and I know that the fans would love it." John nagged.

"I don't think so. I'm not some awesome songwriter and I don't even have that great of a voice. I'm a wrestler, not a singer! I gave up the option of professionally singing a LONG time ago!" I replied, trying to grab back the piece of paper containing a few of my song lyrics from him. John quickly held them up over his head, and I wasn't able to get them back.

"You're wrong, you have an awesome voice, and you can be a wrestler and singer at the same time. Look at me, I have my own CD coming out in a few months, and I'm doing fine!" John stated.

"Yea, well you're different than me. Can I have that back now?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll give this back on one condition."

"I'm listening John."

"You have to record your own entrance music!" John replied, sticking my lyrics back in front of my face.

"Fine, I'll do it." I reluctantly agreed.

End Flashback

That's how I found myself sitting in a recording studio a few days before Thanksgiving, a month later, recording bits and pieces of my song "What you Waitin For," (A/N: Yes, Gwen Stefani wrote this song and is the owner of it. I just love it SO much, so just bare with me!) It sounded pretty decent, and I loved my sound engineer crew! Somehow, word had gotten round to many of my fans, and I was constantly getting asked about it. I also just found out that I got voted in as #45 on the MAXIM hot 100 list! That's only NINE spots behind Britney Spears, I never ever thought that I'd be in a list with her! Guess I'm doing pretty well for a four and a half month pregnant lady! I had finally began to noticeably show, so they were only going to be able to use a few month old pictures of me, and a few recent one's of my chest up. It's all right though, I'm just shocked that I made it on that list at all, it's a pretty big honor for me!

John and I have been to the Doctor's recently for an ultrasound, but they still can't tell if the baby's a boy or girl yet. I'm crossing my fingers and hoping for a girl, and so is John. We have been looking for a bigger house in the St. Pete's Beach area of Florida. There are a few houses that I like, but we're still looking.

I'm expected to be leaving the wrestling scene by mid December, and I'm actually kind of looking forward to the break. I'm getting worn out with all the traveling, and I just want to relax since it's good for the baby.

John's POV, a month later:

Sara's maternity leave from wrestling will start tonight. I'm not thrilled with a little add-in that the writer's threw at us last minute. Before she gets "beat up" by the guys, I have to slap her and then walk away. I know that it's all pretend, but just the idea of laying a hand on my wife is killing me. Sara seems ok with it, but I know that deep down she hates how the WWE treats the female wrestlers. We had all practiced about 100 times, and the boys were perfect so the chance of them screwing up was about 1 and a million. They all knew that if anything happened to Sara or the baby that they'd have Vince and me to deal with.

"John, it's time to go get my butt beat!" Sara exclaimed pushing herself off the couch.

"Yea, I know." I replied as I put my newly regained chain around my neck. Sara had on a gray hoodie with a big slash showing off some cleavage and a pair of black pants, and looked really cute.

"I'm not going to be upset at you John, you're not even really hitting me!" Sara said, walking towards me.

"I know that too. I just really hate the idea of even fake hitting you. It's just not what I do." I replied.

"You treat me great John, just get over it and let's go fight!" Sara said, wrapping her arms around my neck as she stood up on her tippy-toes so she could give me a quick kiss. I cracked a smile, and that made Sara's smile get even bigger.

"Ok, let's do this!" I said, wrapping an arm around Sara as we went to walk out the door only to get stuck in the doorway.

"No, I'm such a fat cow!" Sara remarked, stepping back so I could get through.

"You're not fat, these doors are just smaller." I replied, making her laugh.

SmackDown Sara's POV:

I rounded the corner of the hallway, and found myself face to face with Rene, Heidenreich, and Carlos/Carlito.

"Hey guys." I nervously said, staring up at the three of them.

"Hi slut." Rene replied.

"Slut?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Yea, you're nothing but a little slut, and that's Not cool!" Carlito said, biting into his apple.

"Sara, you have been screwing around on all of us, including Cena." Heidenreich said, backing me into a corner. "Now, you're going to get what you deserve!"

"Wait, please just let me go!" I gasped, trying to get away.

"No way, you had this coming sweetheart." Carlito replied as he spit his apple in my face.

"You bastard!" I shouted as I wiped off my face. All the guys started laughing and then Heidenreich forcefully held me against the wall.

"Yo, yo, yo!" John said out of nowhere. I looked past Heidenreich and saw John standing behind him, watching the whole thing.

"Now, I can't let you go beating up my girlfriend. At least not until I get a chance to do something myself. Sara, you are a nothing but a whore, and I'm glad that these three guy invited me to this little shindig! As far as I'm concerned, we're finished!" John said, getting in my face.

"John, no please! I love you!" I pleaded.

"Yea, I'm sure you do. Too bad that you had to mess everything up for yourself!" John continued.

"No baby I really do love you. These guys meant nothing, I don't even know why we all got involved! Please, you've got to help me!" I begged.

"No, I don't gotta help the likes of you!" John said as he swung his hand down across my face. I quickly put my hand up to my cheek, with tears starting to appear on my face. John walked away, and then Rene, Heidenreich, and Carlos began beating on me. I was on the floor, curled up in a little ball, until I heard them all begin stuttering. I looked up, and saw the Undertaker shoving them all around. He carefully picked me up, and carried me to an abandoned locker room.

"Thank you." I rasped.

"Don't thank me, I wasn't doing you any favors. You better listen up, and listen good. Get out of here while you can. Those guys are all out to get you, and John was behind some of it. You need to leave SmackDown, and I wouldn't plan on coming back anytime soon." The Undertaker coldly told me.

"Ok, I'm going to get my stuff." I replied, attempting to stand up.

"No, you have no time for that. I'm going to take you myself to the airport. Get out of here Sara, just get out while you can. I'm not going to help you out again."

The camera's left the room, and I stood up.

"Good job Mark!" I said, brushing myself off.

"No, you did an awesome job! Have a nice break, I'm sure I'll see you around!" Mark replied, giving me a hug. He left the room, and I walked out to go talk to the guys.

"You're ok, right Sara?" Carlos asked me.

"Yea, I just need to take a long shower to wash off the apple spit. That was totally gross!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the side of the arm.

"Sorry, I tried to make it not that spitty!"

"So we didn't hurt you or the baby?" Rene asked, putting an arm around me.

"No, we are both fine!" I answered.

"Did I hear that someone needed a shower?" John asked, walking up towards us.

"Yea, I do!" I replied, turning around to face him.

"Well, I think I can help with that!" he replied, picking me up. "Sorry boys, Sara has an appointment with a shower!"

"Aw man, here those two go again!" Rene replied as they all walked away.

"Ok baby, let's go!" I said, laughing.

John nodded, and tore off down the hallway back to our locker room.

A/N: So, what'd y'all think? Let me know and review!!!


	24. It Starts

A/N: I had this done, but haven't been able to log in to fanficition, o I guess I'll just fix it up a little bit!!

I went shopping at 5:30 this morning!!!! It was a blast, and all my Christmas shopping is done now, I'm so ahead of the game! Last year, I bought all my gifts 2 days before Christmas! Anywho, y'all don't care bout my shopping stories, so I'll just get to the story!

David and Haley

Sara's POV:

It only took the doctor's 7 months to finally decide that we're going to have a baby girl! Actually, we found out a month ago, but that still was longer than I had the patience to wait for! All the Diva's threw me a baby shower. It was a blast, and they all picked out really cute clothes for the baby! Luckily, everyone was 100 certain that I was having a girl, so everything was for a girl.

Christmas had come and gone! John had ended up not going over to Iraq with the WWE, which was ok because I wouldn't have been allowed to go since I'm pregnant. The baby gave us quite a scare Christmas morning. I woke up and was having some weird stomach pains. I went to the bathroom, and I was bleeding.

Flashback

"Oh my God, John help!" I screamed. This wasn't good, what if I'm having a miscarriage? Oh no, I can't lose my baby. Right then, a serious contraction hit my stomach, and I slid down the wall to the floor. I clutched my stomach, and curled up in a ball trying to calm down and get through the pain. John came bursting into the bathroom, and had an extremely scared look on his face as he helped me get up. We rushed to the hospital, and I was quickly taken to the ER. The nurses hooked me up to an IV, and the doctor got me started on some kind of medicine that would stop the contractions.

"Is my baby alright? I'm going to lose her, am I?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes.

"You are both going to be fine! Now, you need to calm down, getting upset is only going to make things worse." The doctor said, as he checked me out.

"I want my husband." I quietly said.

"He'll be able to come in a few minutes. I need to go talk to him and then I'll send him in."

The doctor left the room, leaving me with a sweet nurse, who reminded me of my mom.

"So is this your first baby?" She asked as she watched the baby's heart rate monitor.

"Yea." I replied.

"I remember when I was expecting my first child, it was a wonderful and scary time!"

"It's definitely scary! I don't even know what I did to cause this." I said.

"It wasn't you, sometimes these things just happen. Your contractions should be dying down, so everything will be fine. You are very lucky that your water didn't break. Then you would've had a problem. Well, I'm going to let you get some rest. Merry Christmas sweetie!" The bubbly nurse said as she walked out. I let my head rest on the pillow, and weakly smiled as John walked in. He pulled a chair up next to the hospital bed, and sat down. He grabbed my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"The doctor talked to me. The baby is fine, and the medicine did it's job perfectly. He said that we were lucky. You're going to have to be on bed rest for a while, until they decide that you're ok to move around." John informed me.

"At least I have a reason to lie in bed all day now. I was so scared John." I said, looking up at him.

"I know, I was terrified. I've never been that scared in my life." John confessed.

"Well, I'm just glad that I didn't lose the baby."

"Me too! Oh yea, merry Christmas baby!" John said as he gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

End Flashback

I was on bed rest for a month, and then the doctor decided that I was ok to start moving around, as long as I took it easy. John got the ok to take some time of so that he could stay with me, in case something happened again.

We had finally found a house in the St. Pete Beach area, which was absolutely perfect! It wasn't too big, only a 4 bedroom 2 bathroom house, but it was right on the gulf so right away I was sold! It did cost a pretty penny though, about $400,000, which was more than we planned on spending, but Lord knows that we can afford it! I'm still in the process of decorating the house, so while the painters and remodelers are there, John and I are staying at a hotel.

Today Torrie and I are going out to get our hair and nails done, and basically just hang out and shop. Torrie only live 10 minutes away from our new house, so we can get together more often, that is when we're all off the road!

"Sara, Torrie's here!" John said as he opened the door.

"Hey John! Is Sara ready?" Torrie asked as she came inside.

"I'll be right there, I'm reading an e-mail from Chris!" I yelled from the hotel bedroom. I continued reading the e-mail that Chris had sent me.

"_Hey Sara! Thanks for those pictures you sent me of your belly and the baby's sonograms! So, I'm going to have a niece? I think that you should name her Chrissy! I'm kidding, don't name her Chrissy! Do I have some news for you! My leg got broken two days ago, so I'm typing this at a hospital in Germany! Guess what, I'm getting sent home! I'm pretty bummed out about that, especially since I want to stay! Our convoy got attacked, my Hummer and two others made it out ok, but we got into a bit of an accident, and that's how my leg got broke. My wrist is sprained too, and I have a gash on my forehead. War sucks, but when you're over in Iraq, you understand why it's needed. Well, I'll talk to you soon. I'll be home in about a week! Love ya lil sis!"_

I decided that I'd e-mail Chris later, and grabbed my purse and met Torrie at the door.

"Have fun Sara, remember to take it easy!" John said as he stood in the doorway.

"I'll take it easy John!" I replied as Torrie and I got into the elevator.

We decided to not go shopping, and headed straight for the hair and nails. I was bored with my normal blonde hair and was going to do something different and dye my hair auburn red. I had done it before when I was 16, and it looked great, so I was going to get it done again. Three hours later, Torrie and I left the beauty salon all dolled up. My hair was awesome looking, and it really made my eyes look really blue!

"Sara, I love your hair!" Torrie exclaimed as she examined a strand between her fingertips.

"I know, it's awesome looking! Hey, I'm going to call John and see if he wants to go get something to eat with us!" I said, pulling out my phone.

"Ok!" Torrie answered.

"Hey Sara, what's up?" John asked as he answered his phone.

"Nothing, you should come eat with me and Torrie!" I told him.

"Alright, where are you guys?" John replied.

"Right by the hotel. In fact, I'm coming up to the room to get something! I'll see you in two minutes!" I said as I flipped my phone shut. I told Torrie that I would be right back, and hurried off into the hotel. I pushed the button on the elevator, and suddenly got a weird feeling, like someone was following me. I turned my attention to the elevator doors, when they opened allowing someone all too familiar to enter into the elevator.

"Hi Sara, you look different!" Haley scoffed as she stood in the middle of my exit.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, trying to find a way out of the elevator.

"You'll see!" Haley said as she grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the elevator.

A/N: I'm warning y'all now, the next few chapters are not gong to be very nice, and y'all WILL hate me for bit. I just thought I'd give ya a heads up! Please review!


	25. WideAwake Nightmare

A/N: Alrighty then, it's going to go down hill from here, I'm sorry, but I just had to throw in a dash of severe turmoil! My stories are too fluffy! This chapter will go back and forth between Sara and John, so try to not be confused. I own only Sara, anything else mentioned belongs to the WWE or themselves.

Wide Awake Nightmare

Sara's POV:

I wrenched my arm out of Haley's grip, and tried to get away from her, but she easily caught me and smacked me across the face. I was stunned at first, but then my fighting instincts grabed a hold of me and I punched her, knocking Haley back into a wall.

"What do you want from me?" I yelled.

Haley wiped the blood off of her lip, and got up with a look of pure hatred. I saw a door with an exit sign, and turned and tried to run towards it. I got through the door, and stopped when I saw that I had just ran into the stairwell. Oh no, this is not good. She can really hurt me here, or hurt my baby. Haley walked into the stairwell, and I kicked her and tried to get past and back into the hallway. My attempt failed, and Haley tripped me, causing me to fall down, catching my self with my hands. I was a few feet away from the stairs, so I slid further away. I saw Haley reach in her purse for something and felt my heart stop as she pulled out a knife.

"You want to know what I want Sara? I'll tell you what I want. I want to destroy you, want to see you hurt, I want you to lose something important." Haley coldly said, walking towards me.

"Why? What did I ever do to you?" I asked, afraid to move.

"You were always better than me, better at singing, nicer, prettier, and you messed with my brother, and that's family. You didn't deserve David, he's too good for sluts like you!" Haley said, "I found out two years ago that I can never have children, and here you are, pregnant! It's not fair, and you are about to learn that life isn't fair! As long as I'm around, you will never be happy. It's too bad that your baby is going to have to die in the process. Oh well, I don't care!"

I slowly stood up, and then my jaw dropped as I saw David appear in the door. Haley nodded to David, and then started walking towards me, backing me up to the stairs. Oh God, please help me!

John's POV:

Sara told me that she'd be here in two minutes, it's been almost twenty. Something's wrong, I can feel it. I grabbed my room key and phone, and hurried to the elevator. I punched the button, but the elevator seemed to be stuck on the 2nd floor. Great, the damn thing is broke! I looked around, and then saw the door to the stairs and quickly ran to it. We're only on the 5th floor, this will just be like a 2-minute work out! I quickly made my way down the first two flights of stairs, but then I slowed down when I heard some noises, like someone was getting attacked or beat up, coming from a floor down. I peered over the railing, and looked down. My heart about stopped I realized that it was Sara making the noises!

Sara's POV:

I closed my eyes, and felt Haley's hand about to give me a shove, but my eyes flew open when I heard Haley scream. I watched in horror as she fell down the stairs, landing right on her neck. I knew right then that she was dead. A weird sense of peace fell over me, my tormentor was dead. Haley could never bug me again. I let out a sigh of relief, and a small smile came to my face. I turned around, running right into the glaring eyes of David.

John's POV:

I almost lost it when I saw the psycho bitch about to push Sara down the stairs, and was relieved when she ended up falling instead. Now, I had to get Sara away from David, and had to do it fast.

Sara's POV:

I moved away from the stairs, and slowly backed away from David. I was glad that he had saved me from Haley's rage, but he was just as sick and twisted as her.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" David asked.

"Thank you. Why did you do that?" I replied.

"Because, I love you! I obviously love you more than your husband, by the way, where is he?" David stated.

"What did you do to him?" I asked, getting sick to my stomach.

"Oh, nothing yet! Now are you going to come with me voluntarily, or am I going to have to force you?" David said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I spat, smacking David in the face.

David didn't even look phased by my hit, and pushed me back against the wall.

"You better be glad that I'm not as messed up as my late sister. Remember, you have another life to think about here Sara." He lowly growled, placing a hand on my stomach. I pushed his hand away, causing him to get angry and backhand me across the face.

I carefully slid down to the floor, fighting tears. My eye was stinging, and the side of my face felt like a door had hit it. I looked up as David towered over me, beginning to get impatient. As I stared at David, I caught a glimpse of someone standing on the flight of stairs above me. I wiped my eyes and looked again, and realized that it was John. This wasn't a good idea on my part, because David saw the look of relief that had spread across my face, and looked up and saw John too. He got a sadistic look on his face, and roughly pulled me back onto my feet.

"I saw you up there Cena. If I were you I'd get down here." David yelled.

John's POV:

Damn it, he saw me. What should I do now? I couldn't just stand here while that asshole had Sara.

"I know that you heard me, I'm going to make it a little easier for you to get down here." I heard David yell. Sara let out a small whimper, and I flew down the first flight of stairs.

Sara's POV:

David had his hand pressed tightly across my mouth as he pulled a gun out of his pocket. I heard John coming down the stairs, and couldn't let him get shot. I bit David's hand, distracting him for that vital few seconds.

"John don't come down here, he has a gun!" I shrieked. David held one arm tightly around me and held the gun to my head.

"Yea, I do have a gun. What's your choice? Am I going to shoot Sara, killing her and the baby, or am I going to shoot and kill you?" David said.

John's POV:

I stopped on the stairs for a moment, trying to think of something to do that wouldn't get any of us hurt. David must've grown impatient, because I heard him cock the gun, and Sara started crying. I instantly knew that I had to save my wife and child. Not exactly my number one choice, but I would do anything for Sara, even die. I ran down the stairs and saw David holding the gun to Sara's head. He smiled, and took the gun away from Sara's head and pointed it straight at my chest. I saw him pull the trigger, heard Sara screaming, and then felt something pierce through my skin and fell backwards…

Sara's POV:

Oh God, this can't be happening to us! Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, as David fired the gun.

"Noooooooooooo!" I screamed over the noise of the gunshot. I saw John fall backwards, and knew that David had succeeded.

A/N: Ok, I didn't hurt Sara! She was going to get pushed down the stairs in this chapter and wind up losing the baby, but I just can't do it! I know that everyone is going to hate me for this chapter, please stick with me though! Please review y'all!


	26. Aftermath

A/N: Here goes another chapter! I only own Sara, so anyone else mentioned owns themselves! Please Review!

All Falls Down…

Sara's POV:

"Noooooooooooo!" I screamed over the noise of the gunshot. I saw John fall backwards, and knew that David had succeeded. I felt my knees give out, and about passed out until David dropped his gun on the ground and caught me.

"You better be careful, wouldn't want to hurt that baby of ours." He said.

"Our baby? You are not the father of this child!" I yelled, pulling out of his grip. What was I going to do now? Maybe Torrie would see David taking me out of the hotel, or maybe someone would come down the stairs, wait! The hotel has surveillance cameras everywhere, even the stairs! Someone was bound to see everything, and I would be saved, and John could get to the hospital! Yea, that would work great! I then looked and saw the gun lying on the ground, a foot away from where I was kneeling.

"Give me your hand." David said, holding a hand out to help me get up. A plan ran through my mind, and I reached out, letting him pull me up. Once I was up, I immeadietly kicked him as hard as I could down where the sun don't shine. I was pretty sure that he'd catch my foot, but he didn't and I watched with a satisfied smile as David lay on the ground writhing in pain. I grabbed the gun, and pointed it at David. I pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. That idiot only had one bullet in the darn gun! I threw the gun back on the floor. I heard John groan, and immediately ran to his side.

"Baby, are you all right?" I asked, already knowing that he wasn't.

"I'm alive, if that counts for anything." John replied holding a hand against his right side.

"Why'd you go and do that? He wouldn't have shot me." I asked, trying to hold back tears.

"I wasn't even gonna risk it." John said, biting his lip.

"You didn't have to do that though. It kills me that you got hurt!" I told him, as I surveyed the scene. There was a growing puddle of blood beside John, and his jersey was stained a dark red. John was hurt bad, even if he wasn't letting on.

"Sara, it would've killed me if you were hurt or killed. We've got to get out of here fast, before that prick can get up again." John said, pushing with his free arm to get up. He let out a hiss of extreme pain, and leaned against the wall.

"John, you shouldn't be moving." I quickly said, getting up in front of him.

"You're right. Sara watch out!" John yelled, pulling me towards him as David lunged at me.

"You little bitch, I wasn't going to hurt you but now I just might!" David growled. He pushed John hard, causing him to fall back onto the floor, and then grabbed my arm, twisting it behind my back.

"Oww, stop it please!" I begged.

"No way. You asked for this." David said, wrenching my arm even harder. I heard a sickening snap, and realized that my arm had been popped out of the socket. I couldn't control myself anymore, and started screaming in pain. David just laughed it off, but then let go. I didn't know why he had stopped, but I soon discovered that John had somehow gotten up, and was now fighting with David on the ground. John was already weak due to the extreme amount of blood that he was losing, but he put up a good fight with David. Sadly, it didn't last for too long. David quickly got the upper hand, and soon John was half unconscious.

"Don't hurt him anymore!" I yelled.

David turned around and started walking towards me again, and I knew that this could be it, the end of my life. I closed my eyes, but then heard the 5 greatest words in my life.

"Freeze, this is the police!" an officer yelled.

Half an hour later, David was being shoved into the back of a cop car, Haley had been zipped up in a body bag, all while John was being lifted into the back of an ambulance. The EMT's wouldn't let me in the back, so Torrie and I had to follow behind.

"Torrie, thank you." I said.

"I thought something was wrong when you didn't come back down, plus I had seen those two walk in. I went inside, and then the hotel manager saw the whole struggle on the stairs, we both ended up calling the cops. Are you ok?" Torrie blurted out.

"Not really. My husband got shot and then beat up, my arm is dislocated, but at least my baby's ok, I think." I said, feeling numb. I looked down at my shirt and realized that I had John's blood all over myself. I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Sara, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby." Torrie said, trying to calm me down.

"I can't…sniffle…John didn't deserve that…Hiccup…all my fault." I said, barely audible.

"This isn't your fault, you didn't ask for any of this. John knew what he was doing when he came down there, he knew that he was going to get shot. Plus, he didn't die!" Torrie said, trying to cheer me up.

"I know, I guess I should call his family, they might want to know." I said, attempting to recompose myself long enough to call the families.

"That's probably a good idea." Torrie replied, turning into the hospital parking lot.

I had called John's parents, and had just gotten off the phone with my mom. I sat down in the ER waiting room, and started crying again. I felt so cold and alone, even though Torrie was right there with me. It had been two hours since we had got here, and I still hadn't heard from the doctors yet. My right arm had been put back into place, and was limply hanging in a sling.

"Sara…" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw an upset Randy Orton standing beside me.

"Randy!" I said, standing up, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Everything's gonna be alright, John will be fine!" Randy assured me.

"I hope you're right." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I was originally coming here to help you guys move into your new house, but I guess those plans have changed." Randy replied stepping back from me. "Hey Torrie."

"Hi Randy. Sara, I'm going to go to the cafeteria and grab something for us to eat. I'll be back!" Torrie said, leaving Randy and me alone.

"I can't shake the sight of John getting shot out of my brain. It just keeps replaying over and over again in my head. Plus, the baby hasn't stopped kicking since this we got to the hospital. It's like she knows what's going on." I told Randy.

"I could feel her kicking when I hugged you. That's a cool feeling!" Randy replied, rubbing my belly.

We sat down, and half an hour later a doctor came out asking for a Mrs. Cena.

"That's me, right here." I said, getting up.

"Ok, mind if I speak to you in the room to your right?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, no problem. I'll be right back Randy." I said, reluctantly following the doctor into the room.

"You sure you want to go in there alone?" Randy asked, looking a little scared.

"Yea, I'll be ok." I said before entering the room. "How is he doing doctor?"

"You might want to sit down Mrs. Cena." The doctor began to say as he shut the door.

Randy's POV:

I was impatiently waiting for Sara to come back out and give me the condition of my best friend. This was taking too long, what if he is dead or dying? My questions would soon be answered when I saw a very upset Sara walking out the door.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"Randy… He's, he's…" Sara tried to say as she began crying again and leaned against my chest. Oh no, John couldn't have died, could he?

A/N: Dun dun dun! What's gonna happen now? Sorry to leave y'all hanging! I'll try to update soon!


	27. Shock

A/N: Yay, I'm almost to 100 reviews! Please keep reviewing people!!! Anywho, I sick, AGAIN! I swear I must have the worst immune system in the WORLD!! You know that "Killer Flu," that everyone's freaking out over? Well I got it! I got it last year too, funny though, I'm not dead, even though I have Asthma! Go figure! Well, here it goes, on with the story!

Shock

Sara's POV:

I had my head leaned against Randy's chest, still processing everything that the doctor had told me. John had gone into shock due to the extreme amount of blood lost, he went into heart failure during surgery; it's just so much to take in.

"Sara, what did the doctor say?" Randy slowly asked me, as if he was terrified to hear the answer.

"John was in shock for a while, which cause him to go into heart failure during surgery…" I began to say.

"Oh God, he can't be dead! That's my best friend, he was going to be a dad, and I can't believe this!" Randy wailed, as his eyes began to tear up.

"Randy, you didn't let me finish. He's not dead, he's not even in a coma! John pulled through! The bullet went straight through John, and missed his right lung by half an inch. The doctor was astounded; he's never seen anything like it. Said that John should've been dead hours ago, since he lost so much blood. Then the heart failure on top of it all, the doctor said that there is no medical explanation as to why he's alive, his only explanation was a pure miracle!" I told Randy, watching a smile spread across his face.

"Jesus woman, you about gave me a heart attack. I saw you come out of that room and I couldn't read the emotions on your face, then you started crying, and I'm so glad that he didn't die." Randy said, taking a deep breath.

"I was shocked, that's why I couldn't talk at first. He should've died, but he didn't! I don't even know what to say right now." I replied, sitting down.

"Are you going in to see him?" Randy asked me.

"Not right now. He's still knocked out by the anesthetics. I'm going sit here, and thank God for letting him stay here with me." I said, resting my head against the wall.

"I think I'm going to go find Torrie in the cafeteria. I'll be back." Randy said, as he walked away.

Three Hours Later

Well, the families should be getting here in the morning. Everyone had immediately bought plane tickets when I called. John still hadn't woken up yet, and I was getting impatient. Torrie, Randy, and I had been sitting in the waiting room trying to carry on conversations, but it wasn't working too well. I hadn't eaten anything that Torrie had brought back, knowing full well that I should be eating. Finally, Randy about shoved a little food down my throat telling me that John would be doing the same thing right now. I started laughing, because he was right! John always made sure that I ate right, took my vitamins, and got enough sleep. It was like living with my mother again, only ten times worse!

"Mrs. Cena," a nurse called out.

"That's me!" I said getting up.

"Your husbands awake now. He's asking for you." The nurse told me.

"Ok, I'll be back guys!" I told Randy and Torrie. I followed the nurse down a hallway, and then she pointed me to John's room. I went in, and shut the door behind me. The room was dark, and I could barely make out John's form.

"Sara, is that you?" John asked.

"Yea, it's me John." I answered, pulling a chair next to his bed and sitting down. "How you feeling?"

"I feel doped up. This stuff shouldn't be legal!" John replied, cracking a smile.

"You don't have to crack jokes John, you got hurt." I told him.

"I know I got hurt, but I can still try to find something funny out of all of this." John retorted.

"Alright. But really, how you feeling?" I asked again.

"Like I got run over by a truck, thrown off a 20 foot building, and then hit by a train." John answered.

"Wow, that's a lot of pain then." I replied. I still couldn't grasp the concept that he loved me enough to risk his life for mine. I knew that he loved me, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten married or would've been divorced by now, but still, that's a huge shocker. John had been shot, just for me.

"You got it. How's your arm doing?" John asked me, looking at my arm hanging in the sling.

"Just a little sore. I've had worse though."

"I seriously lost it when I heard your arm snap. I still can't believe that he was able to beat me in a fight though. Serious ego killer." John said.

"Baby, you had just been shot! I couldn't even believe that you were able to get up!" I replied, allowing a yawn to escape.

"You have been eating, right?" John asked, getting right back into mother hen mode.

"Yes, Randy practically shoved food down my throat. You have trained him well." I answered.

"Good. You look tired. You really should go back to the hotel and get some rest. I'll be fine." John said, taking my hand in his.

"I'm not leaving you just yet baby!" I replied.

"That's ok, I didn't want you to go just yet." John told me.

We sat there and talked for a few more minutes, then I laid my head down on his chest. I had made sure that I wasn't on the side that had been shot, but I still felt John's body grow rigid, so I quickly lifted my head up.

"Sorry!" I quickly said.

"No, it's not your fault. Why don't you try resting your head on my shoulder, that would probably be better." John suggested.

"Alright!" I replied, giving John a light kiss then laying my head on his shoulder.

John's POV:

Sara was asleep in a matter of minutes after she rested her head on my shoulder. It was relaxing just listening to her breath. I carefully placed my free hand on her stomach, trying not to wake her up. A huge smile appeared on my face when I felt my daughter kick against my hand. That feeling definitely didn't get old, at least for me. One of Sara's eyes fluttered open, and she picked up her head.

"I didn't mean to wake you up." I told her, my hand still resting on her stomach.

"You didn't, she did." Sara replied, pointing at her stomach.

"Oh, ok." I answered, moving myself gingerly so that I was sitting up more.

"You shouldn't be moving John." Sara said, fixing my pillow.

"I know, I needed some movement."

A nurse came in, and checked my IV and then left. She reminded Sara about the visiting hour policy on her way out. Sara just rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Randy was actually crying earlier!" Sara informed me.

"Randy Orton, my Randy, crying? Whoa, that will definitely be used against him!" I replied, making Sara laugh.

"Be nice John, I was crying too." Sara added.

"You can cry, it's allowed, but Orton surprised me!"

"How did Orton surprise you?" Randy asked as he walked into the room.

"Sara was just telling me about the two of yours tear fest!" I said, watching Randy's reaction.

"Sara, I can't believe you told him that!" Randy replied, looking embarrassed.

"It slipped, sorry!" Sara answered, resting her head on my shoulder again.

"It's cool man, I won't tell…hell, y'all know that I'm going to hold that over your head for years man!" I laughed. Randy walked over towards my bed, not looking too amused.

"I thought you had died. Who knows, maybe they were tears of joy." Randy told me, beginning to smile. We all started laughing, until the nurse came back in.

"I'm sorry to break this all up, but you two are going to have to leave now. Our visiting hours are over."

Sara looked like she could breath fire, while Randy looked disappointed.

"Go on, you need to go to sleep anyways." I told Sara.

"I really don't want to go though." Sara whined.

"Randy, can you go back to the hotel with Sara, keep her company or something." I suggested.

"You're asking me to go to a hotel room with your wife? Hmmm, the possibilities!" Randy replied, his famous smirk on his face.

"Yea, and you know what I mean Orton. No funny business or I'm gonna have to hurt you once I get out of here." I said.

"I know, I know. Come on Sara, let's get out of here." Randy responded, walking towards the door.

"I'll be back in the morning baby. Oh yea, the families will be here too. I love you John." Sara said, bending down to kiss me. I placed my hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. I hope this doesn't get my heart rate up too high!

"Ahem." Randy said, breaking our kiss five minutes later.

"Damn you Orton! Bye Sara, I love you too." I said, changing my position again. I watched as Sara slowly walked out of the room behind Randy. She blew me a kiss from the doorway, and then walked out.

A/N: I can't believe that some of you actually thought that I could kill off John! Sorry to have scared y'all like that, but it was fun! Thanks for reading folks! Anyways, the next chapter will be pretty dull. Have a nice day/night! Peace Out Y'all!


	28. Private Property

A/N: Once again, I should be working on my other story, but I just can't seem to get my next and final chapter started! Maybe its my subconscious trying to keep me from ending it. Maybe I'm too pre-occupied since next Saturday I get to meet Batista!!!!!! Or, maybe I'm just a nutcase! I'm going with the last choice! I got the book Adam Copeland on Edge, really AWESOME book, but he dissed John Cena, twice! The nerve of him! Anyways, on with the chapter. F.Y.I I'm gonna be using lyrics from many different awesome singers, and have Sara recording/singing them. Now, some of these might be a little different sounding voices, but use your imagination!!! I don't own anything famous, just things unrecognizable!

Private Property

Sara's POV:

Luckily, when Randy and I got back to the hotel the elevator was up and running. I really didn't want to be anywhere near the stairs, even if there was no trace of the recent events. I didn't want to even be in that hotel, but I would just have to get over that. I was beginning to feel the fatigue setting in, and barely made it to the room before crashing. I took off my shoes, got my contacts out of my eyes, and crawled under the covers.

"Looks like someone's tired." Randy said, sitting down across from the bed.

"Uh huh." I replied. This definitely felt weird, I haven't slept practically since John and I got married. Actually, ever since we started dating!

"Throw me a pillow." Randy said, propping his feet up on the bed.

"Orton, you're not going to sleep on the chair, are you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Where else do you think I'm going to sleep? There's only one bed!" Randy pointed out.

"Yea, but I really don't care. I think we can control ourselves." I sarcastically responded, lying back down.

"If you insist." Randy replied, getting up and taking his shirt off and jumping on the bed. There was a time in my life when I would have been drooling more liquid than Niagara Falls at a sight like this, but not anymore. Randy doesn't have anything on John!

Randy turned off the light, and rest his head on the pillow.

"Night Sara."

"Night Randy." I replied kissing him on the cheek. I closed my eyes and quickly falling asleep, dreaming about John.

Randy's POV:

It felt wrong to be lying next to Sara. This was John's spot, not mine. The beautiful woman lying next to me was off limits, untouchable, private property. In my head I knew all of that, but my heart was telling me different. I had gotten chills when Sara kissed me on the cheek. It got me wondering what it would be like, if Sara wasn't married to my John. What would we have been like as a couple? I wonder if we would've gotten married later on. What if Sara was pregnant with my child? I lightly brushed my hand across her cheek, but then regained control of myself. Damn it Orton, she's married! You have to get these thoughts out of your head! This is your best friend's wife. John and Sara are perfect for each other, they're happy, in love, having a baby. John almost got killed for her, and I'm positive that he would have no problem killing for her. This is crazy, I don't love Sara, but I sure feel strongly about her! I'm going to have to get over that, because in less than 4 months, we're going to be making out on national TV. Oh man, I'm a messed up guy!

I was able to fall asleep two hours later, after battling it out with myself. I was not going to ruin my friendship with John or Sara over a little mushy feelings.

John's POV, next morning:

Let me tell you, hospital beds suck major ASS! I wasn't able to sleep for more than 2 hours last night, due to the constant ins and outs of nurses, the never-ending beeping machines, basically everything in the hospital. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be with my wife. Oh well, I'm stuck in this damn bed for another week or so. The doctor told me I'd be out in 3 weeks, but I was determined to be out in 1 and a half. Alright, I probably would be out of here in 2 weeks. I wonder how long until I can get back in the ring? Hell, Sara will probably be wrestling before I'm back at 100. That's depressing to me, wrestling is my 2nd love, after my wife and family that is! Vince McMahon isn't going to be too happy, I had to beg just to get off for the rest of Sara's pregnancy. Hopefully I can just keep doing some promos in and out of the ring. I'm going to be crossing my fingers and toes, that's for sure!

There was another hour until visiting hours started again, so I decided to spend some quality time with my hospital room television. Maybe cartoons are on!

A/N: It's a little short for me, but I'm drained from work! Please review! Hope y'all enjoyed!


	29. In and Out

A/N: Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! I sure did, I got the Wordlife DVD, finally!!!! It's awesome, I love it! I also got the chain, which pulls off my whole look! I just realized something, John is 28 soon to be 29 now in my story! Holy cow, time flies! Well, on with the story! I only own Sara, as if y'all didn't know that already! Oh yea, in Edge's book he talks about being in a group called Thug Life before the Doctor of Thuganomics even hit puberty, and there was something else that I can't seem to recall right now! Now seriously, on with the story!

In and Out

Sara's POV:

When I woke up in the morning I was curled up against Randy, and he had his arm draped across me. I chuckled a little bit, and then shoved his arm off of me. He didn't even budge, so I got up and dashed to the bathroom. A few minutes later, I came out, and saw that it was already 9:30. The hospital visiting hours started at 10, so Randy and I needed to hustle!

"Randy get up!" I said, shaking his arm. He just groaned and rolled over.

"Randall Keith Orton get your lazy butt out of bed!" I shouted.

Randy pulled the cover over his head, and then stuck one finger out from under. That man had just flicked me off. I shook my head, and then went and got two glasses of water. I set down one of the glasses, then pulled back the cover and dumped glass #1 on Randy. He jumped up and glared at me. I smiled, and took the other glass and dumped it on his head.

"Sara, I'm up now, what was that for?" a very wet Randy asked me.

"That's for flicking me off. When John hears about that, oh boy you are in for it!" I replied, brushing out my messy hair.

"I didn't mean it, it's a habit now! I flick off anyone who tries to wake me up, honest! Please don't tell John, he'll beat my ass, even if he's got a gunshot wound!" Randy begged.

"Alright, it better not EVER happen again!" I warned. "Now get dressed, we've got to get back to the hospital, all the family should be here too. This should be interesting!"

"I'm going, I'm going." Randy replied, going into the bathroom to change. While Randy was changing, I put on a different t-shirt, and pulled on a pair of baggy sweatpants. Now, I know that we're in Florida, but that hospital is freezing. Randy emerged from the bathroom in a red and black Addidas outfit, finally looking awake. We both put our shoes on in silence, I brushed my teeth, and then we were off.

Randy's POV:

I got us to the hospital around 10:20, and Sara and I made our way up to John's room. For a 7-month pregnant chick, she still moved really fast! When we got to John's room, and was already crowded by most of his family, his dad, mom, and two of his brothers. John and his brother Sean were busy playing with a playstation 2, which I'm guessing his family brought for him.

"Yo man, what's up?" John asked from his bed.

"Not too much John. Your wife dumped water on my head this morning, but I'm over that now." I replied.

"Sara, why'd you dump water on his head?" John asked.

"He wouldn't get up! Plain and simple, you don't wake up, you get water dumped on your head!" Sara answered, leaving out the middle finger part of the story.

"Oh, that's cool." John replied. He turned back to the Madden 05 game. Sara began talking with John's mom, Carol, and I went over by John's bed and joined in the game. I'm not much of a video game guy, so I got my ass beat all over that hospital room.

We all hung out and talked in the hospital room, until I saw Jenna walk in with to people who I didn't know.

Sara's POV:

"Mom, dad, glad you came down!" I exclaimed as I hurried over and gave them both a hug.

"We're glad we came too." My mom replied, "How are you doing John?"

"I'm doing fine, I guess." John answered, smiling.

"That's great to hear. I just want to thank you, for protecting our little girl. That really says something about you."

"Thank you, that means a lot." John relied, as I sat down on the bed next to him. I saw Jenna and Randy hugging, and then everyone started talking. John gave up his controller, and put his arm around me. I leaned my head on his chest, and fell asleep listening to him talk.

John's POV:

I looked down and saw that Sara had drifted off to sleep. Everyone was still talking, and then they realized that Sara was sleeping too.

"Aw now isn't that adorable!" my mom cooed.

"It's priceless!" Sara's mom added.

"Son, you wouldn't mind if we all went and got something to eat, would ya?" my dad asked.

"No, go ahead." I replied.

"Should we wake Sara up?" Jenna asked.

"Let her sleep, she'll be fine here." I answered. They all said bye, and told me that they'd be back. Finally, some peace and quiet.

A Month Later:

I was finally getting out of the hospital, and just two weeks before my 29th birthday. According to Sara, our house was ready to be lived in, since the families, and wrestling buddies had moved and arranged all the furniture. I had wanted to be the one to do that, but oh well, I guess I'll live. My gunshot wound, (I never thought that a guy from West Newbury MA would ever be talking about his gunshot wound,) had healed up pretty good. I would be out of the ring for a few more months though. I had been told by my doctor to keep all activity to a minimum, and basically I could lie around the house all day doing nothing. That's not cool when you always have to be doing something.

Yesterday, I decided to go walk around the hospital, wearing just my hospital gown. Yea, my butt was exposed! It was pretty fun, and I think I saw a few women faint! I also stopped in the kid's ward of the hospital and decided to sign some autographs! That was an experience that I won't forget. Poor Sara was getting hounded by the press about why I was in the hospital, and there was rumors flying around like crazy. My favorite was the one that said Sara was in a gang, and I got involved in a street fight with one of her homies. Yea RIGHT!! We finally told them all the truth, and it had pretty much died down now.

"Baby, you ready to go now?" Sara asked me, standing in the doorway.

"You have no idea how bad I want out of this hospital!" I replied, getting up. I had changed into my clothes, and was ready to jet.

"Alright, let's go. I got your discharge papers, you are officially out of the hospital." She told me. I got up, and grabbed Sara's hand as we walked out of the hospital.

"I'm not setting foot in that place ever again!" I said, getting into the car.

"That's a nice thought, but in a month you will have no choice." Sara added. That's right, in one month we would be in the hospital, in the obstetrics ward.

"Oh yea, I guess I'll make an exception!" I replied.

"You better make an exception John." Sara said, turning on the radio. Ten minutes later, we were parked in the driveway of our new house. Randy and Jenna were sitting on the porch, and jumped up when they saw us.

We both got out of the car, and I walked up to the door.

"Welcome home John!" Randy and Jenna said in unison.

"Thanks guys, it's good to be home." I replied. I turned and saw Sara still standing by the car, with a weird look on her face.

"Hey baby, you alright?" I asked, walking back towards her.

"Uh, yea. Just a small pain in my stomach. It's probably nothing." Sara answered.

"You sure?" I asked her once again.

"Yea, I'm fine." She responded again.

"Ok, let's go in the house." I suggested.

"That's sounds like a… ouch…plan." Sara hissed in pain as she clutched her stomach.

"Sara, you are not ok. What's wrong?" I asked, as she leaned against me.

"I think that we should go back to the hospital. This baby seems to want to get here early." Sara replied, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ok, Randy, Jenna, we've got to go back to the hospital." I shouted.

"Why, are you ok?" Randy asked.

"I'm fine, it's Sara. She might be in labor!" I told them. Well, I guess that I'll be back in that hospital sooner than I thought!

A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know in a REVIEW!!!!!! Peace out everyone!


	30. Complications

A/N: It's my last update of 2004!!! How sad! I own Sara, anyone else mentioned owns them self, obviously! Hope ya enjoy, and yea that's bout it! Read on!

Complications

Sara's POV:

Oh my God, I think I'm going to die! This pain rips right through you, I feel like I'm getting split into two separate halves. Randy is driving, Jenna is making phone calls for me, and John is sitting in the back seat, trying to comfort me, and let me tell you that it's NOT working! I'm actually being really quite, I'm afraid that if I open my mouth I might puke or something.

"Baby, how you doing?" John asked me. I just lifted my head, and glared at him and went back to staring at the floor, trying to go to my "happy place," (Yes, I have been watching Happy Gilmore! I love Adam Sandler!)

"I'll take that as a bad." John replied, rubbing my back. Randy made a quick turn, which I wasn't ready for, so I slid into John, on his bad side, which caused both of us to yell.

"God Randy, do you know how to drive?" John and I yelled.

"Yes I do know how to drive. We're here, you guys get out and I'll go park." Randy answered. John opened the door, and helped me out and we headed into the hospital.

I was sent back to a room in a matter of minutes, and got hooked up to butt loads of machines. A doctor came in, and informed me that they were going to have to break my water, since it didn't happen on its own. He also asked if I wanted pain medicine, but I told him no, that I would try to do this without meds. I didn't want anything harming the baby, and I wanted to be fully alert when I first saw my little girl.

The pain got bearable, my water was now broke, and it was smooth sailing for at least 2 minutes. John, Jenna, and Randy were by my side, and we were all talking and laughing, until a wave of contractions hit me. My lower back was killing me, and I was roasting in that room.

"I guess you'll be back on the road sooner than everyone thought." Randy pointed out.

"Yea, at least a month." I replied through clenched teeth.

"I called your families, Sara your mom is flying down, and John your parents want to be called every hour. Oh yea, I called Andrea and Chris. They are on their way here. Their plane lands in 45 minutes. They must've really lucked out on tickets!" Jenna informed me.

"Chris is coming here?" I asked, cheering up.

"Yup. He's on crutches still, but he'll be here." Jenna said, smiling at me.

"What, we aren't enough?" John joked.

"No. I want my Chrissy." I answered. I leaned back against the pillow, listening to my baby's heartbeat. Thank God that I have this unreal ability to stay calm, even when I was in EXTREME pain. I've had a lot of practice in that pain department, there was the time I feel out of the chair and broke my wrist, the time I got caught on a chair lift skiing and broke my ankle, or when I busted my finger falling up the stairs in middle school, the five times total that I've broken my ankles (that means left and right) falling or dancing, or the time when I had a tooth pulled, and they didn't wait until my mouth was numb. Yea, you put all of those events together, and they don't even equal half of the pain I'm in right now. But what the heck, it was practice.

I know that I have to stay calm, cause the doctor has already informed me multiple times that this is an at risk pregnancy, so if my blood pressure doesn't stay down, it will harm the baby, and I'll have to have a c-section, which involves drugs, but most importantly, lots and lots of shots! I have a serious needle fear, so that wouldn't be good. It's bad enough that I have IV's in my arms, but a shot would just push me over the edge.

Jenna and Randy had gone to pick up Andrea and Chris at the airport, and it was just John and I in the hospital. As another contraction set in, I started to lose my control over my emotions.

"John, I can't have the baby now. I mean, we haven't even chose a name yet, the baby's room isn't finished, and it's too early." I cried as I clenched his hand.

"Sara, calm down. It's ok, we can pick a name now. The baby's room will get done soon enough so don't worry about it." John reassured me.

"I can't think of any names now. I can't think period. Oh God, I'm going to die!" I exclaimed.

"Baby, you're not going to die. Come on, it's not really that bad, right?" John said, attempting to keep me calm.

I looked up at him, and I swear that I heard myself growling! "Not that bad? Not that bad? You may have gotten shot John, but you have NO IDEA how much this hurts!" I said, in a menacing voice.

"Ok, you're probably right. Now you need to calm down." John replied, a little taken aback at my aggressiveness.

"I know, sorry if I'm a grouch." I replied, taking a deep breath since the contraction was over.

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you." John answered, making me smile a bit. "So you got any ideas for baby names?"

"Uhm, no. I'm not good at this type of thing. I couldn't even pick a name for my dog until 4 weeks after we had gotten it." I told John.

"Alright, let me think for a minute. We're positive it's a girl right?"

"Yea, its definitely a girl." I replied.

"April?" John suggested.

"No, she's going to be born in April, that's just messed up." I answered.

"Well, I was going with that, because my birthday is in April! Ok, how about Brianna?"

"Brianna? I like that. Ok, Brianna Morgan Cena. I really like the sound of that!" I exclaimed.

"Yea, I do too! So, we got the baby name out of the way, now I've just got to get cracking on that baby room." John said, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Five Hours later:

Well, this sucks major butt, I'm not dilating like I should be, and they are now worried about the baby's heart rate. It has been getting slower, then speeding back up to normal, which isn't good. Chris and Andrea got here like 4 hours ago, and my mom was now here, which was a relief. My mom had a c-section with me, so I'm glad to have her here with me, since it seems like a c-section is looming ahead in my near future.

John's POV:

I was trying really hard to keep my nerves unnoticeable, but it was getting harder and harder by the minute. Sara had done fine for the first 2 hours, but then everything went down hill. The doctor was concerned for her and the baby, and there were nurses constantly checking her. This is some scary shit, and I've got to stay strong for Sara, cause I know that she is scared to death about everything. Chris and her mom being here are helping a little, but it's not a good situation. Sara gets more stressed out each time she hears that nothings changed, and yea it just not good.

"I'm starting to think that this is my fault, for some reason." Sara commented, after a nurse told her that there had been no change.

"It's not your fault that your body is being difficult." I replied.

"Sweetie, it's your first child, and you've almost had a miscarriage before. You should be thankful that you're doing this good." Sara's mom said, being the voice of reason.

"Hey, this sure beats sitting on my couch at home." Chris piped in.

"Chris, no one asked you to comment." Sara playfully responded.

"You be glad that you're stuck in that bed and in labor, otherwise I would be beating your behind with this crutch right now!" Chris answered.

"No you wouldn't, or at least John wouldn't let you. Right baby?" Sara replied.

"Well, I really don't want to get in the middle of yours and Chris's sibling bonding time. You would be alright." I said with a smirk.

"John, you'd let him beat me up with a crutch?" Sara asked, looking up at me with big blue eyes.

"Naw, I'd shove the crutch up his ass first!" I replied, getting a disgusted look from Sara's mom.

"Alright, enough with the crutch." Sara said, as she clenched my hand again as another contraction hit her. "Why can't this just be done?"

The doctor came into the room, and checked the monitors, and then did an ultrasound to see where the baby was.

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to do an c-section. You are not progressing, and the baby's heart rate is getting slower. Nurse, get her into the OR right away." The doctor solemnly said.

"John, I'm scared." Sara whimpered.

"It'll be fine. They'll get the baby out in a matter of minutes, and everything will be fine!" I said, reassuring her. Now if only I could reassure myself of that.

A/N: Hehe, just had to leave it there! I know, y'all hate me now! I'm sad to say, that I'll probably only update my stories once more, on Saturday. Saturday I work all day, so I'll try to squeak one update in, and Sunday I work all day, and have to go to sleep at a normal hour of the night, cause school starts up again. OH NO, NOT SCHOOL


	31. It's a Girl!

**A/N: Last update before school starts, I'm crying here folks! This should be a decent chapter, hope y'all like it!**

_It's a girl!_

John's POV:

I had quickly thrown on a pair of scrubs that a nurse had handed me, and was about to walk into the room, when the doctor stopped me.

"Just so you know, this is a dangerous situation we have here. Now I can handle this, and your wife and daughter should be fine. But, if there is a problem it will come down to choosing between saving your wife, or saving the baby."

"What? Well, if it gets to that point, uh, there's no choice. You've got to save Sara." I replied, dumbfounded by what he was telling me. He nodded his head, and explained Sara's condition to me, but it all went in one ear and out the other. I couldn't believe that it was this bad. Oh God, please let them BOTH make it through this. The doctor went in, and I took my place next to a drugged Sara.

"Hey John, these drugs are really nice!" Sara muttered.

"Yea, they seem like it." I answered, watching as Sara was cut open.

"It feels like they are pushing on me, but then again it kind of tickles!" Sara said, starring straight at the ceiling.

Oh shit, I'm going to be sick. I've never been a fan of watching someone get cut open, especially when that someone is my wife. In a matter of seconds, the baby was out. It felt like a century until the got the baby to start crying, and then I relaxed. A big smile spread across Sara's face when she heard the crying, and she instantly wanted to see the baby. They got the baby thoroughly checked out, and cleaned up, and then finally let Sara see little Brianna, all while she had been stitched back up.

"Oh my God, she's so small!" Sara gasped.

"Yea, she is. She is a month early though." I replied, just gazing down in awe.

A nurse cut our time short, and took Brianna to the premature baby area, where she was placed in this big clear case thing. We were both informed that since Brianna was premature, she would have to stay in the incubator for a few days, for observation. I received the birth certificate, all of this was too surreal!

_Brianna Morgan Cena 5 lbs 3 oz 16.5 inches April 15th_

Sara was taken into recovery, and I went out to tell everyone about Brianna. I was stormed when I left the OR by Chris, Jenna, Randy, Andrea, and Sara's mom, all of them firing off questions.

"How is she?" Chris asked, leaning on his crutch.

"How's the baby?" Sara's mom asked.

"Did everything go alright?" Andrea questioned.

"Hold up everybody, hold up! Sara's fine, and so is Brianna. She's so small, but still perfect." I informed them.

"I'm an uncle!" Chris shouted hugging Andrea.

"I'm a grandma! John, you should call your parents!" Sara's mom exclaimed.

"Oh yea, I'll be right back. Sara's in recovery now." I said as I ran to the payphone. I put in the change, and then dialed my parent's number, knowing full well that everyone would be waiting for a call.

"John did she have the baby yet?" My brother Seam asked as he answered the phone.

"Dude, how did you know that it was me calling?" I asked, amused.

"Man I've been answering the phone like that for hours now! So, did she have the ba… Mom hang on a second!" Sean shouted. I heard them exchange words, and then my mom took control of the phone.  
"Well, did she have the baby?"

"Yea, it was a c-section. It's a girl, Brianna Morgan Cena. She was 5 lb 3 oz!" I said.

"Thank God! Guys, it's a girl! Brianna Morgan!" My mom yelled, telling everyone in my house the news. I heard everyone cheer, and then my mom came back on the phone.

"Your dad and I are going to fly down tomorrow, your brothers will get down here too, cept they are driving! Well, go back to Sara! Tell her we said congratulations! Bye John!" My mom excitedly said.

"Alright, bye mom." I replied as I hung up the phone. Boy was this hospital going to be crowded in a few days!

Sara's POV, 3 days later:

I still can't believe that I'm a mom! It all happened so fast, and now Brianna is here! I get to go home tomorrow, and hopefully Brianna will be coming home with us, that is if everything goes good today!

My body seems to not believe that I'm a mom either. Despite how huge my boobs are, there is no milk. Go figure! I won't be able to breast feed, which I'm not to upset about! I've been able to see Brianna a lot, and have held her twice. John has been great so far, and I can already see that he's gonna be a great dad. John's family is all here now, so my hospital room is jam-packed full! It's ok though, I like being around friends and family.

Randy had to get back on the road, but Jenna is staying in Florida with us. She will be moving in, and since I'm hoping to be back on the road in a month, (Wishful thinking!) she will be like a nanny or something with Brianna. John is even going back on the road, although he still can't be wrestling. Man I can't wait to go home!

Day Later:

"Sara, you all ready to go home?" John asked me.

"You betcha!" I replied, picking up the baby carrier containing Brianna.

We all left the hospital, and then headed back to our house for some pizza and a good ole fashion welcome home get together!

**A/N: It's kinda short for me, but I just wanted to get this updated! Just so you know, I was going to have the baby die, but I can't do that! My softness took control, and made my finger hold the backspace button down, erasing any thoughts of a dead baby! Please review, and tell me what ya thought! Peace out homies!**


	32. Adjusting

A/N: This will be pretty short, I have limited time and just wanted to get an update in! Oh yea, Scottish Lass, Sara is 21! Only own Sara, but y'all know that! Enjoy and review!

Adjusting:

Sara's POV, 3 weeks after Brianna was born:

I'm going to flat out admit this, being a mom is not a walk in the park. I don't think that I've gotten more than 5 hours of sleep in the past 3 days. Well, it was probably longer than that, but it sure feels like I'm running on 5 hours of sleep. I'm starting to feel like I wasn't cut out to be a mom. I think that Brianna hates me! John is the only one who can get her to quiet down, she just cries harder when I hold her and try to calm her down. Oh man, I suck as a mother!

John and I have been running back and forth to the doctor's, since Brianna has to get constant check ups. She got her shots yesterday, boy was that an experience. My eardrums are still ringing, as are John's!

I've been working out like crazy, trying to get my body back to normal. I never really gained that much weight, only about 18 pounds, but I've still got some flab on my stomach. You can almost tell that I used to have a 4-pack now, which I'm guessing is a good thing. I only got one somewhat noticeable stretch mark, on my side. It'll fade as soon as I start tanning again.

John and his brothers got Brianna's room all finished up, it's totally adorable. It's purple, with moons and stars everywhere! That little girl sure is spoiled!

Our house was completely packed, because both John's and my mom are still here, Jenna is now a part-time occupant, and 2 out of 4 of John's brothers are still staying here.

John and his brother's, Matt and Sean, decided to go out today and took Brianna with them. I'm pretty sure that they're out shopping for more baby stuff. That's practically all John does now, shop and fuss over Brianna. Gosh, am I jealous of my own daughter? Since the boys are out, and the mom's are busy organizing the house, Jenna and I decided to lay out by the pool in our backyard.

"So, you getting better at the mom thing?" Jenna asked me.

"No, you hear Bri when I hold her, she hates me." I confessed.

"I highly doubt that chica. She's just a daddy's girl right now. It'll fade, I think."

"Thanks. Yea, she definitely loves John. He's awesome with her." I replied.

"What's wrong? You're so mopey lately!" Jenna asked, flipping over.

"I don't know, I feel left out of everything." I answered, staring out at the Gulf Coast.

"You are not left out, it's just your depression talking. Get over it!" Jenna replied matter-of-factly.

"You are a BIG help Jenna. Whatever, maybe I'm just sex deprived!" I exclaimed.

"That could be. When's the last time John popped ya good?" Jenna asked, cracking up.

"Haha, well… we haven't had sex since I was 6 months pregnant. Doctor said it would have to wait until after she was born. You know, cause of my almost miscarriage. Since John got shot, we've got to hold off even longer, not that I want him to see me this flabby." I replied.

"Sounds to me like you found your problem. You want more TLC from Mr. John!" Jenna said, putting on some more tanning lotion.

"Not just TLC, I want plain ole attention!" I answered.

"So tell him!"

"I can't go up to him and say, 'John, I'm jealous of how much time you spend with our daughter. Oh, by the way, I'm also a sex-starved maniac!' that would go over great Jenna." I sarcastically remarked.

"Ya never know!" Jenna answered.

We both sat there talking about other things, while in the back of my head I thought about our Honeymoon in Vegas. Oh man, when did I become such a horn dog?

A/N: Yea, its short and it sucked! I just thought I'd give you a lil taste of what Sara is feeling like after Brianna was born. Next chappy will be 10 times better! Peace out homies!


	33. Get Your Mind Off Things

A/N: I should be updating my other story, but I don't feel like it right now! This chapter should be entertaining, at least it seems that way in my mind right now! Oh yea, I'm going to be using the songs Only U by Ashanti, Get Right by J-Lo, Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson, and When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain as songs that Sara has written! I don't own them, but am going to use them in this story. Hope y'all enjoy!

Get Your Mind Off Things!

Sara's POV:

Well, Brianna is now almost 2 months old. I think that she's starting to like me more, but it depends on the day. At least she doesn't scream bloody murder when I hold her anymore, that's a good thing, right?

My body is back to normal, thank God! I've never worked out so much in my life! I can fit into my old clothes now, and when I weighed myself today the scale actually said that I weighed 150 pounds, which is 5 lbs less than I weighed before I got pregnant. My body is curvier now, which isn't too bad!

Our house is finally back to normal, since the mom's and John's brothers left. Now only Jenna was there (she was in the process of looking for an apartment), and occasionally Andrea and Chris flew down to visit.

John had gone out to get some food, and I was chilling out by the pool with Brianna next to me in her stroller. Yes, she was wearing tons of sunscreen and the cover of the stroller was protecting her from the sun! I was writing down some lyrics to a few new songs that I had been working on for a few weeks. I finally finished a song that I had started almost 2 years ago, which I had decided to title, "When You Kiss Me." I started writing it like two weeks after John and I had been going out, and it has been a masterpiece in the works ever since. There are 3 other songs that I'm working on, well actually I finished "Since U Been Gone" today too! The other 2 songs that are in the process of getting written are "Only U" and "Get Right." I was going to have to give my buddy Jimmy G a call and see if he could get some beats going for me. If that failed, I'd give John's cousin Trademarc a call, he can always hook you up!

I think that Brianna is most comfortable with me when I'm humming or singing, because she just coos along with me while I'm working on my songs. Hey, it works for me, just as long as she's not crying!

I got bored working on my songs, so I turned and looked down at Brianna. She just looked at me and drooled. I laughed a little bit, and them wiped the drool off of her chin with her blanket. I carefully picked her up out of her stroller, and cradled her in my arms. Bri had certainly gotten a bit bigger this past month, which was a very good thing!

I was perfectly content holding Brianna, while she was busy pulling on my hair when I heard the phone ring inside the house. It stopped ringing, and then a minute later Jenna was standing next to me.

"Phones for you. Some chick named Amy." Jenna said as I handed her Bri and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Ames! What's up?" I asked.

"Hey Sara! Not much is up. Well, I did tear my ACL last night. Talk about pain." Amy said.

"Holy cow, you tore your ACL? That's really bad Amy!" I exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. You didn't watch the pay per view?" Amy asked me.

"No, John, Brianna, and I were at the beach the whole day." I answered.

"Oh, that's cool. How is Brianna? She gotten any bigger than when I last saw her?" Amy asked me.

"Yea, she's getting big. She doesn't cry when I hold her anymore!" I replied.

"I told you that it would pass. Deacon would bawl his eyes out when Matt held him for the first few months. Now he loves his daddy!" Amy said, talking about her 6-month old son.

"But Matt is the dad, he didn't give birth to Deacon. It's a little different!" I told Amy.

"You are right about that. So, you ready to make your comeback to the ring?" Amy asked.

"Yea, but I'm not due back for another month. Darn storylines." I replied, standing up.

"Hate to break it to ya, but you'll probably be getting back in the action sooner than you think. Since I'm going to be out for a few months, they'll need you. That is unless they plan on having the Diva wannabes have pillow fights every week." Amy exclaimed.

"You've got a point. I haven't gotten any calls from anyone, so I guess I'll be playing it by ear. So, do you have to get surgery?" I asked.

"Yup, in two days. Now both Matt and me our out with bum knees, although he'll be coming back in a month." Amy replied, sounding depressed.

"I hope the surgery goes well. Don't worry, you're knee is going to heal up really fast, and then it'll be you and me wrestling together or against each other! It'll be great!" I said, trying to cheer Amy up.

"Yea, I hope we get to work together, but I wouldn't mind wiping your young ass all around that ring!" Amy replied.

"You can just try it ya old lady!" I answered, laughing.

"I've gotta go, Deacon is crying. I'll talk to ya later!" Amy said.

"Alright, I've got another call beeping in anyways! Bye!" I replied.

"Bye!" Amy said as she hung up.

Poor Amy, her knee has got to be killing her! The phone rang, and I picked it up still thinking about Amy's knee.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Sara?" a voice asked me.

"Yea, this is her." I replied, deciding that the voice was Stephanie McMahon.

"Hey Sara, it's Stephanie McMahon. I'm calling to talk to you about your return." Stephanie began.

"Hi Stephanie. So what about my return?" I asked.

"Well, Amy Dumas has torn her ACL, and we will be needing you to come back a little sooner than planned." Stephanie informed me.

"Yea, I know about Amy. Just got off the phone with her a minute ago. When do I come back?" I asked.

"Well, RAW is going to be in Naples Florida in a week. We're going to need you to come out to headquarters in two days to do a promo, which will air in Naples. We'll build up your return for a few weeks, and then your re-debut will be in Houston Texas." Stephanie told me.

"Wow, you've got it all planned out don't ya?" I replied, looking out at the Gulf coast.

"It's my job! So, how is Brianna?" Stephanie asked me.

"She's doing great. Getting bigger by the day." I told her.

"That's great! I bet you're already feeling a little upset about leaving her so soon." Stephanie said.

"Yea, a little. She is just starting to not cry when I hold her. " I replied.

"That's good news. Don't worry, you're not fully back on the road for 3 more weeks! How's John doing?" Stephanie asked.

"He's doing much better. He's already working out, although the Doctor told him to take it easy. I'm pretty sure that if it wasn't for Bri he'd be going stir crazy in this house." I told Stephanie.

"Well, that's great. We can't wait until John's back in the ring, there's been so much fan mail wanting to know where he's been! Oh man, I've got to let you go! There's so little to do and so much time, wait, reverse that! Bye Sara, I'll see you in two days!"

"Bye Stephanie. Yea, I'll see you in two days." I said as I hung up.

Man, two days and I'd be in Connecticut. I was excited, but depressed at the same time. In 3 weeks I'm going to be back on the road, away from John and Brianna. That's definitely going to be a hard thing for me, oh well, I'll have to get over it.

I stood staring out at the water for a while longer, it was so beautiful! I ran my hand through my hair, and watched as a bunch of jet skis sped across the gulf. We should get some jet skis, that would be an awesome time! I was in my own little world, until I felt some one pick me up.

"Holy crap!" I shouted.

"Sorry couldn't resist darling!" John said, while laughing. He put me down and we sat down letting our legs hang down over the barrier that kept the Gulf of Mexico out of our yard.

"Where's Brianna?" I asked, noticing that he didn't have her out here with him.

"Well, Randy is in town so Jenna took her over to his hotel to visit." John replied, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, ok. Got a call from Stephanie McMahon today. I've got to be in Connecticut in two days, to film a few promos. Then in 3 weeks I'm back on the road full time. I'm kind of bumming about that." I told John.

"You've got to be in Connecticut in 2 days? That really bites. I won't be on the road for at least another month, that really bites." John replied, sounding a bit down.

"Tell me about it. But just think, I'll be making out with your best friend on national TV in little over a month!" I said, cracking up.

"Don't remind me. It's going to take all of my self control to not beat the shit out of Randy, even though it's all acting." John answered.

"John, you have nothing to worry about! I'm sure that no one is as good of a kisser as you are!" I said, reassuring John.

"Yea, I know! I'm the best there is!" John cockily answered.

We both got up, and then John scooped me up off my feet and began running back towards the house. He stopped, and then a devilish smile spread across his face as he looked at the pool.

"John, don't you dare!" I shouted, I could already tell what he was thinking. He gave me a big smile, and then ran towards the pool.

"I dare!" John said as he stopped and then tossed me into the pool.

"You are in so much trouble John!" I exclaimed, as I pulled some hair back behind my ear.

"I am, how much trouble?" He asked me as he peeled off his wife beater top and then took off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. (A/N: the drool begins to flow with that mental picture!)

"So much that I can't even begin to describe it!" I replied

"Alright!" John replied. He dove into the pool, and then came to the surface spitting some water in my face.

"Ah, John!" I yelled. I splashed some water towards him, but it didn't do much good.

John wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. Man have I missed this!

"So what's this I've heard that you want me to pay more attention to you?" John said, looking down at me.

"Oh gosh, what did Jenna tell you?"

"Not much, just that you're feeling left out, and that you're sex deprived!!" John answered, cracking up.

"Part of that's true, well, all of its true." I admitted, turning a deep shade of red.

"Why didn't ya just tell me that you wanted more attention?" John asked me.

"No clue. I didn't want to sound stupid, I mean being jealous of the amount of time that your husband spends with your daughter? That's pretty dumb sounding." I replied.

"No its not dumb sounding! It's honest!" John told me.

"Yea, guess you're right. I'm so going to kill Jenna later." I said, as a shiver went down my spine.

"You won't kill her, you'll probably be thanking her later! You cold?" John replied, a devilish grin spreading across his face, again.

"You're probably right about that one too! Yes, I am cold." I told John.

"Ok, we can continue this inside, let's say in the comfort of our own bed?" John suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That sounds like a very good plan Mr. Cena. Wait, what about the gunshot wound, can you handle this?" I asked him.

"Trust me Sara, I can handle this! You are very good for my health!" John replied, as he helped me out of the pool.

"Ok, you're on!" I exclaimed as John picked me up once again and carried me to our room.

I had my legs wrapped around John's waist as he carefully let us fall onto the bed. Our wet clothes had been shed quickly, and John was busy kissing the sensitive spot on the back of my neck when the phone began to ring.

"God damn it!" John exclaimed. "Just let it ring baby."

"I can't, what if it's something about Bri?" I replied as I slid out from under John and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said as John let out a sigh.

"Hey Sara, what's going on?" Jenna asked.

"You have got some bad timing Jenna. Is it something about Brianna?" I replied.

"Oh, I take it you were about to get some loving from your boy John!" Jenna giggled.

"Yes, now what are you calling about?" I asked, getting impatient.

"Well, Randy and I were wondering if you guys would mind if we kept Brianna here at the hotel with us tonight?" Jenna asked.

John had begun kissing the back of my neck again and I was having a hard time talking on the phone.

"Sara, hello? You still there?" Jenna asked.

"Yea, go ahead. Do you have her stuff with you?" I replied, trying not to laugh over the phone.

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going to let you go now. Randy and me are going to take Brianna to the Pier! Bye, oh and don't forget to wear protection!" Jenna shouted.

"Bye Jenna." I said as I hung up the phone.

"That took way too long Sara!" John said, pulling me back over towards him.

"Tell me about it, now where were we?" I asked before John covered my mouth with his.

A/N: Aww, Sara got some loving attention! I've been contemplating writing a smut scene, but I've never done one before, so I'm probably not going to do one right now. Let me know what ya thought in a review! Peace out peoples!


	34. Thong!

A/N: Finally some spare time! Oh yea, I forgot to mention this in previous issues, Sara does have an agent/manager/PR person, it's Andrea. Sara just hired Andrea to do that job, thought I'd fill y'all in so no one gets totally lost! On wit da story!

Getting back in the Groove

Sara's POV:

I'd only gotten about 2 hours of sleep last night, but I still felt more awake than I've felt in a long time! It was only 7:30 in the morning, and I had been awake for about a half hour. I had called Andrea, and let her know that I had to be in Connecticut tomorrow and since she's now my agent chick, that she had to be there too. Now, I didn't just hire Andrea to be my agent because she's my friend, or the fact that she's miserable now that Chris is back in Iraq. I hired her because she's actually really good with those sorts of things. Until he comes back, Andrea is going to be staying with Jenna, at her new apartment

Oh yea, Chris got reassigned to Iraq, but not on the front lines. He's stationed at some camp, working with supplies until his leg is perfectly fine. He's supposedly going to be gone for almost 2 years! I got to say good-bye to him on the phone, because it was a sudden assignment, and he wouldn't have time to come see us before he left. Him and Andrea made a quick stop to the county office, and got married by a judge just a day before he got shipped off. Not exactly the wedding they both wanted, but at least they're married now.

Anyways, I had called the airport before calling Andrea, and my flight left at 5:30 tomorrow morning and then arrived in New York around 8. Andrea's flight would get in at 8:30, and then we'd both take the 50-minute drive to Stamford, the WWE's headquarters. A 5:30 A.M. flight meant that I had to be at the airport by 4:30. Oh man, that's so early!

John was still asleep, and I wasn't going to bother getting him up yet. I decided to make an attempt at making breakfast, which wouldn't be too easy. I'm not much of a cook, in fact John's a better cook than I am, if that's saying anything! I decided to change into something different, because I was wearing one of John's jerseys, and didn't think that John would like to have his beloved Milwaukee Bucks jersey covered in pancake batter! I changed into a tank top and a pair of my tiny terry cloth shorts, and then went back into the kitchen. I turned the radio on (yes we have a radio in our kitchen!) and then pulled out a box of pancake mix. I studied the directions, and then added the milk, eggs, and other ingredients and then poured it into the pan. This wasn't so hard after all! I had managed to successfully make three pancakes, and was in the process of making some more when I accidentally knocked the batter cowl off the counter and onto the floor!

"Shoot, I can't believe I just did that!" I exclaimed to myself. I shook my head and went to grab the little swiffer wet jet mop thing. I took the remaining two pancakes out of the pan, and put the pan in the sink. Then I started to clean up my mess. Right then, Usher's new song "Caught Up" started playing. I love that song, so I ended up dancing my way around the kitchen, with my swiffer. Thank God John wasn't up, he'd die from the immense laughter!

I was turning, and dancing my way around the kitchen, when I heard someone laughing. Oh man, I'm never going to live this down. I slowly turned around, already blushing. I dropped the swiffer in shock when I saw who was laughing.

"Wow, you certainly put a lot of work into your cleaning don't you?" Randy asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Uh, yea. How and why are you here?" I asked, picking the swiffer back up and putting it away.

"Jenna gave me here key. She dropped me off here, she took Brianna to pick up some breakfast. I see you already got the breakfast thing under control though." Randy replied, sitting down at the table.

"Yea, I do." I answered, starring at him. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"John up?" Randy asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't think so. I can go get him for you." I told him, getting up.

"That's alright, I'll go get him up!" Randy replied, getting a grin on his face. I watched as he darted towards our room, and just shook my head in disarray.

Randy's POV:

I was still laughing inside, the image of Sara dancing around the kitchen was definitely a funny one. John was a really lucky guy, he had found himself a real jewel in Sara. I quietly walked into their bedroom, where John lay sleeping on the bed. I saw a pair of John's boxers lying on the floor a few feet away from the bed, and then noticed a bra hanging from the ceiling fan. I guess there was some serious sex going on in this room!

I heard John start mumbling something, and then he rolled over and became silent again. Right then, an idea popped into my head! I carefully crawled onto the bed, and then kneeled over John. He rolled over again, and then said something about Sara. I leaned in close to him, and then tapped him on the shoulder. He opened one eye, and then screamed when he saw me leaning over him.

"Holy shit!" John screamed as he jumped out of bed. He was had no clothing on, unless you counted the tiny thong he was wearing, which I'm assuming belonged to Sara.

"Whoa man, put some clothes on, I said as I looked away from the sight standing be fore me.

"What the hell are you doing here, on my bed?" John yelled, still standing there in all his thronged glory.

"I was waking you up. Now please, put some clothes on!" I shouted, running out of the room. I ran back into the kitchen, where Sara was standing up. Probably wondering what all the noise was about. John came tearing out of the room, in the thong, chasing after me.

"Sara you've gotta help me!" I begged. She just stood there trying not to crack up, watching as John and chased me around the table. I finally ran out the back door, and hopped the fence so I could get to the front yard. John was right behind me, and hopped the fence also. Not an easy feat in just a thong! He proceeded to chase me around the front yard, not caring if anyone saw him running around in his wife's thong. Finally, he dove and managed to take me down by my legs. We both landed on the grass with a thud, and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Yea, who's the best huh Randy?" John asked, standing up and taking a victory lap around the yard. I got up, and brushed some grass off of my pants.

"You got me. Now, can we go back inside and then you can put some clothes on?" I asked.

"Oh, yea that would work!" John replied. Sara was standing in the front door, doubled over laughing. I walked in before John, and then slammed the door in his face, locking him out of his house. Do I need to remind you of what he was wearing?

John pounded on the door, and then finally gave up and went to go get the paper. Sara and I could hardly keep a straight face as John bent down to get the paper right as two older ladies walked by. One of them nearly passed out, while the other gasped.

"Morning ladies!" John said as he walked back up towards the house. They both began speed walking, but occasionally peered behind them to see the sight.

"Randy, we gotta let him in!" Sara said in hysterics.

"You're right." I answered as I opened the door. John walked in, and then put the paper on the table.

"Sara, does he always wear your thongs?" I asked.

"No, you just came on the wrong day!" Sara replied, smacking John's ass when he walked by on his way to the bedroom.

John said, turning around and smiling at us, "Oh, you like doing that do you? If ya ask me, this is a little too small for me!"

"Yea baby, just a little too small" Sara told him. "Well, there goes that pair of underwear!"

With that comment, we all burst into laughter!

A/N: I wanted this to be a fun chapter! John running around in a thong, that's fun! Please Please Please review! Peace out!


	35. Oh The Places You'll Go

**A/N: Yea, its been a long time since my last update. My creativity is being drained, thanks to school. If this chapter sucks, deal with it. Y'all know that the next one will probably be better. Sorry, I shouldn't take my bad mood out on my loyal readers. On wit da story! Oh yea, this takes place after the little promo Sara had to shoot. She's been back on the road for two weeks now.**

Oh the Places you'll Go!

Sara's POV:

Gosh it's hard to get back into the swing of things. I'm really homesick right now, especially since RAW is in Vancouver, British Columbia. I feel like the outsider on the RAW roster, even though I'm basically friends with everybody. I miss hanging out with Torrie and Jackie before, during, and after the SmackDown shows. We had some fun times! I also miss not being on the road with John. This is by far the longest we've ever been apart, and I just miss him like crazy. Yea, I talk to him on my cell like 5 times a day, but it's hard on me. I also miss Bri. It's not fair, my baby just starts to like me, and I have to go back on the road. I can't wait until next week, then I'll be home for a few days!

Being on the road hasn't been all bad though, in fact it's been sort of fun! I've become pretty good friends with Stacy Kiebler and Trish Stratigias. Trish, like me, is a HUGE hockey fan! We spend most of our time talking about the NHL, and which guys are hott, which ones can play, teams, ect. Stacy is by far one of the sweetest girls I've ever met. I'm glad that I'm getting to know her, because there isn't a dull day when Stacy's around! The only Diva that doesn't seem to like me too much is Molly. She's a bit on the strange side, and hasn't said more than two words to me. I don't know what I did to her, but obviously I did something offensive.

The superstars have all started calling me Baby doll, since I'm the youngest girl on the RAW roster, since I'm only 21. I owe that nickname to Mr. Ric Flair, who I have conveniently started calling gramps! Ah, revenge is sweet!

My current storyline has me going up against Trish, for the Women's title. I'll be winning it in a few months, at a pay-per-view. They changed up my storyline a bit, and I'm no longer going to wind up paired off with Randy. I'm going to end up with Dave Bautista. That's probably better though, seeing as we are both married. I'm not complaining much though, deep down inside, I find Dave a total hottie! Gosh, I sure hope John never finds that out!

The past two weeks I've just been making random appearances on RAW, getting in Trish's face, flirting with the boys, something that I'm naturally talented at!

So really, I guess life on the road isn't killing me. It's lots of fun, when I don't think about what's at home.

I had been on the phone with Trademarc, John's cousin for a little over an hour going over and listening to some beats for my songs, when I heard someone at the door of my hotel room.

"Oh little Ms. Sara, open the door!" Trish shouted, as she pounded on the door.

"Alright, I'm coming! Hey Marc, I'm gonna have to call ya back." I said, getting up.

"Ok Sara. I'll keep working on some tracks for ya. Peace out!" Trademarc replied.

"Bye!" I answered as I snapped my phone shut and swung open the door.

"Took you long enough! Geez!" Trish laughed as she walked in and collapsed on her bed.

"Did poor Trish get all worn out signing autographs today?" I remarked, as I put my phone on the charger.

"Yea, two hours of non-stop writing and smiling can wear a girl out!" Trish replied, sitting up.

"I know what ya mean. What time do we have to be at the arena?" I asked.

"Uh, we should be there by 6 at the latest. It's 4:30 now." Trish answered, flipping on the TV.

"Cool, I'm going to take a quick shower. If my phone rings, just don't answer it. I'll call whoever it was back." I told Trish, while I walked into the bathroom.

"Aw, why can't I answer it?" Trish exclaimed.

"Because, last time you answered my phone you ended up talking to the person for an hour, and you had no idea who it was! Just don't answer it, well, I guess you should answer it if it's John, and, oh what the heck, have fun! Answer my phone if you feel like it!" I replied, beginning to laugh.

"Thanks Sara! I'll let ya know if you get any calls! Have a nice shower!" Trish replied.

I started the water for my shower, and peeled my clothes off of my body. I had to wait a few minutes for the water to warm up, and then I carefully got in the shower. I immediately started to wash my body, and then shampooed and conditioned my hair. Half way through my shower, I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched. I spun around quickly, and saw that everything was normal, and that only the window was open. That was ok because the window was really high up, and only a very tall person could look in. I finished washing off and then grabbed a towel and got out. I put on a pair of jeans and a black tank top and then reapplied some makeup. I got that feeling that someone was watching me again, and looked back at the window, saw that no one was there, and then shook my head and left the bathroom.

"Have a nice shower?" Trish asked me as she focused on painting her nails.

"Yea. I kept getting the feeling that someone was watching me though. It was weird." I replied.

"Creepy. I get that feeling once in a while." Trish told me. I just smiled a weak smile, and then grabbed my phone when it started to ring. I saw that it was John, and then answered it.

"Hey baby! What's goin on?" I cheerfully asked.

"Hey yourself. Not too much, I just wanted to tell you this joke that I just read on the Internet. It's hilarious!" John exclaimed.

"Well, go ahead, lets hear it!" I answered.

"Ok, What did the prick say to the balls?" John asked me.

"What the heck? How am I supposed to know John?" I replied.

"Ready, you're gonna piss your pants laughing!"

"I highly doubt that baby. Just tell me the answer!" I replied, wanting to find out the answer.

"You guys hang around here while I go inside! Isn't that great?" John finally told me.

I started to crack up, and then finally burst out laughing. "John, that's a dirty joke there!"

"Yup. It's funny though. So, how's everything going?" John asked me.

"Fine I guess. I miss Bri, oh and you." I replied, lying down on my bed.

"Oh, you miss Bri more than me?" John asked, trying to sound offended.

"No, I miss you both equally. Well, I've got to get going. Trish and I don't want to get to the arena late!" I told John as Trish pointed to her watch.

"Ok, do good, I'll be watching you! Love you babe." John replied.

"Of course I'll do good! Love you too John!" I remarked as we hung up.

Trish and I grabbed our stuff, and then locked up the room and were then off to the arena.

Randy's POV:

God, I am a horrible person. I can't believe myself, I seriously need to chill out. I just violated my best friend's wife, and she doesn't even know it. I was passing by her hotel room, and saw her stripping down in the bathroom about to take a shower, and well, I just couldn't stop peeking in there. She almost caught me once. I need help. I've gone from best friend to peeping tom in a little over a few months. Sara is beautiful, she's gorgeous, and oh hell she's perfect. Orton, you sure are barking up the wrong tree…

**A/N: Sorry that I've been a lazy bum and haven't updated in a while. I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow, so don't expect any updates on any of my stories for a week and a half. PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Randy was the peeping tom, do I smell trouble? I love ya all! Peace out!**


	36. When'd I get that?

A/N: CHRIS MASTERS! SO SEXY! But Anywho, I'm fine now! Batista finally beat up trips! I'm so happy! Anywho, on wit my story!

Where'd I get that?

Sara's POV:

Well, we are in Madison Square Garden tonight. I don't have a match tonight, but I did have to get things rolling with the Batista and me storyline. This would be a fun night! The only thing weird was that I had received a phone call from John, and then Jenna. Jenna was calling me, crying. She had just heard from Eric's parents, and he had been in a car crash. She was going back to Michigan ASAP, and wouldn't be able to watch Bri anymore. I guess her and Randy was old news. Then John called me, stressed out about what to do with Brianna. Gosh, I just have to solve all the problems. He then informed me that a hearing for the court date involving the "David" dilemma. It's about darn time. I'm not the least bit excited to see that twisted son of a biscuit, but he needs to pay for what he did.

On a lighter note, Trish, Stacy, Victoria and I have decided that we're taking Bri to get her ears pierced! I was going to get this over with, before she was old enough to really have a say in it. I was 8 when I got my ears pierced, and I still remember it. We were going to have a girl's night out after the show, since we're stuck in New York for a brand new concept, the double whammy show. Two shows, two days, same town. Yawn!

Tonight, I was getting my first buzz from alcohol, or at least that's what Trish said. I didn't tell John, because I really don't think he'd like the idea of me going out without him! I couldn't wait!

John's POV:

I was excited to be going to New York to see Sara. I know that I missed her like hell, and I'm positive that Bri missed her too. Our nanny/friend Jenna had just taken off for Michigan, something bout her ex-boyfriend, leaving Bri and me all by our selves. I'm not helpless with Bri, in fact, I'm really good with her. It's just a little hard, and I am new at this whole thing! Plus, it's July 28th, and August 1st was our 2-year wedding anniversary. I'm such a great guy, I remember birthdays and anniversaries! Wow, 2 years, that's pretty good! Brianna is about 4 and a.-half months old now, and is one of the cutest babies around. All them other babies got nothing on my girl! She looks so much like Sara too! That's a good thing for her, she'll wind up gorgeous just like her mommy!

I've decided to pack Bri and I up, and catch a flight to New York, to surprise Sara tomorrow! I bought the tickets today, after pulling some strings since the flight was about booked. This was going to be Brianna's first flight, and I hope she isn't loud. That is the one thing my child has inherited from me, a big mouth! Only Randy knows that we are was flying in, and he was going to pick us up. This is going to be tight!

Sara's POV:

RAW went great tonight! I love my fans! Working with Dave is going to be awesome, I can already tell! The man is so focused and intense, it's a motivation factor for me! Trish and I are now enemies on screen, and it's a blast! I go to slap her tonight!

I quickly took a shower and then got all dolled up to go out tonight. We were hitting the clubs of NYC baby! Victoria, Trish, Stacy, and I were all ready to leave at the same time, which was good for us! We caught a cab, and then were off!

We found a club, and got in without waiting in the line that was wrapped around the block. The club was packed, and loud, just how I like them! Trish grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the bar.

"We're gonna buy ya your first drink! God this is so exciting!" Trish squealed!

"What should I get?" I asked, looked at the line of bottles at the bar.

"Try some Bacardi, it's good for beginners!" Victoria replied, as she ordered herself a drink.

"Personally, I like Mike's Hard Lemonade!" Stacy bubbled, already downing her drink.

"Trish, go ahead and order me something!" I exclaimed.

Trish got a devious grin on her face, and then told us to go grab a table to sit at. I sat there, growing impatient, and then saw Trish making her way towards me with a big blue drink.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's called a Blue Mother Fucker. I love them! Alright girls, here's the moment of truth." Trish shouted.

3 pairs of eyes watched, as I took a sip of the drink. Whoa, that isn't too great.

"Well?" Victoria asked me.

"It's nasty!" I replied.

"You've got to down it first, then it tastes good!" Trish informed me. We all clinked our glasses, and then downed our drinks. I shook my head, and then I realized that this didn't taste too bad after all.

"You're right Trish! This is pretty good! Go get me another!" I laughed. Trish nodded her head, and then went back to the bar and brought me back my next drink. I downed that sucker in 20 seconds flat.

"Sara, you sure you've never drank before?" Stacy questioned, starring at my two empty glasses.

"Yea, I told myself that I'd wait till it was legal." I answered. She shook her head, and then we all grabbed one more drink, and hit the dance floor.

Stacy had found a cute guy and was dancing with him, while Victoria had jumped up on a table and was dancing. I was currently drinking my 4th drink, a Bahama Momma, and was dancing with Trish. I was just starting to feel the effects of the alcohol in my system!

"So, you drunk yet?" Trish asked.

"I think I'm getting there!" I replied, leaving the dance floor to go get another drink.

"Whatcha havin?" A bartender asked me.

Suddenly, Trish appeared and blurted out, "It's Sara's 21st Birthday!"

I looked at her, and then nodded in agreement.

"Well, in that case, have a shot on the house, and here's one for your pretty little friend!" The bartender replied, smiling. I thanked him, and then tipped my head back and swallowed the contents of the tiny glass. I put it back on the bar, and then the bartender handed me another one.

"Thanks buddy!" I said as I drank it. Trish was busy with a bottle of Corona, and I decided to try one too! Ten minutes later, Trish and I were completely drunk, at least I think Trish was, and out on the dance floor with two random guys. The whole place was spinning, and I was loving it! Stacy and Victoria joined us, and soon we ditched the two guys and had a four-way chick freak dance going on.

"Guys, this is the best! I'm uh, hang on, ah screw it!" I yelled over the music. "I'm a gonna get nother beer!"

"Alrighty Sary Girl!" Victoria answered.

"Can you get me another too?" Stacy asked.

"No problemo chica bonita!" I replied, as I stumbled my way back up to the bar. I ordered our drinks, and luckily didn't have to pay again! I spun around, but ran right into someone's chest, spilling a little of my drink.

"Whoa there! I'm soo sorry! I totally didn't like see you there!" I exclaimed.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing?" a familiar voice asked me.

"Randall Keith Orton, whacha doing here?" I slurred.

"Clubbing, you're trashed! Who are you here with?" Randy asked.

"Trisha, Stacy, and Victoria! Well, we're having girl night out. Buh bye now!" I told him, walking back to the dance floor.

An hour later, we were all wasted, and decided to go get a cab. While waiting for a cab to stop, Vicky saw a tattoo/piercing place.

"Oh MY GOSH! We so Have to Go In There!" She shouted, pulling Trish towards the door.

"Yea, let's do it!" Stacy replied!

"Okey dokey smokey karaoke tokey!" I answered. I followed behind them, and the last think I can clearly remember was the door jingling as it shut.

Next Morning:

Oh my goodness, what the heck happened to me last night? I fell like I got ran over by a bus! Oh shoot, where's the toilet? I got off the bed and ran towards the bathroom and barely made it before blowing chunks everywhere. After hurling my way through all of my stomach, I washed my face off and looked in the mirror. Ahhhh! Makeup was smudged all over my face, and my hair was a rat's nest! Crap these lights are bright in here! I washed my face off, and then went back towards the bed, closing the blinds as I stumbled around the room. I saw Trish and Stacy lying passed out on the bed, and Victoria was slumped across the couch. Wow, we must've been pretty wasted.

"Why the heck does my nipple hurt?" I asked out loud.

"You all found the piercing parlor last night." I heard Randy reply.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dave and I made sure that you all made it back to the hotel. I had to carry Stacy back here. You guys were plastered to the moon."

I was too busy looking down my shirt to listen to Randy. "Ahh, there is a metal hoop through my nipple!" I yelled, wincing as my bra rubbed against it.

"Yea, like I said you all found the piercing parlor. The guy said that Victoria got, well, below the belt pierced. Guess Dave and I found y'all too late. I've got to go, just drink lots of water and sleep, it's the hang over cure." Randy told me as he rushed out the door.

I can't believe that I got my nipple pierced, I don't even remember it? Oh man, I'm never getting trashed again!

A/N: Hehehe, 1st times are always exciting! Youch, a nipple ring! John's reaction will be next chapter! Review Please!


	37. Husband Seen Shaking Head

**A/N: Yea, last chapter was kinda um, interesting! Yea, I was in a really weird mood! Anywho, on wit my story! I haven't done this in a while so, I only own Sara n Bri, anyone else mentioned** owns themselves. ENJOY FOLKS!

_Husband seen Shaking head…_

Randy's POV:

I still can't believe how wasted Sara got last night. I had been watching the girls the whole night, because I knew that they were going out to take Sara drinking and I didn't want them getting into any trouble. Dave had come with me, because he said that four drunk chicks would be impossible for me to handle on my own. I was glad for the help later on. Those girls are PSYCHOS when they are drunk! Dave and I caught them after they left the piercing/tattoo parlor, unfortunately we hadn't got there in time to stop them from getting any piercings. Trish was actually really quiet, Stacy was about half passed out, Victoria was running around clucking like a chicken, and Sara was running up and hugging anyone that was moving. Luckily I caught her before something happened. She had run up and hugged this really skuzzy looking older guy, and was leaving when he grabbed her arm. She couldn't stop laughing and fell to the ground, and I ran over and ran the guy off. I pulled her back up to her feet, and then she hugged me.

_Flashback_

_"Aww, thanks buddy ole pal ole Randy!" Sara slurred, as she hung on to my arm._

_"No problem Sara. Come on, lets get you back to the hotel." I replied, helping her walk. I was amazed that Sara was still standing, she had drank almost one of every drink they had at the bar!_

_"I got a piercing thingamabob. Wanna see?" Sara asked as she started to lift her shirt up._

_"No, that's ok. Just keep your shirt on." I answered, tugging her shirt back down with one hand. I got back to Dave, and we managed to gather the drunken group together._

_"Orton, I'm going to take Trish and Victoria back in my car, you take Sara and Stacy. I'll see you at the hotel, and good luck man!" Dave said, as Sara ran over and gave him a hug. I rolled my eyes, and grabbed her by her arm, and got her in the car and buckled. Stacy was much easier to deal with, all I had to do was slide her in the backseat, and she was out like a light. I hopped in the driver's side, and we were off. I got stopped at a traffic light, and had to hold Sara's seat belt so that she couldn't unbuckle it. Finally, we had made it back to the hotel. Dave was busy holding Victoria with one arm, and Trish on the other one. They were both slung over his shoulders, one on each side. I grabbed Stacy, and then Sara's arm, and we made our way back up to their room. Dave left once he had made sure that I had the situation under control, and that left only me, a very out of it Trish, a passed out Stacy, a about to crash Victoria, and a just starting to feel the effects of alcohol Sara. Before I got Sara into the bed next to Trish, she did something alarming._

_"Randy" Sara said starring at me._

_"Yea Sara." I replied, as I helped her get her shoes off._

_She didn't reply, but leaned into me and brought her lips up to mine, and kissed me. I was extremely shocked at first, and then just as I felt her tongue prying at my lips, I got a hold of myself._

_"What the hell Sara?" I said, jumping up._

_"Huh?" she replied, lying down on the bed. "You don't like me anymore?"_

_"You're drunk. Go to sleep." I answered as I grabbed their room key and mine and headed out the door._

_End Flashback_

I still can't believe that she kissed me. I know that it meant nothing, but still Sara kissed me. That sure wasn't helping me get over her any faster.

At the airport:

"Yo man, over here!" John yelled, as he balanced Bri's baby carrier and his bag in his hands.

"Hey man, here let me help ya out a bit!" I replied, as I grabbed his bag. I had to laugh, because John had Brianna's baby bag slung over his shoulder and he just looked like a Mr. Mom.

"Nice man purse. I always thought you were more of a blue frog type of guy!" I commented.

"Haha, don't even start man." John remarked, as he got Bri fastened in the back of the rental car. "You didn't tell Sara that I was coming, right?"

"No, but I wouldn't get your hopes up on getting any tonight." I replied, as we both got in the car.

"What do you mean?" John asked me.

"Well, Trish, Stacy, and Victoria took her out last night, for her first drink. They all got trashed. They found a piercing parlor before Dave and I could catch them and well, I'll let Sara tell you the rest. I saw her this morning, and she was in rough shape. All of them should be at the MSG now, which is where we're heading." I told John, watching as his eyes got bigger and bigger.

"What? They found a piercing parlor? Tell me she got her ear pierced, please just say that was it." John exclaimed.

"No, she didn't get her ear pierced. You'll just have to ask Sara, I haven't seen it." I answered.

"Oh man, so she's hungover an she got something that you haven't seen and won't tell me pierced? That's really unexpected. How much did she drink man?" John asked.

"Hmm, almost half the bar. I'm kidding, maybe uh, a lot. She was gone. Your wife was hugging bums in the street." I told John.

"What? Why'd you le her do that man?" John asked, getting a bit upset.

"I caught her, but when I caught her that's what she was doing." I replied.

John just slumped down in his seat, and rubbed his head. We got to the Garden, and saw Sara out in the parking lot signing some autographs for fans.

Sara's POV:

Man, so this is what a true hangover feels like. I so did not miss out on anything back in high school! My head felt like someone was splitting it wide open, and I know for a fact that Trish, Victoria, and Stacy are doing just about as good as I am. I'm still trying to remember what exactly happened during the night. Last thing I can clearly remember is the bell on the piercing parlor ringing, and then something pinching my nipple, but that's the most I can remember. I'll have to ask Randy or Dave, they'll know.

I was trying my darn hardest to be cool with my fans, because it wasn't their fault that I had a hangover. There was a group of about 20 standing outside the back of the arena, since security hadn't kicked them out yet.

"So, what's your names?" I sweetly asked.

"I'm Liza, that's Jack, he's nervous to meet you!" a girl about 11 said.

"Oh, nervous to meet me, why?" I replied, as I signed some pictures for them.

"He thinks you're hott. I've heard him and his friends talking during wrestling!" the little girl said, making her brother blush and causing her mom to cluck her tongue and lightly tap her on her shoulder.

"Liza, you hush up! You're embarrassing your brother!"

"Can I hug you?" the boy, who looked to be about 14, asked.

"No problem, you guys want a picture too?" I asked, as I carefully swung over the metal railing.

"Yea, that's be great!" Jack answered. Liza stood on one side of me, and Jack slowly moved on the other side, trying to hold back his grin. I put my arm around them, and we smiled as their mom took the picture. After the picture, I gave Jack a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek, winking at his mom to take a picture. The boy about passed out, it was too cute! They thanked me, and then walked away. I signed a few more autographs, and then saw that Randy was parked across the parking lot, and had someone in the car with him. I had to squint a bit, and then realized that it was John. I finished up the autographs, and then told everyone that I had to go and ran across the parking lot towards Randy and John. I saw John slide out of the car, and I ran faster towards him. Once I reached him, I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist.

"I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed. John just grinned as I leaned down and kissed him. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought that we'd come for a visit." John replied, this time kissing me. I unwrapped my legs, and John put me down, and opened the door, revealing Brianna who was fast asleep in her carrier. I carefully gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and then starred for a minute before John started talking.

"So how's that hangover?" John asked as he crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Getting better, I guess. I can't believe that Randy told you about that." I sheepishly replied, giving Randy the death stare.

"I'm sure. So, ya went out with the girls?" John asked, still looking at me.

"Yea." I answered.

"Did ya have fun?" He asked.

"Yea, I think." I replied, wondering where he was going with this.

"Good. Planning on getting drunk anymore?"

"Not anytime soon. It's over rated. Are you getting to a point John, cause you're talking to me like I'm some dumb teenager, and I'm not." I retorted.

"Hey now, I was just talking. I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I didn't expect to hear from Randy that he had to get your drunk ass back to the hotel! Hug any bums lately?" John asked me, one eyebrow raised.

"Yea, and I'm starring at him right now." I replied. I hate being treated like a little kid, my mom used to do that all the time, in fact she still does. It's annoying and is a sure fire way to tick me off royally.

"That hurt babe! So, what did you get pierced?" John asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Well, you're not finding out anytime soon. Sorry." I answered, still annoyed at how he had talked to me. It's stupid I know, but I hate being talked down to.

"Aw Sara, you're pissed at me now aren't you. I'm sorry." John said, trying to hug me. I ducked under his arms, and went to get Bri's carrier out of the car.

"Don't swear in front of Brianna, I don't like that John. And yea, I am a little ticked at you. You know that I hate it when someone talks down to me, like I'm a kid." I told John, as I made sure that I didn't wake Bri up when I got her out of the car. I turned, and walked towards MSG, leaving John and Randy behind me. Yes, I was over-reacting, and I was overjoyed that John had come up to see me, but I was in a bad mood already today, cause whenever I wake up puking, that just ruins my day. My head hurts, and now I have to go get thrown around on a mat. Trish and I have a match tonight, and we have to go over it in an hour. I should probably apologize to John, because I'm sure he was just kidding, but oh well he knows that I hate being talked down to. Man, I'm acting like a child right now. I don't get to see John much anymore, I might as well turn around and make things right again. I hate being wrong!

John's POV:

Well, that wasn't exactly the welcoming I wanted to receive. I don't know what Sara got all upset about, I was just kidding. I could barely keep a straight face when I was talking to her. Oh well, I guess I'm the jackass.

"That didn't go well." Randy said, as he started walking towards the arena.

"No, that didn't go well at all." I replied, grabbing my bag and following behind him, shaking my head in amazement at how fast I had gotten myself into the doghouse. I still want to know what Sara got pierced…

**A/N: Hehe, Sara is a tad bit grouchy! Poor John, he was only kidding! LoL, review!**


	38. Make Things Better

**A/N: Wow, been a few weeks since I last updated! My how time flies! I only own Sara, but by now everyone should know that! Alrighty, here goes nothing…Enjoy!**

Making things better

John's POV:

Halfway through the parking lot I realized that I had left my wallet in Orton's rental, so we had to run back and grab it. Sara had already gone inside, so now I had to find her, and make things better. I don't like it when people are mad at me, I want everyone to be smiling and laughing, it's my nature!

Randy and I had to sign a few autographs on the way in, because more fans were crowded at the back area, hoping to get a glimpse of any wrestlers that they could. I just wanted to get inside, but the fans are what made me, and they are also what can break me. Ten minutes later, security came and made them all leave, and I finally got into MSG.

Once inside, I left Randy, and started looking for Sara. I didn't have any luck, but I did run into Stephanie McMahon.

"John, great to see you!" Steph said, giving me a hug.

"Hey Steph, how you doing?" I asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" Steph asked.

"I'm fine, ready to get back in the ring, if you get my hint!" I replied, smiling.

"Well, that's just what I wanted to hear! You're ready to be back in action, how bout in three weeks, on RAW?" Steph replied.

"That would be awesome! You got a storyline for me already?"

"No, but I can already tell you that you'll be feuding with Sara and Dave Bautista, how's that?"

"Oh I get to fight with my wifey? Sounds like a reality right now." I said.

"You and Sara are fighting?" Steph asked, crossing her arms across her chest. "What you do bone head?"

"Well, I was joking around with Sara, because I guess her and some of the girls went out and got drunk last night, but she didn't find my jokes funny. She's still trying to deal with her first ever hangover." I told Steph.

"Oh, ya! I heard them all moaning and groaning in the locker room! But anyways, I'll get the creative team working on a storyline for you, and just so you know, Sara is in the locker room with the girls. Good luck John! Oh, and by the way, your daughter is beautiful!" Stephanie said as she walked away.

"Thanks Steph, I'll see you around!" I replied, as I headed towards the locker rooms.

Sara's POV:

I had taken some Motrin, and was hoping that the constant pounding in my head would go away now. Trish was busy playing with Bri, and Stacy was lying on the couch, reading a book. I'm not sure where Victoria had run off to, but oh well. She was being too loud today anyways. I wonder where John is right now, I should really go find him.

"Hey Trish, I'm gonna go find John. You want me to take Bri with me?" I asked Trish.

"Nah, I love this little girl! Go find your hubby and apologize for being a bitch!" Trish replied.

"Alright, and watch your language in front of my daughter!" I replied, walking out the door.

I had only been walking around backstage for a few minutes, when I heard some of the eye candy girls talking.

"Oh My GOD! I just saw John Cena!" I heard one of the girls exclaim.

Now normally, I wouldn't eavesdrop, but they were talking bout MY husband! I peered around the corner, and discovered who the girls talking were, Christy, Candice, and Maria. I don't mind Christy that much, but those other two girls are sluts, big time sluts. I had heard that they had been talking some trash about me, and had been heard saying that they thought John was one of the sexiest wrestlers around, but I didn't think it was true. Although, John is the sexiest man alive!

"Are you serious, he is a total hottie! I'd do him so fast!" Maria replied, looking down at her feet.

"Yea I'm serious, I saw him walking around! Ahh, what I wouldn't give for one night with that man!" Candice exclaimed, sitting down.

"He's good looking, but guys he's married to Sara. You can forget about anything with him." Christy replied, looking at the two sluts.

"Tssh, Sara King ain't got nothing on me." Candice replied, sticking her nose in the air.

"Yea, we're way hotter than she is." Maria retorted.

"I think that Sara is very pretty, at least she doesn't have to smother herself in makeup like you two have to. They have the most adorable baby girl, I saw pictures of her!" Christy told them.

"I don't like Sara. I think she's a major bitch." Candice said, brushing her hair.

I could feel my blood start to boil, and had to hold myself back from interrupting their conversation.

"I mean, she's not exactly thin, and yet she runs around like she's the hottest thing alive." Maria said.

"Wait a second, are you talking bout yourself?" Christy asked, getting a ticked off look on her face.

"Haha, very funny Christy. But anyways, and those boobs, they so can't be real. Can you say breast implants?" Maria went on.

I couldn't take anymore, so I walked up, with a smile on my face.

"Yea, I can say breast implants. By the way Maria, your water bra is leaking!" I said, staring at her.

"What? It's not leaking!" Maria exclaimed, feeling her chest.

"Oh, so you do wear a water bra! Guess the guys were right!" I replied.

"What's your problem Sara?" Candice asked, standing up.

"You sluts are my problem. Not you Christy." I told them.

"What'd we ever do to you?" Maria asked, standing next to Candice.

"Well, lets see. You two bimbos were talking bout me behind my back, you called me fat, and oh yea! Ya both wanna do my husband!" I shouted, shoving my left hand in front of their faces.

"Yea, so?" Maria replied, backing away a bit.

"So if you two don't shut your mouths, I'll have to shut em for you!" I exclaimed, getting in Candice's face.

"Sara, come on lets go." Christy said, pulling on my arm.

"Alright Christy, let's go." I replied, still glaring at the two whores. We started to walk around the corner, when I heard Candice mutter, "that fat bitch."

I spun around, and ran at her, tackling her to the ground. Candice screamed, and tried to slap me, but I caught her hand, and kneed her in the stomach.

I felt Christy trying to pull me off Candice, but I pushed her away, and continued pounding on the slut. Candice hit me once in the boob that had just been pierced, and I rolled off of her, wincing in pain. I got up on my feet, and then looked down at Candice. Her nose was bleeding, and her hair was a rat's nest. I couldn't help but smile. Then I thought, where is Maria? That answer came shortly, as I felt someone tug on my hair.

I turned, punched her in the face, and the pushed her onto the floor.

"Please, don't hurt me!" she begged.

"It's too late for that Maria!" I replied, smiling. I kicked her in the side, and then felt someone picking me up and dragging me away.

"Sara, calm down!" Dave said, holding me back.

"Let me go Dave, those sluts had it coming to them!" I shouted. I slithered out of his grip, and ran back towards my two fallen victims. I was about to kick Candice, when I felt Dave grab me again, or at least I thought it was Dave.

"Sara, what the hell are you doing?" John asked as he spun me around.

"What's it look like I'm doing John?" I replied, looking back at Maria and Candice.

"I'm not that dumb, I know that you're beating the shit outta them, but why?" John replied.

"They've been talking trash about me, and they needed their mouths shut." I growled.

"Sara, calm down. Let's go back to the locker room, before you get in more trouble." John said, trying to calm me down. I didn't move, so John threw me over his shoulder, in the process bumping my already soar nipple.

"Youch!" I hissed.

"What?" John asked as he started walking back towards the room.

"You bumped my piercing, and it hurts. That little wench Candice hit it." I replied.

"Oh yea, so what is this piercing?" John asked.

"You would love to know, but you'll find out sooner or later." I replied.

"Fine, I'll be patient." John replied.

"John, I'm sorry I was a witch to you earlier. I wasn't feeling too hot, and well I wasn't finding you funny. Sorry." I told John.

"No problems, I'm over it. You surprised me, with the getting drunk and piercing thing. I never knew you had it in you girl!" John exclaimed, putting me down.

"Yea, I surprise myself. So, how much trouble do you think I'm gonna be in, for beating those two skanks up?" I asked, a little ashamed of my actions.

"Eh, as long as nothings broken, you might just get your hand slapped. You should thank Christy for coming and getting me when she did. Although, I think Dave was about to break up your little fight anyways." John replied, smiling.

"He had already pulled me back once, but I got away!" I said, rubbing my head. "So much for my headache going away."

"It'll go away. I'm still amazed at how good of a fighter you are. Who would've known, my Sara is a helluva fighter! I guess you really are from Detroit!" John said, beaming.

"Yea, I learned all my tricks from Dionna and Shaina. Remember, vasoline on the cheeks makes the hand slide off!" I replied, hitting John in the arm as we walked back into the locker room.

**A/N: I sucks, sorry! I felt like getting Sara in a fight, and I seriously hate Candice and Maria! Review please**!


	39. Shopping

**A/N: Sorry I've been lazy and haven't felt like updating this story! LoL, please forgive me! I'm kinda dealing with writer's block too, so sorry again if this chapter sucks. I own Sara, an yea! Please keep reviewing!**

Shopping!

Sara's POV:

So it's July 30th, and John and my 2nd anniversary is tomorrow. Crap, I have to go shopping! He told me that he has something planned for us, and won't even give me a hint! I have a few ideas of what I'm going to do, but it all depends on how my nipple is feeling, because it is really sore still. I swear to God, I'm never getting drunk again, never, EVER!

I walked into our hotel room, and saw John rummaging through my suitcase, looking at the tags of my clothes.

"What are you doing John?" I asked, arms crossed in front of me.

"Uh, nothing." He replied, dropping my shirt.

"Really, why were you going through my clothes? Looking for anything in particular?" I asked, as I looked down at Brianna, who was sleeping in her travel crib.

"I was just, uh, Trish called. She wanted you to call her back." John said, switching topics.

"You're dodging me John Cena, and I'll figure out what you are up to soon enough." I said, kissing the tip of his nose. I pulled out my phone, and dialed Trish's number.

"Hey Sara!" Trish said, answering the phone.

"Hey, John said you called?" I replied, staring at my husband while he put my clothes back in my suitcase.

"Yea, I did. Do you want to go shopping? We are in New York City, and we'll be leaving tonight, so let's go SHOP!" Trish squealed.

"That'd be awesome, I needed to do some shopping!" I said, smiling.

"Ok, I'll be at your room in like 10 minutes." Trish said.

"Cool, I'll be waiting!" I replied as I hung up.

"So, you two are going shopping?" John said, sitting down next to me.

"Uh huh." I replied, putting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't do too much damage, alright?" John joked, nudging me with his arm.

"I will. But at least I don't spend about 450 on a JERSEY!" I answered, pulling on his jersey.

John laughed, and then laid down, taking me with him. I went to sit back up, but John put his arm across me, keeping me down.

"John, I don't have time for this right now!" I giggled, as he sucked on my neck.

"Trish can wait." He replied, continuing the assault on my neck. I couldn't help but give in, because John can be very persuasive.

I felt his hand slowly start moving up my shirt, and I quickly slid away from him, sitting up.

"Aww Sara, come on." John whined, sitting up.

"Not today Mister! I'm going shopping!" I replied, standing up and fixing my shirt.

"Alright. I guess on day ain't gonna kill me. Are you taking Bri with you?" John asked, running his hands through his short hair.

"I'm not planning on it. Do you want me too?" I answered, while putting on my shoes.

"It don't matter to me. I was going to hang with Orton today. We can handle her." John replied.

"Ok, you guys can take her!" I said, as I heard a knock on the door.

I opened it up, and Trish was standing there with Stacy.

"Hey girl! Hey John!" They both exclaimed.

"What up girls?" John replied, sitting back down on the bed.

"You're coming with us Stacy?" I asked, as I grabbed my purse.

"Yea, I invited myself, sorry!" Stacy replied.

"No, that's cool! Bye John, I'll be back later." I said, giving John a quick kiss.

"Ok, have fun baby." He replied.

"Trust me, I will! Call me if you need anything!" I said as I stopped and place a kiss on Bri's forehead. I ran out the door after Stacy and Trish, and we were off!

John's POV:

I was relieved that Sara hadn't asked me any more questions about why I was going through her clothes. I needed to figure out what size she was, for my anniversary gift. I had overheard her once saying that she wished that I would get dressed up for once, so I decided to surprise her, and get all spiffed up. Randy and I were going shopping today, and I was going to buy Sara a dress, this was going to be a very formal occasion. That's why I was trying to figure out what size she was.

"Hey, John, you ready to go?" Randy yelled through the door.

"Not really. Door's unlocked, you can come in." I replied, putting Sara's clothes away.

"What you doing? Trying to pick out an outfit to cross dress in?" Randy asked, smirking

"Oh yea. It's my secret hobby, cross-dressing in women's clothes. Hott ain't I?" I replied, holding a shirt up to me.

"The cutest. Sorry, but I don't think that Sara's clothes will fit you man. You're too fat for them!" Randy laughed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you called me fat!" I shrieked, imitating a girl.

"Yea, I just had to tell you. What are friends for?" Randy replied.

"You're right. Anyways, now that we had that strange discussion, you ready to go shopping?"

"Oh yay! Shopping!" Randy answered, clapping his hands together.

"I'll take that as a yes." I grabbed Bri's carrier carefully, so to not wake her up, and then Orton and I walked out the door.

Before Randy and I had left the hotel, I'd called Sara to make sure that I wouldn't run into her while out shopping. I wasn't going to ruin this surprise, not on my life!

"John, we've been looking at dresses for like 3 hours, can you just pick a damn one already?" Randy sighed, looking at me.

"Shut up man, we've only been looking for an hour. None of these are right. I'll know what to get when I see it. I swear, Brianna has a larger attention span than you do." I commented, beginning to thumb through the dress racks again. This was harder than I thought…

Sara's POV:

"Sara, let us see!" Stacy exclaimed, banging on my dressing room door.

"Heck no! There is no way that you are going to see me like this!" I replied, staring at myself in the mirror.

"Wow Sara, that's definitely going to turn your husband on!" Trish giggled.

I looked up, and saw her and Stacy peering down at me, from the next dressing room.

"You guys, come on!" I shrieked, as I grabbed my shirt and held it in front of me.

"Oh relax. We've all seen each other change in the locker room." Stacy replied, rolling her eyes.

"You've got a point. Which one of you bimbos picked this one out?" I asked.

"I did!" Trish replied. I shook my head, and then looked at the price tag. I about choked when I read the price. Four hundred dollars for lingerie that was barely even covered one inch of me? Oh well. I've got some money to spend, it'll be worth it, I guess.

John's POV:

It was my turn to carry Brianna, and I was busy untangling her tiny hand from a dress that she had just reached out and grabbed.

"Wow, little Bri has good taste!" Randy replied, as he looked at the dress.

I shot him a look, and then took a minute to fully check out the dress.

"You're right, she does. You think mommy will look good in this dress baby doll?" I asked Brianna, as if she could answer me.

Bri cooed, and let some drool roll down her chin.

"Hey John, look! Bri is imitating what you'll be doing when you see Sara in that dress!" Randy laughed, elbowing me.

"Damn straight. I gotta buy this man, hold Bri. I checked the size, and it was Sara's size. I went to the counter, and paid for the dress, my eyes bugging out when I heard the total.

"That'll be 879 dollars sir." The clerk said.

Sara's POV:

I had bought the skimpy overpriced under wear, and was now ready to hit the next store.

"Next stop, dessert toppings!" Trish exclaimed, grabbing me and Stacy by the arm.

**A/N: Hehehe, aren't anniversaries fun? Next chapter will contain some sexual content, I'm going to attempt to write some SMUT! (wish me luck!) Please review everybody!**


	40. Reminiscing

**A/N: So, I'm going to skip out on updating my other story "He Drives Me Insane" and just update this story again. Oh gosh, I feel so weird, this is going to be my first SMUT chapter! Ah, bear with me guys, I'm sooooo new at this! We will see by the end of this chappy if I chicken out or not! Oh well here goes nothing…**

**WARNING, LONG CHAPTER, BUT WORTH ALL THE READING!**

Reminiscing

Sara's POV:

"I can't believe that you didn't buy the whipped cream Sara! It's like a tradition!" Stacy exclaimed, leaning on the wall.

"For the last time, I didn't plan on buying chocolate syrup either, but you two blondes forced me. I was just looking for some massage oils! Geez." I replied, shoving my purchases in my suitcase.

"Oh you know that you would've bought it! Don't act like we forced it on you Sara! You turned into a grouch fast!" Trish replied, re-applying her lipstick in the mirror.

"Yea, you got mean all of a sudden. Can someone say PMS?" Stacy giggled.

"Yea, it's not PMS, that was two weeks ago! I'm just not feeling too good right now. I haven't been feeling good for a few days now." I told them, as I lay down on the bed.

"Great. Well, I think I'm just going to sleep now, and get some rest. Thanks for going shopping with me guys." I said, hoping that Trish and Stacy would take a hint and leave. I love those two, but they can get annoying when you don't feel good.

"We'll see you later! Have fun tomorrow!" they both said as they walked out the door.

Finally, I had some time by myself. Just my luck, John and Randy will be back with Brianna in like 2 minutes. Oh well, better make the most of this while I can.

I reached over, and turned on the tiny hotel radio, and found a station playing "O" by Omarion. This should work to get me relaxed. While listening to that song, I started thinking about 2 years ago, when John and I got married. That night was an experience that I'll probably always remember!

_Flashback, Sara's POV:_

_I seriously feel like I could puke! I'm so nervous…my stomach is in my throat! What if I'm no good at this whole "sex" thing? I know for a fact that John has experience in this department, but I have absolutely none. Ah, what if he gets my clothes off, and I totally freeze up? Wait, I know for a fact that I'm going to freeze up, John's going to regret marrying me. Why didn't my mom ever give me a "sex talk?" She knew that it was going to happen someday, gosh. Jenna tried to help me out, but she was too vague. Oh God, what if this really is going to hurt? I've seen stuff on Oprah about women who never have sex again after their first time, because it was too traumatic. What if I'm one of those girls? Hang on, those women had been raped, and John certainly isn't forcing me into this. He's been great. Wonderful, I can see the hotel. It's almost do or die time. _

"_Baby, you ok?" John asked me, with a concerned look on his face._

_"Yea, I'm fine." I replied, lying through my teeth._

"_Alright. You just look uptight." He replied, turning his attention back to the road. He had my left hand in his, and was absent-mindedly playing with the wedding ring on my finger. I took a deep breath as he pulled into the hotel and parked, and then slowly unbuckled my seat belt as John hopped out of the car. My hand went to open the door, but it didn't move from my lap. 'Great Sara, freeze up before you even get back to the room!'_

_John walked around the car, and opened the door for me, and I got out. I forced a smile at John, causing him to smile back._

"_I love you Sara." John said, putting an arm around me._

_"I love you too John." I replied._

_While in the elevator, John had scooped me up in his arms, and then walked to the room carrying me._

"_Now you know that I had to carry ya over the threshold or whatever they say!" he said, as he slid the key in._

_"I know! It was expected baby!" I replied, kissing him. I had just started to get over my nerves in the elevator, but as John walked into the room and set me down on the bed, those darn nerves came back into the picture. John was in the process of closing the blinds, while I took my shoes off. John sat down on the bed next to me, and took off his shoes. He looked at me, and then pulled me to him, and began kissing me. Before I knew it, John was on top of me, in the process of taking of my shirt, since I had already pulled his off. I felt him rubbing on my breasts, which wasn't anything new since we had already done some serious make out sessions, but as he slowly went to rid me of my bra, I slid out from under him, and sat up._

"_Babe, what's wrong?" John asked, sitting up._

_"I've got to go to the bathroom." I replied, quickly getting up and going into the bathroom. I shut the door, and then sat down on the closed toilet seat, and buried my head in my hands. 'This is just great Sara. It's your wedding night, and your gorgeous husband is sitting on the bed waiting, while you sit in the bathroom trying to get a hold of yourself.' I flushed the toilet, even though I hadn't used it, and then turned the sink on and splashed some water on my face. I stood and stared at myself in the mirror, and then heard John knocking on the door._

"_Sara, are you ok?" he asked._

_"Yea." I replied as I opened the door and came face-to-face with him. I wrapped my arms around John, and then leaned up to kiss him. John's hands were wandering, and found their way to he button on my jeans. He un-buttoned them, and then pushed them down. My jeans fell to the floor, and I stepped out of them, as John lead me back towards the bed. I had unbuttoned John's shorts, and he was now only in his boxers, while I was in my bra and thong._

_John carefully pulled me up to him, and undid the clasp of my bra, and pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. He kissed me again, and then took a minute just to look at me. I felt myself blushing as John stared at me._

"_God Sara, you're beautiful." He remarked, as he began kissing me again. John started trailing kisses down my neck, and then reached my breasts. Chills went up an down my spine as he gently sucked and pulled on one of my nipples, causing both of them to grow hard. He finished with the one, and then paid the same attention to the other one. _

_A small moan escaped my mouth, and I arched my back a bit, loving the feeling that John was giving me. John stopped, and looked up with a grin on his face. He moved back towards my head, and kissed me again, while he slid my thong off of me. I was now fully naked, and started to get uncomfortable again. I could feel John growing harder by the second, (once again, not a new feeling. I had felt it through his jeans plenty of times before,) and knew that very soon I would no longer be a virgin. I tried to get back the feelings of pleasure that John had given me a minute before, but I lost all control as he began to take off his boxers._

_I bit my lip, but couldn't stop the tears from flowing._

_"John I can't do this." I whimpered, burying my head in his chest._

"_Aw Sara, it'll be alright." John replied, trying to calm me down._

_"No, it won't. I'm sorry, I just can't." I cried._

"_It's ok baby. Just stop crying. We don't have to do this tonight. I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do." John told me, as he held me in his arms._

_I was still crying a little, but had calmed down. "You're serious? I mean, it's our wedding night."_

"_Yea, I'm serious. I can wait until you're ready to do this. I ain't gonna lie, it's going to be hard for me, but I'll survive." John replied, as he stroked my hair. "We can just lay here. Calm yourself down."_

_I snuggled closer to John, and for a few minutes just cried while he held me and told me it was alright. Finally, ten minutes later, I had regained control of my emotions._

"_You ok now?" John asked me as he sat up._

_"Yea. I think I'm ok." I replied, looking up at him._

"_I'm gonna take a quick shower, than we can just chill out and watch a movie or something." John said as he started to get up from the bed._

_I nodded my head, but then grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me._

"_What's up baby?" He asked, looking down at me._

_"I don't want to watch a movie." I replied._

"_Alright, we can go see the sights or something." John answered._

_"No, I think I'm ready to do this." I quietly said staring John straight in the eye._

"_You sure? Like I said, I don't want to force you." John replied sitting down next to me._

_"I'm sure." I whispered, sitting up to kiss him. John broke the kiss and smiled, as he took off his boxers. I gasped when I saw how big he was, but then I got swept up in another kiss._

_I felt John's hand massaging my leg, working its way up my thigh. I felt his hand brush over my feminine folds, and then went back to caressing my inner thigh. I'm sure that I looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a semi truck, but I didn't stop him. John stopped, and then looked into my eyes, giving me a reassuring gaze. He began kissing and sucking on my neck, and his hand started caressing again. John's hand moved back to my slit, which had become wet, and slowly he inserted a finger, and in smooth circular motions, began rubbing my clit. _

_The feelings that ran through my body were driving me crazy, and I couldn't help but let small moans and gasps escape my mouth. Soon, I was bucking my hips against his hand, as he inserted another finger._

_"Oh God John." I gasped._

"_Not that bad is it?" he replied, as he placed kisses on my stomach. "It'll only get better baby."_

_John passionately kissed me and then started to spread my legs, and position himself between them. I began to get scared again, and John must of realized it, because he looked at me, and gave me a reassuring smile._

"_It's ok Sara. I will go really slow, we can take this at your pace. This is going to hurt at first, but I promise you that it will get better. Just let me know if you're really uncomfortable, and I'll stop, ok?"_

_"Ok." I whispered. _

_John slowly slid into me, but it didn't hurt. He stopped part way in, and muttered something about hitting my barrier, and this was the part that would hurt. I only nodded my head, and then bit my lip as he thrust himself fully into me. I hissed out in pain, and felt a tear fall roll down my cheek._

"_Do you want me to stop?" John asked, looking at me with genuine care in his eyes._

_"No. The pain is kind of going away. Is this all there is to sex?" I replied._

_John chuckled a little bit, wiped the tear from my cheek, and then kissed me. "There is a lot more to sex than that baby!"_

_"Oh, alright." I replied, biting on his lower lip._

_John began to slowly pump in and out of me, and finally all the pain was gone, or at least I didn't mind it as much. Seeing that I was ok, John had quickened his pace, and I was beginning to feel like I was floating. It was the best feeling I had felt in my life, my head was spinning, and it just felt great!_

_The noises coming out of my mouth were loud and animalistic, and I thought for sure that John was going to think I was possessed, but it didn't seem to faze him much. In fact, it just made him go faster and harder. I started moaning louder, and digging my nails into John's back, leaving scratch marks up and down his back. My breathing got ridged, and the sweat from John and I intermingled on my stomach._

_"Oh John, Jooohnnn!" I yelled._

"_I know…just let it go Sara." John replied, pounding into me._

_I didn't really get what he said, but suddenly my whole body shuddered, and I let out a guttural scream, as a new feeling of euphoria rushed over me. 'So that's what an orgasm is,' I thought to myself._

"_Oh God, I can't go much longer. You're driving me crazy girl." John rasped as he kissed me again. He began nipping at my breasts again as he pumped even harder, and then I felt him grow rigid, and then felt something shooting in me. John let all his body weight collapse on me, and we both lay there panting._

_"John, that was an experience." I said quietly._

"_Yea, I know. Damn girl, I've never shot my load that soon. It was all that moanin, back scratching, and tightness. It got to me." John replied, slowly pulling out and rolling off of me. _

_I felt emptiness deep inside of myself, I missed having John inside of me already._

_"I'm glad that I waited until I was married to have sex. It felt so right, I don't know." I told John._

"_I'm glad that you waited too. Damn baby." John answered._

_"Was it really that good, I mean, I'm probably one of the least experienced girl's you've ever been with." I stated._

"_Yea it was that good. Inexperience or experience, it was that damn good." John told me._

_"Cool. I guess I won't be inexperienced soon." I replied, turning to face John._

"_Trust me baby, you're going to be an old pro at this!" John said, grinning. _

_We both laughed a little bit, and then I crawled on top of John and straddled him. With a devilish grin, I ran my fingernails along his chest, watching him. I leaned down and kissed him, moving my hands to his short hair._

"_You keep that up, and we'll be going at it again in like 1 minute." John said, as he broke the kiss._

_"Well, that's kind of what I was going for Mr. Cena." I replied, as I started to nibble on his ear._

"_Damn girl. One time, and I've turned you into a sex maniac! Alright, you're on, Mrs. Cena." John said, his smile getting bigger by the second._

_"Mrs. Cena, I love the sound of that." I stated, as I looked at him._

"_Yea, I love it too. Now get ready for round two baby!" John replied, as he flipped me over onto my back._

_End Flashback:_

John's POV:

Randy and I were finally done, and were at the hotel again. I slid the key into the door, and opened it to see Sara sleeping on the bed. That's a sight I love to see.

"I'm going to go back to my room now. Good luck tomorrow!" Randy said, as he went down the hall.

"Bye." I replied, as I shut the door. I took Bri out of her carrier, and placed her in her travel crib, and then took off my shirt, and jumped on the bed next to Sara. She didn't even budge when I jumped on the bed, must be use to it by now. I lay there and listened to the radio, thinking about everything that would be going down tomorrow. Oh man this was going to be fun.

**A/N: Wheew, that was so hard for me to write. I hope I wrote that tastefully, I didn't exactly know what to write, cause I'm a virgin, but after I had read many other stories with love scenes, I was able to come up with my own idea! Please review, and let me know how I did! Peace out!**


	41. Happy Anniversary pt 1

**A/N: Well, I've been a lazy girl, haven't felt like updating my stories! Sorry, forgive me everyone! Anyways, to make it up to y'all, here goes nothing!**

_Happy Anniversary Pt. 1_

Sara's POV:

I heard Brianna start crying, and rolled out of bed, proceeding to trip over a shoe, and fall flat on my butt.

"Ouch." I muttered under my breath. I rubbed my eyes, and then got back up on my feet and got to Brianna. I took care of her, and then brought her back to the bed with me, and let her lie between John and me. I let Bri play with my hair for a bit, until she began pulling on it. I got my hair out of her fingers, and then flipped on my side so that I could stare at John and Bri.

There was no denying that she was his daughter, (not that I ever cheated or thought about cheating) but if anyone ever wondered, they could just look at the two of them and see the father/daughter resemblance. She has my eyes though, except, John and I both have blue eyes so I guess she didn't really get them from me, but oh well. Everyone tells me that Bri has my smile, she's a lucky girl; I have a good smile!

I had to laugh, as Bri began to pull on one of John's ears. She is good at pulling on things, that's for sure. John's eyes opened up, and he lazily yawned, then smiled.

"Well good morning my little munchkin!" John said, as he unclasped Bri's hand from his ear.

"What? No good morning for your own wife?" I asked, in mock jealousy.

"Good morning and happy anniversary." John replied, sitting up.

"Thanks! Yea, today is our anniversary, isn't it?" I answered, laughing. I picked up Brianna, and took her back to her crib, and gave her a stuffed animal to chew on. I turned back towards the bed, and jumped onto John's lap.

"Gosh, someone's in a good mood!" John exclaimed, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Yea, I'm in a very good mood, even though its 6:45 in the morning and I'm wide awake!" I replied, leaning my head on his chest.

"Well, we need to be on the road by 7:30. That means Randy will be here by, uh, 7:15. Hey, we have a half hour to ourselves! Let's make use of that time!" John said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I just laughed at him, and got off his lap. I went and started throwing my clothes back into my bag, and then looked over to see John sitting and staring.

"No John, you are going to have to wait!" I said, looking at him.

"Baby, it's been like a month! I can't go on much longer!" John replied, as he lay on his stomach.

"So have some patience! Gosh, a whole month you poor man! Besides, we have Bri with us right now. I'm not going to ruin her just yet!" I answered, as I zipped up my bag.

"Well, I thought of that too! We could go take a shower, she'll be fine out here in her crib. We have those baby monitor things, so if she started crying one of us could jump out and take care of her. Look, she's sleeping now anyways!" John replied.

"No John. A few more hours wont kill you." I said, as went to unlock the door for Randy, who could show up anytime now.

John just let out a sigh, and buried his face in the bed.

"Here, I'll give ya a back massage while we wait for Randy." I replied, straddling his back.

"It's not the same, but alright." John replied.

I began to work my fingers along his back muscles. After about 5 minutes, I stopped, and lie down beside him.

"That was nice. I always forget that you give killer massages." John stated, as he turned to face me. "So, we still have like 10 minutes till Randy will be here."

"No John. You're not getting any right now! Besides, 10 minutes just wouldn't be enough time! It's been a month for me too!" I replied, winking at him.

"Sara don't do that!" John exclaimed.

"Do what?" I asked, amused at my husband.

"Don't move. Don't look at me like that either! It turns me on!" John replied, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh, so I shouldn't do this then?" I asked, as I crawled on top of him.

"No, you shouldn't." John answered, a grin appearing on his face.

"Alright, how bout this?" I asked, before kissing him.

John didn't reply, just deepened the kiss. He rolled over so that he was on top of me, and slid his hand up my shirt. I was in a passion-filled other world until John ran his hand across my right breast. He teased the nipple through the thin material of my bra, and then moved his hand to the other. The minute he touched it I about passed out from the pain.

"OUCH! Ahh, don't touch that!" I exclaimed, moving out from under John.

"You got your nipple pierced?" John replied, scratching his head.

"Yea. It's soar. Really soar, I wish I hadn't done this. I don't even remember getting it done!" I answered, rubbing my throbbing-with-pain breast.

"Let's see it!" John said with a smile. He lifted up my shirt, and I gingerly moved my bra, so that John could see.

"Wow, that looks like it hurt getting it!" John stated, as he stared at my piercing.

"I'm sure it did. It hurts now, I know that much." I replied.

"That's pretty sexy baby!" John told me, as I fixed my bra.

"You would think that." I answered, lying back down on the bed. "I think you should get you nipples pierced."

"You're fucking out of your mind!" John exclaimed.

"John Felix Anthony Cena, don't use that language around me and your daughter! Especially Bri." I replied, smacking him hard on the chest.

"Sorry, it slipped!" John answered, rubbing his chest.

"I'm going to get dressed real quick." I said, as I started getting up.

"You're not going anywhere!" John replied, pushing me back down.

"John, Randy is going to be here any second!" I protested.

"He can wait a bit!" John told me. I just shook my head, and quickly got swept up in kissing John again.

Randy's POV:

I was running a bit late, and hoped that Sara and John wouldn't mind. They probably were running late too, packing and stuff. I finally made it to their hotel room door, knocked, but didn't get an answer. They couldn't still be asleep, could they?

I turned the door handle, and was surprised to find it unlocked. Should I just walk in? I did knock, but still, do I walk in? What if they're having sex or something? No, they wouldn't have left the door unlocked. Ok, I'm just going to walk in.

I slowly opened the door, and peered into the room. I couldn't see anything yet, but as I stepped inside, I heard some noises coming from the bedroom area. Oh great, I'm about to see my best friend and his wife getting it on.

I walked towards the bedroom, and heard Sara giggle. I stuck my head into the room, eyes closed, bracing myself for the worst, and then opened my eyes. I was relieved to see that Sara and John were only making out, heavily making out, but they were still fully clothed, or at least somewhat clothed.

John only had a pair of boxers on, and Sara was straddling him, with a pair of shorts and a bra on. I couldn't help but notice that John had one hand strategically placed on Sara's ass, and the other moving towards her bra clasps. I took a deep breath, and then finally spoke up as John began to undo the clasp.

"Freeze you two!" I exclaimed as I jumped on the unoccupied side of the bed.

Sara and John immediately stopped their make out session, and separated when they heard and felt me land on the bed.

"What the hell man, you ever heard of knocking?" John asked, a ticked off look on his face.

"I did knock. You two were too busy making out to hear. It was unlocked, so I just walked in." I replied, looking at them.

"Oh gosh, we have to hit the road!" Sara exclaimed as she looked at the clock. "Can you hand my that tank top Randy?"

"Yea, no problem!" I replied, as I picked Sara's tank top up from the floor. There was a tear on the side of it, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"John, you tore my tank top!" Sara said, holding the tank top up.

"Sorry, it's been a while, remember that!" John replied, as he putt on a pair of pants and a t-shirt. John carefully picked Brianna up, and put her in her baby carrier, and then folded up the travel crib. He walked into the other room, leaving me and Sara in the bedroom.

"Ah, screw it. I hear that torn up clothes are making a come back anyways." Sara stated as she pulled the tank top over her voluptuous body. I tried to divert my eyes away from her, but failed miserably.

"What are you staring at Randy?" Sara asked, with a smile on her face.

"Nothing, I was just spacing out." I quickly replied, regaining my control.

"Oh, alright. Well, do you want to grab my bag for me?" Sara asked me, as she slid on her shoes.

"Not a problem" I answered, picking up her bag.

"You're too sweet!" Sara replied, walking out to where John and Brianna were waiting.

3 hours later

Randy's POV:

I was patiently waiting in the car with Brianna for Sara and John to come back from the bathroom. This was the 4th damn stop we'd made in three hours! Now I can understand one or two stops, but now it was getting ridiculous! I had a feeling inside of me that those two didn't need the bathroom for normal purposes. No no, they were probably using a stall for their own private sex-capade. That's pretty gross if its true, but not that I could blame John. I know I would be doing the same thing if Sara were mine.

4 minutes later, Sara and John came back to the car, holding hands. Alright, maybe this time they actually had to use the restroom.

"Randy, can you take over the driving thing for a bit?" John asked.

"Yea, it'll get me out of this backseat." I replied, getting out of the car.

I got in the driver's seat, and gave Sara a smile as I buckled my seat belt up. John crawled in the back, and occupied himself with Brianna for the remainder of the drive.

Sara had the radio on and was signing along to some songs, and I had my attention on the road. My mind couldn't stop replaying the scene of Sara and John back at the hotel. Damn, I'm jealous of my best friend. It's not really my fault though, Sara is gorgeous, John won the lottery when he got her to agree to marry him. Shit, I need to stop thinking about this stuff. It can only lead to trouble…

**A/N: Yea, it's not my best chapter, but my darn Killers CD has become my muse, and it gives me evil ideas! There could be some dark chapters coming up in the near future, maybe, unless a new muse pops into my head! Please review, and forgive me for taking so long on the update front!**


	42. My Apology

A/N: Yea, I know, you are not just supposed to post author's notes, but I felt that y'all deserved an explanation for my absence of writing! I have been super busy, but I will be updating ALL STORIES within the weekend! I'm so sorry to all of you…my computer wound up crashing, so any new chapters I had finished are GONE! I was ticked, an didn't feel like re-typing them all! Sorry! Please be patient with me, and yea I'll get working on those updates!


	43. Falling Out

**A/N: Yea, I have been busy! Sorry, forgive me! I'm ending this story, and already have the idea from my sequel! This chapter is a little different! I am having some writer's block, an I just want to move on to the next part in this story! If y'all were looking forward to the 2nd anniversary chapter, don't worry! You'll eventually see what happened in the sequel! It's called flashbacks! Anyways, this chapter is kind of a lead into the 2nd installment in the No Man's Land series (I think its gonna be a series!) and it gives you a peek into the future! Yea, this is confusing, but bear with me peeps! Please review!**

_All Falls Down…_

Sara's POV:

My first CD had just received the finishing touches, and was already to be released! I can't wait, this is such an exciting time! I had decided to title the CD, "Straight From My Lips" for no apparent reason except it basically described the CD. It had only taken a year and a half for this CD to get written, recorded, and completed. John had released his rap album, after about a YEAR long delay, and was doing pretty good sales wise! I was so proud of him! He actually was on my CD, on the song "All I Have." That was one of my favorite songs, even if it sounded like a break up song. The CD track list is as follows:

Get Right

Only U

When You Kiss Me

Since U been Gone

What You Waitin' For

Life Before

Brianna

Imaginary

Lavender and Lace

Back to Us

Not Happening

Love Isn't Fair

More Than Friends

(A/N: Just so y'all know, half of these songs I just made up, but all the others (recognizable songs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,8) I didn't.))

Overall, I was pretty proud of this CD. I had written all of the songs, with a little help from John on like two. Randy even chimed in with an idea, hence the song "More Than Friends."

Lately I've been wondering about Randy. He has gotten, uh, strange to say the least. He hasn't been coming around like he used to…I don't know why either. Him and John aren't fighting, I don't think I've said anything rude…who knows? Actually, I think I do know why he's been weird. We were hanging out one night, (John was in Massachusetts) and Randy got drunk. As I was helping him get to the car, he pinned me against the door, and full on kissed me! I wound up slapping him, but then I suddenly remembered the night that I was drunk, and wound up kissing him.

Things between Randy and me had been a bit different since that night. Maybe I had been acting a little strange around him, but that's mainly because I was a bit disappointed in myself. I find myself drifting off, and thinking about how even though he was drunk, Randy was an excellent kisser. I shouldn't be thinking those things; I mean I'm married! So what if things have been a bit strained between John and me…that's no reason to go off and get feelings for his best friend!

So John and I have been going through some rough patches. Our 4th anniversary was two months ago, John wasn't even home. He was busy doing something in LA, working on a new song I believe. I didn't think much of it…I was in Costa Rica for a divas photo shoot, but then I started hearing things-bad things. Our popularity had been rising, we had been on MTV cribs, John had a decent CD out, I had snagged a major role in the Fantastic Four movie as Sue Storm! (A/N: Sara got Jessica Alba's role in my fic! Just picture Jessica Alba with bigger boobs!) That movie had been a blast to film, and had done pretty well for itself in the box office. But anyways, the paparazzi had begun noticing my family, and one day, I saw a picture of John in LA, with two girls hanging all over him. I wasn't too happy, but then I just shrugged it off and tried to convince myself that they were fans…with extremely short skirts, fake boobs, and practically non-existing tops. Ok, it had gotten under my skin, but I didn't think that John was cheating on me.

John couldn't be cheating on me…I mean, we have had our arguments lately, but it's always about stupid stuff that we shouldn't be arguing about. I think our problem is that we don't see each other enough anymore. John was on RAW, and I had wound up back at SmackDown early on last year. They needed some rating boosts, and felt that sending me over there along with Randy, Benoit, Trish, and Stacy would help out. It did, but I'm beginning to think that it has affected my personal life.

Maybe I'm just being neurotic, but when you see pictures on Monday night RAW of your husband kissing a fan…on the lips, it becomes a red warning flag in your head!

Today, I had decided to surprise John in San Antonio with Brianna. My little girl had gotten so big! She is now 2 years old, and is cute as a button. Since John and I are constantly on the road, she has been staying at my parents' house. I had a few days off, so I had picked her up, and was going to take her to see the daddy that she hadn't seen in probably about a month. John calls her on the phone more than he does me, which is all right. Honestly, I think that the only thing that has kept me and John together this long is Bri.

John and I haven't had sex in, uh hang on I need to think, oh yea like 5 months. Pretty insane, but we just haven't seen each other enough, and when we do, something always comes up. Oh well, I can make up for that tonight!

John's POV:

Let me tell you, being a rapper has its perks! I'm getting some extra cash, more respect, and the ladies are all over me! Life is great, and I'm living and loving every moment of it! Don't get me wrong, I'm still the same guy, but just improved on!

Haven't seen Sara in almost 5 months, we've talked on the phone a few times, but that was about it. Whenever we've talked, its just ended in arguments. Mostly just Sara yelling at me about all these pictures of me with other women turning up. Oh well, I'm over it. The only reason we are still together is because of my little baby girl, Bri! I love my daughter, and it's not fair to make her split her time between Sara and me. So for now, I'm stuck in a seeming to be no perks relationship, with a virtually not there wife. Now is that fair to me? No it's definitely not fair. I can guarantee you that Sara has got a guy on the side, so what if I have a few chicks every now an then? I've seen the pictures of Sara…out partying...flirting with her co-star on the "Fantastic Four," I've even heard rumors around the locker room saying that Sara was spending a little too much time with a certain wrestler…Rene Dupree. What do I care though?

Sara's POV, at John's hotel:

I had found out John's room number, and was on my way up to see him. I had noticed a girl about, maybe 25 walk up behind me. She said a few words to the desk clerk guy, and then made her way to the elevator. As I pushed the button, she laughed and said, "Hey that's the floor I'm heading to also!" I replied with a smile, and then looked down at Brianna.

"Your daughter's a cutie. She looks the guy who I'm going to see. Come to think of it, he has a daughter!" the brunette exclaimed.

"Really? That's funny! I don't know who your going to see, but she sure looks like her daddy." I replied.

The elevator stopped at the 4th floor, and we both stepped out. I made my way down to John's room, and was a little annoyed that the brunette was still behind me. I found room 403, and then stopped. The brunette was standing right next to me…

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well this is the room of the guy I'm seeing. What are you doing here?" she replied.

John wasn't traveling with anyone, was he?

"This is John Cena's room. I'm going to uh, 'see' him." The brunette answered, giggling.

I was speechless…

"Oh, I must have gotten the wrong room." I muttered. Flustered, I picked up Brianna and walked back towards the elevator, still dumbfounded at my current situation.

John's POV:

I heard some talking at the door, and figured that it was Cathy. I put on my best smile, and opened the door.

"Hey baby!" I said, standing in the doorway.

"Hey there sexy!" She replied. Cathy walked in, and we got right down to business, kissing.

I broke our kiss, and asked, "Hey who were you talking to at the door?"

"Oh, some chick with a cute little girl. She had stopped at your door, but then when I told her who's room this was, said that she had the wrong room. Funny, that cute little girl looked so much like you!" Cathy replied with a laugh.

"Wait, a minute…Oh shit, you need to leave now. I think that was my wife!" I exclaimed, as I ran out the door.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…I'm in it deep now!

**A/N: So this is the end of the first part of No Man's Land. Looks like John and Sara have been going through some rough patches…John cheating? Sara starting to think about Randy in a different way? Trouble's ahead!**


End file.
